Like an Addict
by IamMyOwnGenre
Summary: Chloe Everett is a sweet, simple girl whose addicted to cigarettes, and is always finding herself in sticky situations. When she befriends Norman Bates, it seem's to be the stickiest situation she's ever been in, especially when his mother and brother get involved.
1. Panic Stricken

Chloe sat on her bed, one hand in her lap, the other holding a lit cigarette between her lips. She was breathing slowly, trying only to focus on the feeling of the nights chill on her mostly bare skin. School had been a drag, as usual. Classes went on, and throughout the day, her book bag got heavier and heavier with textbooks and homework, the taunts and stares of some of her fellow classmates stuck in her mind.

She flicked the ash off her cigarette and shoved the butt of it into her overflowing ashtray before leaning back into her pillows, laying her arms on her stomach. She was clad in only a pair of underwear and a bra, too tired to deal with putting on pajamas, much less do her homework that has been piling up for weeks. Her grades were alright, nothing spectacular, not that she particularly cared. She knew what she wanted to do after she graduated, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to do it.

Some may have thought she was stupid, going into a field that could get you killed in a moment's notice, but Chloe saw how well it paid, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on cash like that. She was becoming desperate, barely able to hold onto her tiny apartment that was on the rough side of town. She was expecting an eviction notice any day now, knowing it was only a matter of time before she found herself on the streets.

She needed a job, but with rumors all over town about her family, not many would hire her, and the places that would, were places she didn't even want to think about working for. Strip joints or prostitution weren't anything she wanted on her resume. She just wanted to guard the fields, it was one of the best paying jobs in town, and they didn't give two shits about your history as long as you did your job, and you did it well. But she couldn't even think about guarding till she was twenty, a rule enforced heavily by Gil. She had talked to him a few times about joining his crew, and every time he would shoot her down, telling her he would keep an eye out for her when she turned twenty. But she needed the money ASAP, and a place to stay. Even with the $300 dollars a day, she wouldn't be able to drag herself out of the debt she was already suffocating in.

She had turned 18 right in the beginning of the school year, and immediately left home. She couldn't stay with her cracked out, drug addicted mother or her violent, abusive father any longer, so she escaped the hellhole with the help of her estranged brother Abel. He lent her some money, and with it, she rented a room in a rundown apartment complex, happy that she was away from the mess that had been her life, even if the water was always freezing and the sink constantly ran. It was a temporary home, one that she'd be out of as soon as she got some money. Or sooner, considering her money was running out, and she was behind on at least 2 month's worth of rent.

Chloe's thought's spilled into her mind as if a dam had just broken, and anxiety filled her to the very core. She felt cold, so cold, so she finally pulled on some leggings and a long sleeved gray shirt, and slammed her window closed. She paced around the room, trying to calm her racing mind. She lit another cigarette and breathed in the nicotine, feeling its calming effects in _three, two, one_. She took a deep breathe, and she felt the anxiety slowly fade away, back into the pit of her stomach, as if it hadn't happened. She _needed_ to get out of the cramped little room and do something as soon as possible. The night kept her awake, her insecurities clawing away at her mind. She was absolutely exhausted, but she _needed_ to do _something_. Sleep was _not_ an option.

* * *

She was jogging. Not anywhere, just around. The town looked even more eerie at night, and it always gave her something new to find. She had been doing this since she was a kid, either after a screaming match with her mother, or getting a punch, kick, or slap from her father. It was her go to resource when something happened, and it worked. She had turned onto the long stretch of road where The Seafairer Motel sat. The grimy drunkard who had owned the place had been kicked out a while ago when the bank took it from him.

It made Chloe smile a bit, remembering the time she had tried to rent a room, and he quickly denied her unless she would do certain _favors_ for him. She had left the place in a huff, wanting to go back in a slap him as hard as she could to get that stupid smirk off his face. She knew better though, and didn't want her name trashed any more than it was so she left it to Karma. And Karma had struck that piece of shit hard, and Chloe knew she won out in the end.

Her thoughts and legs came to a stop when she came upon the old house, seeing lights on, and a boy grabbing stuff out of his car. Chloe bounced on the balls of her feet, not sure if she should go and say hello. He was new, not from around here. He didn't know about her messed up family. He couldn't judge her too harshly, _hopefully._

"Hello." She gave a slight wave to the boy when he turned, and she was impressed with what she saw. He looked about 17, 16 at the youngest, and with dark hair, big blue eyes, and a sweet smile, Chloe knew he'd be a hit at school, if he played his cards right.

"Oh, hi, hello." He stuttered, giving the girl in front of him a once over. She was short, thin, and had an hourglass shape to her. Norman's eyes scanned her over once more, and noticed her doe like green eyes and wavy, shoulder length blonde hair. He barely noticed her somewhat sweaty appearance.

Chloe was starting to feel uncomfortable, the boy had looked her over a few times, and she didn't want to say anything. She was worried she looked hideous from the jogging, and the boy continued staring had her even more self-conscious.

"I'm Chloe Everett, what's your name?" She spoke up, looking up at the house as she spoke, and back to the boy as he answered.

"Norman Bates. Do you, uh, live around here?" He was nervous. Chloe could tell, and she understood. She gave him a small, cautious smile. She liked his shyness, you didn't get that much around this town.

"I live about 2 miles that way." She pointed back the direction she came from, not getting too specific. "So your family bought this old place? I bet you have your hands full." She looked at the big box that he was holding in his hands. "Literally." She flashed him a pearly smile, one that Norman instantly wanted to see again.

"Yeah, one of my mother's decisions. Hopefully it'll turn out." Norman muttered under his breath, and Chloe gave him a pat on the forearm.

"I'm sure it will, Norman. Maybe it'll even be fun!" Chloe spoke with false enthusiasm. Norman chuckled and relaxed a bit, setting the box on the ground.

"Maybe, maybe." Norman agreed, and Chloe chuckled, shaking her head to get the hair out of her eyes.

"So, will you be going to White Pine High? That's where I go." Chloe was curious about the boy, and was actually kind of looking forward to getting to know him. She talked to a lot of people around school, and was pretty friendly with most of them, but she wouldn't consider most of them friends. She decided it would be nice to have an actual friend.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow actually. Maybe we will have a few classes together." Norman had hope in his voice, and in his mind. He wanted to get closer to Chloe, get to know her, she seemed like a good friend.

"Hm, well, I'm sure we will see each other around school, even if we don't. It was nice meeting you Norman, but I should probably get home. See you tomorrow?" Chloe wanted to get back and shower before going to bed, and it would be a 30 minute jog back home.

"Yeah, maybe you could help show me around?" Norman asked hopefully, but also stalling, he didn't want her to go yet, and he was happy he already knew somebody before he went into the school year.

"You know what, Norman? Sure." She flashed him another pearly smile, and he felt happiness surge through himself.

"Where will we meet? The office, or-" Chloe cut him off, grabbing a pen from the box that was back in his hands, and quickly scribbled her number onto the backside of his hand.

"Text me when you get there, and I'll meet you out front. Sound good?" Norman nodded, set the box down again, and took out his phone to put her number in.

"Can I take your picture?" Chloe gave him a look, not really understanding what he needed a photo of her for. "For the contact photo?" He explained quickly, and she smiled at him and nodded. She flashed her pearly smile once again that night, and Norman was happy he could look at it whenever he wanted now.

She fished her phone out of her pocket, and handed it to Norman so he could put his contact in, and laughed as he took a selfie.

"Alright Norman, I'll talk to you later." She gave him a wave, and took off in a sprint back to her house, leaving Norman there to stare after her, his mind going over the conversation over and over again as he smiled to himself.

* * *

Back at her apartment, her throat tightened when she saw the pink slip attached to her door. **Eviction Notice**, the big block letters spelt out, and Chloe brought her hands up to wipe the tears that were already trying to form in her eyes. This _couldn't_ be happening. Not now, not when she had absolutely nowhere to go. She tore the paper off in rage, and stormed to the manager's office, the sign read closed, but she knew Ronnie was just hiding in the back office watching TV. She started banging on the bell, and it went on so long, her head started to ache. She was about to give up when the door handle moved, and Ronnie stuck his head out.

"_Well, well, well_. Look what the cat dragged in, find your note sweetheart?" Ronnie gave the pretty young blonde a slimy smile, and her lips curled in disgust as she held the pink slip up slightly.

"What the hell, Ronnie?! You said I still had two weeks before you would give me a notice, like three days ago!" The panic in her voice made Ronnie smile. He knew now how truly desperate she was.

"I have someone who will actually pay for the room." Ronnie shrugged easily. 'You have three days to get your shit out of that room, _or_ you can find a _different_ method of paying." Ronnie didn't need the money, and getting a girl as beautiful as Chloe to pay him off with sex was worth the crummy room.

Chloe's eyes started to well with tears, the situation with Keith Summers running through her mind yet again that night. _She was not a whore_. She wouldn't sleep with some dirt bag just for a place to sleep.

"I'll be out in three days." She growled, slamming the notice down. She turned and left at that, and Ronnie stared after her, feeling himself getting angry.

She started throwing things into boxes, not caring if they broke or not. Her blood was absolutely boiling. Before long, her body gave way to the exhaustion, and she crawled in to bed, crying softly into her pillow. She already had tomorrow planned in her head, and it was exactly what she needed, a day to herself. She'd go to school, show Norman around, then fake sick and go home. Simple enough, it would give her the time to pack, and to figure out where she would move to next.

* * *

**Hello! I'm testing my hand at a Bates Motel fanfiction, though I've only watched first season so far. I'd really appreciate a review here or there to let me know how I'm doing, and I plan on updating at least once a week, if not more. Thanks for reading, and until next time:)**

**Disclaimer: For the record, I own nothing you recognize in this story. I only own Chloe.**


	2. Moving on Out

Chloe woke up to her screeching alarm and quickly hit the snooze button before tucking herself back into her warm blanket cocoon. Only minutes later, her phone went off with its similar screeching alarm. She groaned as she rolled over and out of her warm bed, shutting both alarms off as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. As usual, the water was like ice, and her body tensed when she first got in, but eventually it relaxed as it got used to the chill.

When she was clean she wrapped herself in a large towel, attempting to warm herself completely. She was still shivering even when she was fully dry, but dropped the towel from her body as she pulled on her underwear and hooked her bra. She applied minor makeup to her face and styled her long blonde hair into a braid on the side of her head as she looked on at herself in the mirror, and when a few hairs came astray, she tucked them behind her ear.

Happy with her hair and makeup, she tugged on a pair of dark capris that ended just above her knees, pulled a flowery tank top on over her head, and shrugged her arms through a black cardigan. She grabbed an apple for the road and slipped on a pair of black flats as she rushed out the door, barely remembering to grab her book bag. She made sure to lock the door tightly behind her before she shoved her blasting ear buds into her ears, lit a cigarette, and left the apartment complex.

* * *

She made her way to her locker as soon as she had gotten inside the school, and began packing books up for her first few classes. She had checked her phone multiple times already, and Norman hadn't texted her once. She felt a little upset, thinking he had probably forgot about her. As much as she didn't want to seem desperate by texting him first, she also wanted to be sure he had gotten to school. After a minute or so of fighting down her pride, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sighed.

"_Did you make it to school alright?"_ She tapped the send button, and tucked the phone back into her pocket quickly before walking to her first class of the day.

She sat down at her desk, and starting diligently tapping her fingers to a random beat. After her math teacher had finally given her enough glares within a span of 10 minutes to make her stop, to pass even more time before class ended, she started doodling on the corner of her note sheet.

She had just finished a doodle of an elephant on a motorcycle when her phone buzzed with a text. She set her pen down and glanced at her teacher as she pulled the device out of her pocket as discreetly as she could.

"_Oh god, Chloe, I totally forgot about this morning. Can we meet up for lunch?"_ Norman. Upon hearing that he forgot, Chloe felt her stomach tighten in sadness, but came to the understanding that he probably had a ton on his plate from the move. She was antsy for lunch, excited to see Norman's face again.

"_Totally fine, see you then!"_ With the message sent, Chloe started to tuck her phone away when she heard a loud, gruff sigh. She looked up and saw her teacher was red in the face as he stared at her with a miffed expression.

"Ms. Everett. You simply cannot help but be a distraction today. Hallway for the rest of class." Her teacher went back to writing his notes, and some of her classmates snickered. Chloe could only shrug, not being bothered much, considering there was only 10 minutes left of class.

* * *

She had found Norman within five minutes after she had gotten her lunch. She saw him sitting alone, looking over a worksheet. She smiled to herself as she walked over and plopped her tray down in front of him, startling him. Norman looked on at Chloe as she sat down, his eyes wide. She gave him a smile before she bit into her glossy red apple.

"Hey." He spoke, looking back at his worksheet before stuffing it into his book bag. "I'm sorry about this morning this-" Chloe cut him off as she swallowed.

"No, no, no. It's fine." She flashed him a reassuring smile, and Norman felt relief wash over him, happy knowing she wasn't mad at him. "So how's life been since last night?" She chuckled.

"Math isn't that great. I liked history." Norman spoke, peeling his orange slowly, precisely. Chloe took a bite of her leafy salad and nodded.

"History's always been a favorite of mine. My math grade continues to suffer year after year." Norman offered her a slice of his orange, and smiled internally when she took it and popped it into her mouth, thanking him with a smile.

"Language art's is my favorite subject, I think. Is the teacher here nice?" Norman was somewhat nervous about his new teacher. His last language arts teacher was an old hag who loved to torment her students.

"You're in luck." Chloe gave him a smirk when he raised his eyebrows. "Miss Watsons one of the sweetest teachers ever. Not too much course work, and she always tries to make things easy, in my time with her anyway. As long as you act alright in her class. You're not a trouble maker, are you Mister Bates?" Chloe gave him a wink, and took another bite of her salad. Norman's eyes widened, and his heart almost skipped a beat.

"O- Of course not." His pale cheeks flushed and he looked back at his food. Chloe chuckled, setting her fork down. She stole a piece of his orange and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it within a few seconds.

"Well, I am." Chloe whispered to him, picking up her tray. She gave him an amused smile as she walked toward the trash bins, and he just stared after her, his cheeks still flushed.

* * *

"Hey Chlo." Bradley spoke slowly, setting her tray down on the table that sat beside the trash bins.

"Hey Brad, long time no see." Chloe gave a soft smile to her friend, a smile that was completely ignored.

"Isn't he just adorable?" She sighed. Chloe followed Bradley's stare, seeing it led to Norman.

"Who, Norman?" Bradley nodded looking back to Chloe. "Yeah, Norman's a sweetheart. He's pretty smart too. He's definitely going to be knocking some girls off their feet around here." Chloe chuckled, setting her tray on the table.

"What about you? Has Norman Bates got you swooning, Chloe?" Bradley joked, and Chloe gave her a 'seriously?' look. Both of the girls started giggling as they looked back at Norman once more.

"C'mon B, you know I'm practically unswoonable. Plus Norman's just a smidge too innocent for my taste." Chloe shrugged. "I'm gonna get back to him before lunch ends, help him to his next class. I'll text you later." Bradley gave her a small, understanding smile that Chloe returned before she started to walk back to her and Norman's table.

"Hey, Chloe, wait!" Bradley jogged to keep up with her. "Are you going to Dane's party tomorrow night? It's supposed to be awesome." Bradley was excited for the party, and couldn't wait for it. Chloe had heard about it, but was too focused on her housing situation to worry about it.

"Mm, I dunno B." Chloe looked back at Norman, who was now watching her. Her eyebrows furrowed, and he looked away.

"Free beer, cheap weed, and hot guys." Bradley continued, trying to convince her friend to come. Chloe was prepared to turn her down, but Bradley put on her puppy dog eyes. "You know you want to." Bradley pressed on, and Chloe sighed, giving her a tired smile.

"Alright, alright. I'll try and stop by. Dane's house, right?" Bradley nodded. "See you then." The girls both walked their separate ways, and Norman waited for Chloe by the exit, carrying her books for her. She beamed at him as they left the cafeteria.

* * *

It turned out that they actually had the same language arts class together, which each of the teens was excited about. Norman even sat right behind her, and they spent the entire class passing a doodle filled note back and forth. It was completely filled by the time class ended, and Chloe could barely keep the laughter inside looking at the random sketches, though she did feel sort of bad, knowing she was distracting Norman from school. At the same time, it felt nice to have someone to laugh and talk with during class.

When the bell rang, Chloe and Norman were quick to pack up their things, but ended up delayed when Miss Watson called out for Norman.

"Norman, can I see you after class?" Norman shuffled back and forth on each foot, looking uncomfortable and Chloe gave him what she hoped was a reassuring touch on the shoulder. "Ms. Everett, please don't start distracting your fellow students. I'd hate to have to send you to the office."

Miss Watson gave Chloe a heavy stare as she picked up Normans file. Chloe returned the stare with a restrained glare, and Norman stayed put awkwardly, though he wanted to follow after Chloe as she walked out the door. He tapped his foot impatiently

"Sure thing . I'll text you later Norman!" Chloe called exiting the room, tucking her hands in her pockets. She didn't even spare a glance back as she walked out the door smirking to herself.

The school day was finally over, and she could finally go home and relax. Except she couldn't, and the thought stopped her dead in her tracks. She still had to pack her stuff up, only having two days left till she was officially homeless. Chloe sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

She slowly walked to her locker without purpose. She didn't want to hurry home anymore, knowing her afternoon and evening would just be filled with packing. She tossed her books inside the locker harshly, along with her bag. She wasn't coming back tomorrow and that was for sure. She probably should have gone home today to finish packing, but seeing and talking with Norman had put her in a better mood. He made her forget about her troubles with the apartment she was being kicked out of. But now it was back to reality, and she knew she couldn't put off packing any longer.

* * *

Once back at the complex, she shook herself off well, and shrugged her cardigan off before entering the lobby. It was raining so often as of late, and her jacket was absolutely soaking. From the moment she entered, Ronnie was leering at her, his mouth almost watering when he saw the wet fabric of her shirt cling to her body. Chloe made a noise of disgust.

"Pig." She muttered under her breath, glaring at the man as she walked past. Ronnie frowned, hearing her.

"Got something to say, sweet cheeks? Remember I can kick your assout of that room at any moment." He shouted after her as she unlocked her door. She sighed, regretting not holding her tongue. She needed as long as she could in this place, sadly.

* * *

As soon as she got inside, she slammed the door and yanked her suitcase out of the bottom of the closet and started packing her clothes. After folding about 6 shirts, 4 skirts, 5 pairs of jeans, she started just throwing clothes in the suitcase. She ended up having to sit on it to get it zipped, but it was worth it to not have to fold every item of clothing she owned. She moved onto tearing down her posters and pictures when she was finished packing her clothes.

She ended up stopping to gaze at the memories, whether it be friends, her brother, bands or even herself, she smiled at each and every photo. It was around 11 when she finally had everything packed. Well, mostly everything, she had left out an outfit for the next day, and some granola bars to snack on. Everything else was either packed or thrown out without a second thought.

She was snacking on a granola bar when the clock read 11:30, looking around her now bare apartment, and thinking about what to do next. The next day would be solely dedicated to finding a new place to live. She figured that was a little bit more important than school. And so was sleep, at this point. She was yet again exhausted, and couldn't wait to sleep in the next morning. After making sure her alarms were off, she got into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. She plopped into bed and snuggled into her covers, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When Chloe woke, the sun was glaring in through her windows, and she felt well rested for the first time in what felt like forever. She stretched as she got out of the bed, and groaned as her bare feet hit the cold, hard ground. She followed her normal morning routine, and was soon enough dressed in pair of dark skinny jeans, with a dressy black and white striped shirt. She pulled on her black flats, grabbed her purse, and left the apartment full of hope.

She hit the bagel store down the street first, grabbing a strawberry bagel with cream cheese, and purchasing a newspaper. She wanted to look for any help wanted before just wandering up to random places and asking if they were hiring. After seeing nothing but crummy jobs with low pay, and no available places to rent, she groaned in disbelief. She grabbed her purse and got up determination shining in her green eyes. She lit herself a cigarette, took a long drag, and started walking.

She had stopped in 5 different places, each person giving her a fake sympathetic smile, claiming they didn't need any more workers. Chloe knew it was bullshit, because one of the places had a recently put up 'help wanted sign' in the window. She didn't know what to do anymore, didn't know where to apply.

It was around lunch time when she felt her heart sink, and her anxiety start to set in. The panic had been permanent these past few weeks, but now it felt like she was suffocating. It was too much for her to handle, so she decided to just head home and spend her last day of having the stupid apartment in the dark. She was walking past the motel Normans family had just bought with quickened steps, wanting to get home as fast as possible. She was a little past the bus stop when her phone buzzed with a text.

"_Hey, Chloe, I you weren't here today, at school. Would you like me to bring you your homework? I could stop by your place?"_ The text was from Norman, and it made her smile brightly. He was such a sweetheart.

"_No, that's fine, I'll pick it up tomorrow. Thanks though!"_ She hit reply and glanced up at the motel when an idea hit her.

* * *

The motel was now under new management, she realized. She could try and apply for a job for the Bates family, and possibly be able to work for her room &amp; board. At this point she was desperate enough to ask right then and there.

After climbing the numerous stairs, her heart clenching with each step, Chloe was at the top, knocking on the front door. She prayed that she still looked alright after her all day walk around town, and that Norman's family was as nice as him. The door opened, revealing a middle aged, but beautiful blond woman.

"Hi there, I'm Norma Bates, how can I help you?" Norma smiled politely but silently eyed the girl in front of her cautiously, taking in her appearance. She was young, small girl, probably no older than seventeen or eighteen, blond, and pretty. The girl reminded Norma of herself at that age.

"Hi, my name's Chloe Everett, I'm a friend of Norman's." Chloe trailed off, and Norma stared at her with a blank expression. "I was wondering if you need any help with the motel? Cleaning or something?" Chloe looked at the woman shyly, stuttering through the sentence. If anyone's gaze could break someone confidence, it would be Norma's.

"Oh, I don't know. We don't really have the money to hire somebody at this time. Have you-" Norma cut herself off as she saw the girls, Chloe's, eyes start to fill with tears. "Oh honey, what's wrong? I'm sure there is plenty of work out there, better than cleaning an old motel, for a young girl like you." Chloe shook her head, rubbing her eyes, willing the tears away. She felt her heart break, knowing her last shot was in fact, shot. She'd be homeless this time tomorrow.

"No, there isn't. God, this is so embarrassing." Chloe groaned "I'm so sorry." She sniffed, wiping her eyes again.

"It's alright, it's alright." Norma hushed the girl. "Come inside and tell me what the problem is. We'll figure something out." Norma felt her motherly instinct coming out, feeling bad for the young emotional girl that stood on her doorstep. Chloe nodded, and Norma led her into the large living room.

"I'm being kicked out of my apartment tomorrow." Chloe explained slowly, and Norma was shocked that she had an apartment in the first place.

"But you're so young, how do you have one to begin with?" Asked the ever-curious Norma.

"I left home right away when I turned eighteen. My parents weren't the kindest souls in the world. My brother Abel helped me out by giving me the cash. But cash runs out, and I'm behind on rent and the landlord is an asshole." Chloe quickly covered her mouth, but Norma just encouraged her to keep talking. "He said I had to pay him, or have sex with him to keep my apartment, and nobody in town will hire me because of my parent reputation, so I can't get any money. I came here because I thought maybe you'd hire me, and if you did hire me, I was going to ask if my pay could maybe just be letting me stay in one of the motel rooms." Chloe trailed off, shielding her face from Norma's view. She didn't want the older woman to see anymore of her tears.

Norma had listened to Chloe's story, keeping an open mind. The story reminded her somewhat of her own background, and it was for that fact that Norma made up her mind.

"Tell you what, I'll let you stay in the spare room in the house. You help clean the house and motel up, and when we open, you housekeep. You'll get the spare room, and 5 dollars per room you clean so you can have some money of your own. How does that sound?" Norma realized it would be different having this girl around, and she had no clue how Norman would react, but she knew they could all make it work.

"Are yo- are you serious? Oh my god, Mrs. Bates, thank you, thank you so, so much!" Happy tears spilled over, and she threw her thin arms around Norma. Norma stiffened, but relaxed over a few seconds and returned the hug timidly.

"Please, call me Norma." Chloe beamed at Norma, her whole body buzzing in delight. "Now, do you need help bringing your stuff over? I can help you with the car." Chloe just stared at the woman who was now a saint in her eyes, nodding slowly. "Let's get this show on the road than!" Norma clapped her hands together and stood up, holding a hand out to help Chloe up. Chloe smiled as she accepted Norma's hand, and they left the house, Chloe rambling on about random topics. It made Norma smile.

* * *

Stopping for lunch before they got to Chloe's apartment, they got to know each other a bit more. Chloe quickly picked up that Norma was pretty guarded, and that she absolutely adored Norman, he was the apple of her eye.

Norma was quick to evaluate that the girl in front of her was a little bit more reserved and confidant than she was at the house, but was still polite. Chloe was sure she had made a good impression on Mrs. Bates, and hoped the impression would last. They ended up playing a sort of twenty questions, most of which questions were asked by Norma, seeing as Chloe felt she knew enough about Norma. Chloe understood from Norma's perspective, and answered all questions almost honestly, wanting to gain Norma's trust.

"Anything wrong with you medically?"

"No." Chloe lied, not wanting to dwell on that area. Norma gave her a look and Chloe only shrugged, picking at her food.

"Do you keep your grades up?"

"For the most part." Was getting C's considered keeping your grades up? Chloe supposed so.

"Do you do any drugs?" Norma stressed on this question.

"Smoke cigarettes." She left out the part that she occasionally smokes weed, Norma looked upset enough about the cigarettes.

"Do you drink?"

"Not often enough." That made Norma laugh.

"You seem like a good kid, Chloe. It'll be nice to have you around." Norma gave Chloe a pat on the shoulder, and Chloe gave her an appreciative smile. "I do have a few rules though." Chloe nodded in understanding. "No smoking inside the house, no coming home at all hours of the night, nobody coming over without permission, and door stays open if you are in Norman's room or he is in yours." Chloe agreed without hesitation, the rules seemed easy enough to abide by. After a few more minutes of chatter, they continued their meal in silence.

* * *

At her apartment building, Chloe hopped out of the car, telling Mrs. Bates to keep the car running. She didn't want Norma to see the dump of a place she lived in.

"I'll be in and out in a snap." She had called to Norma as she ran into the building.

"Back so soon sweet cheeks? How'd those dumpsters look? Cozy?" Ronnie chortled to himself when he saw Chloe walk in. She scowled at him.

"I'm leaving, asshole. I've found myself a better place to stay than in this rotten piece of shit apartment." Ronnie blanched, having not expected her to actually find a place.

"Watch who you're talking to, girl." Ronnie growled, following her down the hall to where her room was located. Her stuff was sitting in a neat pile by the door, ready to be wheeled out. She grabbed the handle of the suitcase and started wheeling toward the door that Ronnie was now blocking.

"Get outta my way, Ronnie. I'm just grabbing my shit and leaving." Chloe huffed, trying to shove past the repulsive man. He flashed her a grim smile that showed off his yellow teeth.

"How'd you manage to find anything, Chloe? They'll kick you out as soon as you miss your first rent payment, and then you'll come crawling back to me." Ronnie growled, backing her further into the apartment. Chloe felt her blood turn to ice when she saw the leering expression on his face, but stood her ground.

"Get outta my way, Ronnie. Don't try to do anything you'll regret." Chloe was feeling the panic start to set in as he stepped closer, looking more and more deranged with each step. She tightened her hold on her luggage.

"Even if you don't come back, you still owe me for 2 months of rent, Chloe. You wouldn't want lawyers involved, would you?" Ronnie wanted to have sex with Chloe. It was as simple as that. Chloe's blood started to boil, the piece of shit threatening her with lawyers, and on top of that, he had been staring at her boobs the whole time that they had been talking.

"I'd rather get sued for money I don't have than have your disgusting hands on me." Chloe crossed one of her tanned arms across her chest, blocking the pervs view. He looked into her eyes giving her a hard stare, and she just glared back at him. "I left the keys on the counter. Goodbye Ronald." She murmured, ramming her shoulder into his as she passed him. She was getting a new start, and she wasn't taking shit from anyone, especially not someone like Ronnie.

Ronnie stared after her, mouth open in shock, face full of fury.

* * *

_**Well, that's chapter two! I guess it was kind of boring, but Chloe now has a job and a place to stay! I really appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews I got for the first chapter, like really, thank you guys! Would really appreciate if you kept them coming! Until next time!**_


	3. Stumble on By

She hauled her over packed suitcase into the back of Norma's car, the smile on her face radiant. She hadn't looked back once, even as Ronnie shouted obscenities after her. Her mind was too focused on the future, which looked way brighter than it had when she stayed at that crappy apartment. She was going to have a proper roof over her head, a meal in her stomach every night, and a normal family that didn't fight every single night. At least thats what she gathered from what Norma had told her.

It was 3 in the afternoon when they pulled up to the motel, and Chloe knew that Norman would be home by now. He had been a thought, lingering in her mind since lunch, and she wondered how he would take the news of his new housemate. She _hoped _he would be understanding, but she knew that was an awful lot to ask, especially with just moving into a new house.

'Do you need some help bring your things up? I can get Norman to help." Norma offered, shutting her door. Chloe glanced up to the house as she got out of the vehicle, shaking her head.

"No, that's fine. I don't want to disrupt him anymore than I already am." Norma gave Chloe a questioning glance.

"Norman won't mind, I'm sure of it." Norma tried, and Chloe smiled at that.

"Nah, it's fine I swear. He's probably doing something anyway." Chloe waved it off and grabbed her stuff out of the trunk. Norma grabbed a box, and Chloe wheeled her suitcase. Two more boxes sat at the bottom of the stairs, and Chloe plopped them on top of her suitcase.

"See? I got it." Chloe beamed and Norma smiled back politely as she unlocked the large door.

"Norman, I'm home." Norma called into the house, and a slight shuffling could be heard upstairs. Chloe's stomach tightened with nerves, and she watched the staircase, waiting for Norman to appear.

"Hello mother." Norman spoke, coming into view, his eyes widening when he spotted Chloe beside Norma, boxes piled high. "Chloe, I don't your work, I'm-" Chloe cut him off.

"That's not exactly why I'm here Norman." She thought of what to say, before just breaking it to him. "I'm moving in and helping you guys out with the motel." She stuttered through the explanation, gauging his reaction. He bite at his lip for a second before giving her a full blown smile.

"Alright, cool, that's great. Do you need help with your boxes?" Chloe stared at him in disbelief.

"You're fine with it? Just like that?" She asked, eyes wide. Norman stared at her, amusement playing in his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I don't see why you couldn't stay here, seeing as you're gonna help with the motel. What room is hers, mother?" Norman asked, taking the box from his mother.

"The first one across the hall and down. I'm going to make dinner. Chloe, please explain to Norman the rule about the doors." With that, Norma turned toward the kitchen and left the teens alone.

"I'll show you to your room, c'mon." He dragged her suitcase behind him, leaving her with a medium sized box to carry.

"I can get that Norman, it's fine." She attempted to grab for the case but he jerked it away before she could touch it.

"It's fine Chloe. I have it." She let it drop and they trekked up the stairs silently. "This," Norman paused as he shoved the old door open. "Is your room." The teens walked inside and Chloe looked around in amazement. The room was larger than any she'd ever had. Her apartment was only slightly bigger. She turned around a few times, gaping at the room.

"Do you like it?" Norman asked timidly, gauging her reaction. She turned to him and threw her arms around his neck, attacking him with a hug.

"I love it! Oh my god, Norman! This is great!" She let go of him and went to plop on the bed. Norman was standing where she left him, stunned. Chloe sighed, resting her hands on her stomach. "Door's have to be open when we are in each others rooms. That was the rule your mom was talking about."

"O-okay." Norman stuttered, still thinking about the hug he had just received from the pretty girl. "I'm gonna let you be, I have some homework…" He trailed off, and Chloe sat up in a flash.

"Oh, that's fine! I'm just gonna unpack, maybe catch up on some homework. See you at dinner." He nodded at her, gave her a barely there smile, and left. She got off the bed and shut the door behind him. She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in, and leaned against the door.

* * *

After putting up most of her pictures and posters, setting up some of her knick knacks and books, and shoving her clothes away, she was tired. Norma had called her down for an early dinner, it was a casserole type thing that was absolutely delicious. She gave Chloe a short list of things to do around the house, and she got to it right away.

* * *

"Favorite color?" Chloe called to Norman from the window she was cleaning. Norman thought for a moment before calling back.

"Blue. Favorite band?" He hit the large rug with his broom once again. Chloe didn't even hesitate as she called back.

" The Beatles, for sure. Favorite season?" The filthy window was finally clean and Chloe stood back to admire her work. One down, twenty more to go.

"Uh, fall, maybe? Or may-" He was interrupted by a loud, gruff voice.

"Norman Bates?" Keith Summers. Chloe could tell it was that asshole just by the voice. She walked around front quickly, watching Keith stumble up the stairs. "Well, lookie here. Chloe 'Prude' Everett. Whatcha doin in my house Chloe? Thought we had an _agreement_." Chloes small nose wrinkled in disgust.

" It isn't yours anymore, Keith. I live here with the Bates' now. They were kind enough to let me stay and help out without me needing to suck their dicks in return." Chloe spat at the foul man and he just chuckled, turning his attention back to the confused Norman.

"Just moved a few nights ago, huh? How d'ya like it?" Keith asked, playing somewhat nice.

" Uh, fine so far, who ar-" Norman was cut off yet again.

"Live here with your mom?" Chloe shifted feet as she watched Keith cautiously. She grabbed Norman's bicep to lead him away, but Norman resisted.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Norman was curious. The man in front of him gave him an odd vibe, but passed it off as nothing. Chloe tried again to pull him away, and Norman shrugged her off.

"Norman, c'mon. Don't acknowledge him." Chloe whispered much to low for Keith to hear, but he saw her lips move.

" Chloe, don't you think there is something more important for you to do in maybe, the kitchen?" Keith mocked her and Chloe huffed. Norman felt irritation seep into his mind. "I know about yer mom, kid. I know about you too. You're 17, you're from Arizona, and yer father just died a few months back." Chloe hadn't known that part, and felt sadness in her core. Poor Norman.

"I think you need to watch what you saw to my friend. I'll get my mom." Norman shuffled to the door.

"Let's just go inside, Norman. Just ignore him, and he'll go away." Chloe urged. Norman continued standing his ground, but turned to call for Norma.

"What I say to that little skank is none of yer concern, boy. I've known her and her family a hell of a lot longer than you have." Keith sneered and Norman's blood started to boil.

"She is not a skank." He hissed, starting to walk down the stairs, his hands balled into fists. Keith just chuckled, his face having the mark of a permanent asshole like grin.

"And whattda ya know about running a motel? Cause you look like a little boy ta me!" Keith shouted.

"Can I help you with something?" Norma asked, walking onto the porch. She tucked her rag into her apron and starred the ugly man down. Keith just squinted his eyes as he stared at the Norma, not moving in the slightest.

"Think it's you that needs help." Keith spoke simply, and Norma walked forward, closer to the teens.

"Oh really, and how might that be?" Chloe admired Ms. Bates badassness.

"I'm Keith Summers." He paused, waiting for their reactions. When they gave no response and just stared blankly at him, he felt his face flush with anger. "Summers." He spoke louder, almost shouting at them. "This is my family's property. My great- great-" He was cut off.

"Jesus christ, Keith. Go to your sisters and sleep this shit off. This property _was_ your families. Key word; was. You lost it due to your inexplicable drinking habits, and have nobody to blame but yourself. Norma can handle this motel just fine, and doesn't need the drama you're bound to bring." Keith glared at the young girl, sizing her up, and Chloe shrunk away slightly, her confidence waning. Norma threw her an appreciative smile before stepping down a few steps.

"I'm sure it was really hard for you to lose the property, and I'm sorry. But it's ours, like Chloe said." Keith stepped forward and Norma stood her ground.

"I know everything about this place, this town. You know nuthin about this town. What makes you think you can run this place by yerself?" Keith slurred. Norma walked right in front of Keith, and the teens stared on in disgust at the man.

"Because I can. Now get the hell off our property before we call the police. If i catch you here again, I'll shoot you myself." Norma spoke, walking back up the stairs. Norman looked away in discomfort, and Chloe watched the scene with eyes of a hawk.

"You'll call the police? I'm friends with half of them, we even go fishing. So go ahead and call the police! This is my house!" Keith shouted stumbling away as Norma waved the kids inside. "Go ahead and call them!"

"Get the hell outta here, Keith. I know officer Shelby wouldn't mind throwing your ass in jail!" Chloe shout at the man, and he in turn flipped her off as he tripped over a root.

Norman took a stance right beside Chloe as the watch Keith stumble his way back to his truck.

"Do you think you should've said all those things to him?" Norman asked, glancing between the women. Norma's face scrunched up in annoyance as she waved the question off.

"He's just some pathetic, drunk loser slob, honey. He's just, he's not gonna bother us anymore." Norma spoke as reassuringly as she could to Norman, and looked to Chloe with some pleading eyes that Chloe quickly caught onto.

"Don't worry, Norman. Keith's always been all talk. He never follows through with anything unless it has to do with food or beer." Chloe gave Norman a soft smile and Norma led them both back into the house. Norman turned to see Keith drive away.

* * *

Norman sat on the couch, finishing some homework, Chloe sat on the large chair closest to the record player, reading a book with her feet tucked under her, and Norma was on the phone, arguing with some incompetent roofers.

Chloe was content with just listening to the record, and blocked Norma out. When she looked up from her book, she watched as Norma left the room. She set her book down and followed curiously, leaving Norman alone.

"Hi, are you Mrs. Bates?" That peppy, but slow voice could only belong to one person. Bradley.

"I am." Norma answered slowly, watching the girl with a guarded stare.

"I'm Bradley Martin, we're Norman's friends, from school. We're going to the library, and we're wondering if he'd like to come study with us." Bullshit. Chloe knew that Bradley was just trying to get Norman to go to the party with them. Chloe felt Norman step past her and into the view of Bradley and her friends. Chloe stood away in the shadows.

"Hey." Norman spoke breathily. Chloe felt her stomach tighten in uneasiness.

"Hey, Norman." Bradley gave her glossy smile, one that Norman couldn't help but return. Chloe wanted to just go to her room and bury her face into her feathery pillow. Jealousy was creeping into her body, she could tell. That made her even more uneasy. She couldn't like Norman, could she?

"I'm sure he would love to go. But we're in the middle of a lot of stuff. We still got a lot of unpacking to do…" Norma trailed off, looking as if she just wanted to go back inside and get stuff down.

"That's totally fine. I totally get it." Bradley held her hand's up in surrender.

"Well. maybe I could-" Norman was cut off by his mother.

"Not tonight, Norman, not tonight. Tonight's not a good idea. Maybe another time." Norman stared at his mother in disbelief that she would do this to him.

"No worries, it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Bates." Bradley said, trying to leave a good impression.

"It was nice to meet you too, thanks for stopping by." Norma spoke sweetly as she shut the door softly.

"How could you do that? Not even let me answer?" Norman said, his voice steely.

"Well, there's no point in answering. You would say yes, and I would have to tell you no." Norma spoke, heading to the kitchen.

"I could of gone mom." Norma just shrugged. It was at this point Chloe decided to just head up to her room, not wanting to invade on anything.

* * *

She had her window open, cigarette between her lips, and phone in hand. Slightly shivering in her tanktop and boy shorts, he was sitting in the window sill, as to not get so much smoke in the room. She had texted Bradley that she ended up to busy for the party, and Bradley texted back her understanding.

"_I'll still grab you some weed;)_" That made Chloe smile a bit.

She heard stomping up the stairs only minutes later, and Norma yelling.

"If you're gonna act like that, you can just stay in your room the rest of the night!" The stomping ended with a slam of a door, and Chloe quickly put her cigarette out. She grabbed the book she had been reading and continued reading it until her door swung open.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Bradley." He stated, staring around the room, looking at all the new items. "I like your room."

Chloe gave him a fake smile before going back to her book.

"Thanks, have fun with Bradley." She spoke in a voice that held no passion. He gave her an odd look before taking a big breath.

Will you cover for me? I mean, if my mother asks?" Chloe only nodded, showing now expression, and Normans face lit up. He walked forward and threw his arms around her bare shoulder, giving her goosebumps. "Thanks Chloe! I dunno when I'll be back, but, yeah." He finished awkwardly, and Chloe just nodded.

"Stay away from the drugs, Norman." Chloe warned, knowing their effects.

"What?" Norman gave her an odd glance.

"Nothing, go have fun with Bradley." Chloe shrugged, and Norman followed her advice.

"Night Chloe." She just nodded, and with that, Norman scattered back to his room. Chloe threw her book onto her bed, and stared out the window, resting her head on her bare, smooth knees.

* * *

Chloe had probably stayed in that position for an hour, until she heard shattering glass, and Norma's scream.

"Norman!"

* * *

**And cut! Sort of another boring chapter, but hey, next one will be filled with excitement, I promise! Sorry about the late update, my teacher's have been piling on a ton of school work. If I don't update on time, just automatically blame it on my schoolwork. I plan on updating again by May 23, if not, shortly after that. I was happy with all the favorite and follows of the last chapter, kinda hoped for more reviews though. I really appreciate them, I love all your thoughts, and they get me to write faster! *Wink, wink* Thank's for reading, and until next time!**


	4. Take a Beating

Chloe sat straight up, pausing for a moment as she stared at the large oak door, wondering if she heard correctly. She climbed out of the window cautiously and walked closer to the door, slowly putting her ear against it.

"Norman!" Chloe heard the shrill scream again, causing Chloe to slightly jump.

Wasting no time, she yanked the door open with a bang. She booked it down the stairs, skipping steps as she went. She turned into the hall that led to the kitchen and skidded to a stop when she saw Norma holding knife up in a defensive stance, fear and horror etched into her face.

"Oh what the he-" Chloe started, but she stopped when she saw Keith standing in the corner, the expression his face held was one of lechery. "Keith what the fuck, dude." Chloe asked as she stared at the older man in confusion.

Keith scowled at the girl in front of him and started stalking toward her. Chloe started to back away, trying to get as much distance between herself and Keith, as fast as she could. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she felt pure terror leak into her system. Norma took this opportunity to slink around behind him. As she raised the frying pan that she had grabbed from the drying rack, close enough to bash his head in, Keith turned, bringing with him a swift punch to Norma's stomach, knocking the wind right out of her.

Chloe watched in horror as he shoved Norma to the floor, and from the look of it, was about to straddle her. With quick thinking, she ran and jumped onto his back, and immediately started punching the foul man in the head and face. He groaned in pain, staggering back into a wall. Chloe ended up between the large man and the wall. She was losing air fast, but continued beating Keith.

"Urghh!" He groaned loudly, reaching behind him, swinging his pocket knife wildly. He managed to blindly slice Chloe's face, making her pause to hiss with pain. Keith chuckled as he swung his head back and bashed it against Chloe's, effectively knocking the small girl out.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered, stepping forward. He smiled when she fell to the floor with a small thud echoing in her wake. He stared at her, appraising all the damage he inflicted on the teen. Her nose was bleeding, and may or may not have been broken. His smile widened when he saw the damage he had made with the knife. The area above her brow was dripping blood, the cut surprisingly long, and probably deep, considering the amount of blood that seemed to be flowing from it. Keith gave her a kick to the stomach before turning his attention to Norma.

Norma was just getting up when Keith turned back to her. He watched her quivering hand that was still holding the knife, and just let out a full belly laugh.

"Now what do you think you're going to do with that?" Keith chuckled, stepping toward the newly distracted woman, whose horrified gaze was now settled on the knocked out, bloody teen that laid in a heap upon her kitchen floor.

"Norman!" Norma tried screaming again, the sad realization slowly sinking in that her beloved son wasn't there to help her out of this situation. Still she held her ground as best as she could, fighting even when Keith had her straddled, or when he had her handcuffed to the kitchen table. She struggled to keep her legs closed together from the pervert of a man, but she lost the hard fought battle, and Keith forced himself onto her as she cried.

But almost as soon as Keith was on her, he was off. Norman stood over the man, a raised door stop in hand. He stared at the scene before him, his eyes glazed over in a almost in a shell shocked sort of way. His heart was close to beating out of his chest as the full scene came to few. His mother now sat on the floor, handcuffed to the kitchen table, and he saw one of his newest friends and housemates crumpled on the floor, a bloody, pale mess. His mother's panicked voice snapped him out of his shock.

"Norman, I'm in handcuffs. Check him for the key." Norma sniffed, trying to rub away the tears that were staining her cheeks. Norman quickly patted down the knocked out man, and found the key's within seconds. He undid one cuff on his mother as fast as he could, and handed the keys over to his mother who got the other cuff off in record time. Once sure that Keith was secure in the handcuffs Norma was in seconds ago, the pair went to check on Chloe. They let out breaths of relief when they saw her chest rise and fall erratically.

"Mother, she's alive!" Norman exclaimed happily, relief flooding his system. Norma just nodded, watching the girl's labored breaths. She wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Set a sheet or something on the couch, then lay her out. We'll patch her up here, we can't afford the hospital." Norma sighed wiping her hands on her skirt. She was still jittery with nerves as she watched Norman exit the room. When she heard Chloe cough, Norma was immediately at her side.

"Chloe, can you hear me?" Norma questioned, pushing aside some hair that was covering the teen's eyes. Chloe's eyes were still shut, but an almost silent moan could be heard from the girl, and her eyelids were flickering. Norma was on full alert, especially when she heard a shuffling sound from Keith's direction.

"She deserved that, hell she deserved more, just like you deserved what you got. She just didn't enjoy it as much as you did." Keith croaked out in a pathetic sort of chuckle, enjoying the furious expression Norma's face held. The grin dropped from his face as Norma picked up the kitchen knife, and it was pure terrified when Norma charged full force into the man, stabbing him repeatedly.

* * *

Norman rushed into the kitchen, arms full of linens and pillows. All the contents that were settled in his arms dropped to the floor as he took in the scene before him.

"Mother…" He gaped, absolutely horrified. Norma spared him an exhausted glance, then turned back to the dead man beneath her. She got up and away from the man, still in a daze.

The sound of a shuffle and moan alerted the Bates that Chloe was waking up, and that she was in pain. Norma let out a sigh.

"Go grab all the bed linens from the motel and we'll wrap him up. We can store him in one of the bathtubs till I figure out what to do next." Norma nodded her head at the mess of a man. "I'll get Chloe settled." Norman was headed to do as he was told but paused.

"Mother, shouldn't we call the police? You killed him in self-defense. He was going to hurt you and Chloe even more. It was self-defense, right mother?" Norma gave him a glare.

"I refuse to be known as the rape/murder house Norman! Not right when we moved here, we came here for a fresh start, and that's what I'm getting. Now go get the sheets." Norma snarled, but Norman was still reluctant.

"What do we tell Chloe?" Norman nodded to the girl whose eyelids were now halfway open. Her eyes were slowly moving, probably unseeing.

"I don't know." Norma whispered, staring at the girl.

* * *

Chloe was now awake, and not as groggy as one might expect. She woke with surprise when she realized she wasn't in a bed, but rather on the couch of the Bates' living room. It was pitch black in the room, and Chloe didn't mind. She was trying to recall what had happened, and all she could pick up was Keith Summers face, and Norma holding a knife with a face that showed she was scared out of her mind.

"Norma?" Chloe called, her throat scratchy, a metallic taste on her tongue. Her head was pounding, and when she stood, everything got dizzy. "Norma?" She tried again, grasping onto anything her hands could reach.

When she made it to her desired destination, she stared on in shock, her headache practically doubling. Blood was spilt over the floor, though it looked as if someone had tried to clean it.

"Norma!" Chloe screamed in a panic, choking slightly on her words. She felt the hot tears begin to leak down her cheeks, not sure what to do. As she started to hyperventilate, she felt someone grab her. She screamed bloody murder as she tried to escape the grasp.

Norman held onto her, not sure what to do. He had heard her scream from the bathroom, and the panic that had twisted within his gut was unreal. He felt an unknown feeling start to rear it's head when he saw the tears fall down her ashen cheeks.

"Chloe, calm down, it's just me. It's Norman, Norman Bates." He spoke in a somewhat soothing voice, and Chloe slackened against him, sobs still escaping from her lips. Norman turned her so he could see her face. He felt anger start to swirl in his blood as he saw her battered face.

"Where, wher-" She hiccupped. "Where's your mom? Is she alright?" Norman only nodded, somewhat reluctant to give away information. Chloe hung her head in relief, but tensed up again. "Whose blood is that?" Chloe questioned, and Norman just gave her one of his intense stares, hoping she'd drop it. "Norman, whose blood is that?" She asked once more, and when he couldn't look her in the eyes, she pulled away from him.

Norman was at a loss. He didn't know what he could give away, and he missed her presence beside himself. Chloe stared at him, wincing here and there when her head started to hurt too much.

"Chloe, just wait for my mother, and everything will be fi-" Norman had stepped forward to but his hand back on Chloe's shoulder and she just shrugged him off, her face holding the expression of little girl who was just told 'no' for the first time. Norman huffed, but let the beans spill. Norman recounted what his mother had told him had happened, and Chloe nodded, confirming it all, at least up until she was knocked out. When she heard about Keith's rough demise, she felt sick. It was Keith's blood on the floor though, not Norma's, and that put some of the sickness at ease.

'I thought you were dead. When I saw you for the first time." Norman spoke in a whisper, his voice breaking halfway through, his eye's looking far off. Chloe frowned and slipped her hand into his. Norman accepted the gesture and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Take's more than a rotten man like that to kill me, Norman." Chloe gave him a smile. "Don't worry, your mom will help us out, she knows what she's doing." Chloe spoke, downing the three Tylenol that Norman had got for her as she spoke. Norman only let out a small half smile, one that didn't reach his eyes.

"I need to finish this up, then go help my mother. Keith's blood got onto the carpet, and so we are tearing it and all the others rooms with the same carpet up." Norman explained, getting back to work. "You should rest some more. I'll let my mother know." Chloe nodded in appreciation.

"Goodnight, Norman." Chloe spoke, ducking down and giving him an awkward sort of side hug. Norman only nodded as he scrubbed away at the blood.

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Chloe stripped her clothes from her body and grimaced at the unnatural blue and black hues that were already beginning to form over it. She touched the cut above her eyes, but hissed as she pulled back right away.

"Son of a _bitch." _She growled, letting it be. Somebody, Chloe assumed Norma, had already cleaned the cut up. It was deep, but didn't look deep enough for stitches. It would definitely leave a scar though. Her nose was black and blue, but didn't seem to be broken, which Chloe was grateful for. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes. She groaned at the thought.

Chloe had no energy for this; no energy for anything, actually. She hopped into bed, and could only hope that Norma would have a plan for the rest of the situation. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep, but nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, got this one out on time; two day's before hand, actually. I know, it even shocked me! I gotta admit, I was super excited with all the reviews I got for last chapter, they definitely got me writing faster, so thanks to all that reviewed! One of the recurring things, I noticed in the reviews, is Dylan. Don't worry guys, he'll get into the story soon enough! And as of yet **_**omguhavebrowneyes**_**, Chloe's romantic partner is undetermined, but I also think she'd look swell with Dylan ;) Oh! I also started second season of Bates Motel; I had one hell of a time finding it! Here's hoping it's good, and until next time guys:)**


	5. Issues

Chloe woke with a start from her third nightmare of the night, she was breathing heavily, and a cold sweat was spread across her body. She was restless, last night's events still tumbling around wildly in her head. She glanced out the window, expecting the harsh darkness of night, but saw that it was sunny out, and was probably close to noon. She pulled the covers off her body and jumped out of bed, wincing at the small, but sharp slivers of pain she felt all over her body.

She stepped into the hallway, being as quiet as she could, not knowing for sure what time it actually was. She went to the bathroom before she headed downstairs to the kitchen. The blood was that resided there only hours ago was completely gone, much to Chloe's surprise. Norman had done a good job, and that thought alone made her already tight stomach tighten even more. Chloe let out a strained breath and got a drink of water. You couldn't even tell something happened here last night, and the thought shocked Chloe.

The sound of the door opening alerted Chloe of someone's presence and she set her water down. She stood cautiously, looking for anything she could use as a weapon, just in case.

"Well, look who's finally awake." Norma gave her a wry smile as she shuffled through the door. Chloe returned it halfheartedly. "You took quite the beating last night, I figured you should stay home today, so we didn't wake you. Norman's at school. Would you like something to eat?" Chloe felt like vomiting at the thought of food and quickly shook her head. Norma just nodded, obviously expecting the answer. She turned and busied herself with something at the counter and Chloe just gaped the woman who appeared to be just as calm and collected as the previous afternoon.

"How are you acting as if, as if it didn't happen? He beat both of us, he raped you, for god sake." Chloe stated shrilly. "You killed him, but you act like it didn't happen! How are you doing it?" Chloe demanded in a shaking voice. Norma just walked toward Chloe and cautiously wrapped her arms around the shorter female, hushing her. Chloe somewhat resisted the hug, but once she knew she couldn't get out of it, she relaxed some.

"I know it's hard, but getting upset about it is only going to make it worse. I have everything planned out, it's fine. We're safe, Chloe." Norma murmured patting Chloe's head, stroking her hair knotted hair a few times before letting the girl go. "I'm going to head into town to get some groceries and a few other things. Would you like to come with me?" Chloe shook her head politely, her thought's reeling.

"No thanks, I think I'd just like to shower and rest a bit more. Thanks though." Chloe felt the exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. Her fitful sleep hadn't helped in the least. Norma nodded and patted Chloe on the arm.

"Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom. I'll let you be until dinner. See you when I get back." Norma grabbed her keys and just like that she was out the door. Chloe let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Norma was a killer, how could Chloe accept a hug from a killer? She did it to protect herself, and you for that matter. You'd be dead if not for her. Chloe groaned at her thoughts, rubbing her temples. She started shuffling back upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

After a long soak in the tub, her mind had relaxed some. Before submerging herself in the warm water, she scanned her battered body in grief. Black and blue bruises covered her frame, ranging from large bruises on her rib cage and stomach, or small, scattered ones on her arms. A large bruise covered her back from where Keith had smashed her against the wall. The cut above her was crusted over with blood. Chloe rubbed some alcohol on it before bandaging it again. She was definitely not a pretty sight.

After her bath, she was in her room. She spent half an hour just milling about, rearranging books and trinkets. She climbed into bed shortly after, absolutely tired. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, and as she was starting to get a bit chilly, she her blankets up to her chin to keep her arm. She laid like that for a long while, even when she heard noises coming from below. Probably Norma making dinner. She was utterly confused when she heard a knock on her door. It was short and polite.

"Chloe, my mother told me to tell you that dinner is ready." Norman told her from behind the door, hoping she'd come and join them. He'd wanted to talk to her since last night, but time hadn't permitted it.

"I don't- I mean, I'm not very hungry right now. I ate a late lunch." Chloe lied through her teeth and Norman could hear it in her voice. He frowned. Chloe didn't want to lie, but she sort of didn't want to face the Bates, or eat. Her stomach was in one huge, immense knot that twisted tighter and tighter with every thought she had about what happened last night.

"That's a lie, Chloe. Do you feel alright? I felt sick during lunch." Norman confessed in a concerned manner. Chloe huffed. She whipped the covers away from her as she got out of bed and slammed the door open, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Norman stared at her in shock, her angry expression making him shy away. He kept staring though, taking in all the damage that Keith had inflicted upon her. His shying attitude quickly faded, and concern grew deep within himself. _She shouldn't be hurt like this_, he thought to himself, venom leaking into his thoughts, _she's too young, too fragile. Keith's death was well deserved_. In fact, Norman wished he had completed the act. _Chloe couldn't protect herself like mother could. I'll kill anything that tries to hurt her._

Chloe paled as she saw Norman start to visibly seethe, all words she'd been planning to say slowly slipping from her mind. She reached out and patted him on the arm, trying to somewhat bringing him back from whatever state he was in. He still looked troubled when Chloe looked into his eyes, but it was slowly fading.

"..Norman?.." Norman's eyes snapped back to Chloe, and he smiled a large, toothy grin.

"Does this mean you'll be coming to dinner?" He asked, stepping aside out of the doorway. Chloe was somewhat put off by Norman's odd personality change but shook it off and shrugged her shoulders.

"Might as well." Chloe figured she'd see what the Bates were up to this evening. She was shamefully curious as to what they did with Keith's body.

* * *

Dinner smelt wonderful, it was pasta with some homemade sauce. Chloe ate only little of it, her stomach still offset. Norma asked if her rest was well, Chloe had nodded, though she hadn't slept, and asked how the town had been. Norma's eye's shone with an emotion that Chloe couldn't identify, but let on that it had been fine. Dinner's conversation had continued on in the small talk manner, but Chloe didn't mind. She hadn't had much to contribute anyway.

"Norman and I will be getting rid of Keith's body tonight." Norma said casually as the females cleaned up the dishes while Norman went to the restroom.

"Where?" Chloe mumbled, drying a plate. Her heart was racing, but Chloe just prayed it wasn't obvious.

"Near the docks, I suppose. Further out, of course, but near." Norma, spoke quickly and quietly. Chloe only nodded, the knot's returning to her stomach.

* * *

The Bates had left nearly an hour ago, and Chloe sat anxiously in her window, smoking her third cigarette since the beginning of that hour. The rain had her feeling more anxious than she probably should've felt. Her heart was pounding and her forehead was damp with sweat. She prayed that the two didn't get caught, but deduced it'd probably take more than an hour to get rid of the large man. Chloe had wanted to go with them, but Norman insisted that she shouldn't. After much reluctance, Norma agreed and told Chloe to stay back and watch the house. Chloe could only agree, not wanting to start a fight. Norma told her to keep an eye out for the police, then left with Norman. The fact that the Bates already had a run in with the town's police had Chloe's nerves on high alert, and every car that passed the motel was seen as a threat.

It was around 12:30 in the morning when she heard the front door open. Chloe had yet another cigarette in between her fingers that she quickly stubbed out. She stumbled to the stairway in a sleepy daze, her legs asleep and cramped from sitting in the window sill the whole time.

"Norma? Norman?" Chloe called as the door clicked open. The Bates appeared at in the doorway, and Chloe smiled in relief. "So it's over?" Chloe laughed a bit to herself when Norma nodded, a large grin plastered on her face. Chloe bounced over to Norman. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug that Norman returned happily. He buried his face into her hair, adoring the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender. He inhaled more than once, Chloe not noticing anything but an extremely long hug, which happened to of been one thing she majorly needed. _No_, Norman thought to himself, _nobody would ever hurt her again_.

* * *

The weekend finally arrived, and it was a day spent cleaning and relaxing. Chloe caught up on some homework she'd missed and Norman spent the day cooped up in his room. Norma started on as the motel sign was replaced, and called for the teens when it was finished.

"Isn't it wonderful? I made it blue just for you Norman…" Chloe tuned her out, happy just to see the end of Keith's families reign. _Here's hoping Bates' Motel would last_, Chloe thought to herself. She went back to her room to retire for the night, actually happy that she'd be going back to school the next day.

* * *

**So, Chloe may live with the Bates, but she is still able to manage to keep her independence pretty well, I suppose. Norman's being Norman, and Norma is just as suave as ever. Updated a couple day's early this time, I was oddly inspired when I say that this story's 1 month passed. Again guy's your reviews, favorites, and follows mean the world to me, and reviews get me writing way faster. Until next time! P.s Are y'all ready for Dylan's first appearance next chapter ? ;)**


	6. New Arrival

Chloe happened to of woken early in the morning, wanting to make sure she had time to make herself look decent. She was rubbing on the final touch, lip gloss, when she heard loud knocks on the front door. Her previously settled stomach started to twist in anxiety. Still, she capped the gloss and threw it in the bag before going to answer the door. The knocking had gotten progressively louder with every passing second and Chloe s anxiety started to fade, only to be replaced by annoyance.

She heaved the door open, about to give the knocker a piece of her mind, but stopped and stumbled over her words upon viewing him. He was older than her, only a few years. He towered over her, was slightly built, had beautiful baby blue eyes that were squinting at her, and short, dirty blond hair. Chloe quickly snapped out of her daze, feeling the annoyance return. She hoped that this asshole hadn't woken Norma. She was surprised that Norman wasn't around, considering school started in about an hour and a half.

"Can I help you? The motel is closed for another few weeks. You can talk to the owner, but she won't be round for a while. You do realize what time it is, don't you?" Chloe was sort of bitching at him, but she didn't care. The dick deserved it, in her opinion. It was 6:30 in the morning, for god sake.

Dylan stared at the blond girl in shock. He'd expected Norma to answer, his head full of insults, but instead he had this short, mouthy, blond girl, who was _definitely not _Norma, spouting off steam.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He waved her off, scowling. "Look, is Norma here? I need to speak with her." Dylan wasn't in the mood to deal with this girls annoying ways. Her wide green eyes bore holes into his own blue ones, and he stepped back some cautiously.

"What do you want with Norma?" Chloe stood her ground and made sure to take precaution. This guy literally could've been anyone. Dylan exhaled loudly, staring at the nuisance of a girl..

"Look, just go get her for me." Dylan urged, not wanting to go into detail about who he was. He was coming to realize how stubborn she was. Chloe scanned him over once more and turned up her nose.

"No." Chloe spoke firmly and tried to close the door as fast as she could, but Dylan jammed his foot to stop it.

"Fine, fine." He relented "My name's Dylan, Dylan Massett. I'm Norma's son." Chloe opened the door slightly and peeked at his face. His blue eyes held a similar look to Norma's, and Chloe found herself believing him. She pulled the door open a little further.

"How do I know that's the truth?" Chloe asked in a sing-song way, and Dylan gaped at her before rubbing his face.

"I don't know, just trust me, or go get Norma. Your pick, I don't care." Dylan spoke, exasperated. Chloe gave him one last look and swung the door open fully.

"Don't try anything. Norman is just a scream away, and I happen to be a pretty good fighter." She was lying through her teeth and Dylan knew it. He could take Norman on any day, and this small girl had little to no muscle mass, as far as he could tell. He started to chuckle, but as soon as he received a glare from her, he tried to disguise it as a cough.

"So," Dylan trailed off expectantly, waiting for her to introduce herself. She gave him a look that screamed distaste.

"Chloe. Chloe Everett." Chloe spoke her last name with bitterness that Dylan didn't seem to catch. She held her hand out as a peace offering and Dylan took it gingerly.

"So, what are you doing here, Chloe?" Dylan asked. He was mildly curious, but also wanted to start a conversation.

"I live here. I'm also going to help with the motel when I'm not in school." Chloe spoke, as if it were nothing. Dylan stared at her in shock.

"You're willingly staying with Norma?" He gasped, putting a hand against his chest for dramatic effect.

"Uh, yes?" Chloe was confused. Norma was a nice woman who was helping Chloe in way's many wouldn't. "Why?" Dylan only smirked and shook his head.

"You'll see, eventually." Dylan shrugged and stepped into the house, pushing past Chloe.

"Excuse you!" Chloe called, rushing to catch up as he walked straight into the kitchen. "I didn't say you could come in. Is Norma even expecting you?" She stared him in the eye as he plopped down into a seat at the kitchen table.

"One, I'm not a vampire, I don't need an invitation to enter somewhere. Two, no. Norma would never expect me." He gave a harsh laugh as he looked around the large open room. He could feel his body heating up in anger. _How could Norma even afford this place? _Chloe gazed at him curiously, but he didn't look back.

Chloe glanced at the clock, deciding it was more than reasonable to wake Norma up now.

"Would you like me to get her?" Chloe asked, already backing out of the room. Dylan looked to Chloe and nodded.

"Okay." She left it at that. Dylan watched her jog back to the stairs. He definitely appreciated the view. Chloe was short, but she had nice curves, along with other nice _assets_. Her long blond hair bounced as she jogged, and her freshly done makeup made her look older than she really was. He noticed the cut above her eye, even with all the obvious effort to cover it with was curious.

Dylan's thinking was cut off by a voice as sharp as a snapped back to reality and turned his gaze to his mother who stared at him with malice in her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Dylan?" Norma snapped, staring at her oldest son who was sat before her, a casual smirk playing on his lips.

"Hi mom." Dylan said simply, nodding.

* * *

Chloe dressed quickly, wanting to get downstairs to help Norma with breakfast. Norma now had to cook for four people, since Dylan was now apparently moving in, so she figured she'd help out however she could. She shimmed into a flowery skirt and pulled on a white crop top. When she approved of the outfit, she slipped on a pair of matching peep toe heels and left the room in a rush. She shut the door, and when she turned back around, she ran right into Dylan's solid chest. She tried stepping away, but her heel decided it was a good time to partially slip off her foot. She felt herself falling and gave a small yelp. Right before the expected impact, she felt two strong arms circle around her waist.

"Might want to be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Dylan murmured huskily, pulling her up as if she was light as a feather. He steadied her, making sure she could stand. Chloe's face was scarlet red when she looked at Dylan. He only smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, thank you." She mumbled, glaring down at her heels. A door was heard opening and Dylan quickly dropped his arms, letting her go. The two turned toward the noise and watched as Norman appeared, looking concerned. He glanced confused at his brother and friend, who were standing too close together for his comfort.

"Are you alright, Chloe? I heard you yell." Chloe nodded, her blush coming back full force. "What are you doing back?" Norman asked, directing his question toward Dylan. Dylan just shook his head and chuckled before walking back into his room.

Chloe stared after him, wondering why he didn't answer Norman's question. Norman stared at Chloe, wondering why she'd be staring after his brother. He cleared his throat, attempting to get her attention.

"So you met Dylan." Norman stated, walking closer to Chloe. She only nodded, still looking after Dylan. "You're sure you're alright?" Chloe nodded, looking down sheepishly. "Breakfast?" He asked curious and confused about her sudden shyness. Chloe nodded yet again, finally looking at Norman. She followed him down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe sat at the table, munching on her fourth strip of bacon. She pushed the eggs around on her plate, more focused on that than the conversation that was going on behind her. She was listening to the sizzle of the stove as Norma made her own breakfast. Norman was making himself toast, and as far as Chloe knew, Dylan was still in his room. Wrong. He was now trampling down the stairs. Norma let out an annoyed sigh.

"Morning Chloe." Dylan gave her a nod and a wink, causing Chloe to blush and look away. It made Dylan chuckle. He grabbed the bread from Norman. "Your toast is done."

"I know." Norman sneered, grabbing his toast and burning himself in the process. Chloe only assumed that this was some type of sibling rivalry.

"I assume you don't want breakfast?" Norma asked bitterly, barely glancing at her oldest son. Dylan shook his head, pouring himself some coffee.

"Thanks, no." Norma sighed, staring at him. She scooped the remaining food from the skillet onto her plate before turning to him.

"Dylan, I want a straight answer this time. What are you doing here?" Norma demanded. Dylan had blown the question off when she had asked earlier, he gave her the low down of how he needed a room, and let it stay at that. Dylan glared at her while he poured himself some coffee.

"Because, that's what people do, Norma, when they have no money, lose their job, and got no place to stay. They go home." Chloe felt her chest tighten, realizing how similar Dylan and her own situation sounded, only difference being that Chloe never had a job, and she didn't go home. " Although, most mothers don't try to move out of state and hide it from their own son." Dylan paused, looking like he wanted to say more, but settled for "We're out of cream." He set the container down and walked out of the kitchen, nodding at the shocked Chloe before he left. _What kind of mother would do that? Certainly not Norma... _

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts when Norman set his plate down next to her. He heaved a giant sigh as he picked up the bread bag, acting as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"The bread will get stale." He explained, seeing Chloe's curious look. Chloe nodded, not questioning his overreaction, and Norman tied the bread up once again that morning.

* * *

Chloe vouched that she didn't have a first period upon seeing Bradley and her friends down at the bus stop. Norma would never know the difference, and Chloe didn't want to walk out the door and have to explain herself to Bradley. She could hear the main question now. "_Did you guys hook up?_" She was currently residing in her room, reading a book. She heard a knock on the door and her brow furrowed.

"Come in." She called, and the door began to open, revealing Dylan. He stood in the doorway, staring around her room before focusing on Chloe.

"Don't you have school?" He asked. He watched Norman leave only minutes beforehand without Chloe and grew curious.

"No first hour." Chloe spoke, not looking up from her book. She was reading the same sentence she had been 10 minutes ago, not really feeling the book. Dylan scoffed, able to hear the lie clear as day. _She has got to be one of the worst liars I've ever met, _Dylan thought to himself.

"Did Norma actually fall for that?" That got Chloe's attention. She looked up from her book, and stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Gotcha. Why are you skipping?" He asked, walking further into the room, taking in all photos and posters.

"Different reasons, mostly just didn't want to go to first hour." Chloe left it at that, going back to her book. Dylan could pick up a bit of hesitation in her words, but just chuckled as he looked over the books in the bookcase. _She kind of reminds me of myself, except the staying at home part.  
_

"So you're not skipping the whole day? How do you plan to get to school?" The school was at least a mile from the house, and he couldn't imagine someone walking that just to go to school.

"Uh, walking?" She sassed, looking at him as if it were obvious.

"Well, would you like a ride? Free of charge." Dylan taunted deviously, as if daring her, causing a smirk to form on Chloe's lips.

"Depends on what you drive, hotshot." Chloe closed her book and tossed it aside. She got up and adjusted her skirt before walking closer to him. He gazed into her eyes as he answered.

"Mm, it'll do. I guess it _is_ a_ bit _better than walking." Chloe taunted and Dylan faked a mortified look.

"A _bit? _Chloe, you're breaking my heart here." He pretended to wipe a tear away, and Chloe could only burst into a fit of giggles that Dylan quickly joined in on.

"Okay, okay, its way better than walking. I've never ridden on a motorcycle before." Excitement was clear as day painted on Chloe's face, and it made Dylan happy.

"Well, alright then, let's get going. You can show me around town before I drop you off." Dylan gave a wink and Chloe could feel her face start to heat up again. She nodded and the two left the room.

* * *

What was supposed to be a fun morning turned into a nightmare. As soon as Dylan and Chloe had exited the house, their eyes were meet with a horrible car accident with several teen's surrounding it. Sirens could be heard, getting louder and louder with each passing second. Chloe booked it down the stairs, trying to get their as fast as she could.

"Chloe, wait!" Dylan called following suit. He didn't want her to fall like she had this morning, but Chloe didn't stop, even when she stumbled. She was too focused on the loud sobs she could hear coming from this crash site.

"..Chloe?" She heard Norman voice, but barged past him to see into the open car door. Upon seeing the site, she felt her stomach twist in shock. It was Bradley's dad, and Bradley sobbing. Chloe back away, her heart clenching as she turned to Bradley's shaking form. She slipped her arms around her friend as she cried. Chloe just stared at Bradley's dying dad, loud siren's blaring only feet away.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Dylan muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

**Dylan's here! What do you think, was he in character? It's one of my biggest fears as a fan fiction writer to write an OOC character. By the way guy's, thanks for all the reviews, it made me smile at how much you guy's were anticipating Dylan's arrival! Remember, reviews get me more motivated, and t's nice to know what y'all think, so make sure you review! Next planned update is 6/11, but I have finals this week and next Monday, so I'm not sure. I'll update as fast as I can! Until next time!:)**


	7. Coffee Break

Chloe stuck around, even after Norman had left. Bradley's friend's left mere minutes later. She watched as Bradley got into the ambulance, watched as it took off. It was a sad sight, and Chloe could only feel a giant amount of sympathy for Bradley. She heaved a sick sort of sigh, watching them pull Mr. Martin's car out of the ditch.

"You alright?" Dylan asked, coming to stand beside her. He watched her facial expressions carefully, reading them like a book.

"Yeah, I think so." Chloe spoke honestly. It was sad, but that was the danger you put yourself in when you took a job like Jerry Martins. A job Chloe planned to take. Her stomach twisted.

"So, you still want to go to school today?" Dylan asked as he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. Chloe nodded, not really wanting to go, but she knew she had too. Glancing around, she saw Norma talking with Sheriff Romero. He was a pain in the ass, in Chloe's opinion, but also a damn good cop.

"Yeah, I should probably get going.." She drawled, looking back to Dylan. Dylan scoffed, smiling.

"Still want a ride on my "alright" bike?" He taunted, getting a tinkling laugh out of Chloe.

"Yes, yes, Dylan. I want a ride on your "alright bike. I'm gonna grab my bag." Chloe was already semi- jogging up the stairs. Dylan smiled after her, throwing his burnt out cigarette on the ground and stomping it out.

"What do you think you're doing, Dylan?" Norma scowled at her son, and he just stared at her.

"_Me_, Norma? What are _you_ doing?" Dylan snarked back. Norma just glared at him.

"Stop calling me Norma." She paused, taking a breath to collect her thoughts. "Look, I won't invade on your life, Dylan, but you leave that girl out of it." Dylan scoffed, giving his mother an evasive look. Norma stood her ground, giving him a hard look. "And another thing, if you're gonna stick around, you're going to pitch in. I need you to pick up the new linens I ordered. I'll grab you the keys."

"Later. I'm giving Chloe a ride to school." Norma looked at him with malice.

"What did I _just_ say, Dylan?" She hissed, causing Dylan to smirk.

"I promised her before you made your rules, Norma. I'm taking her." Dylan turned, going to get on his bike, but paused, turning back to Norma. "And another thing_, mom_," He spat, "I sure as hell won't be following your little rules." Norma stared at him, aghast by his words.

"Dylan, I swear-" Sheriff Romero cut her off mid-sentence.

"Ms. Bates, would you please follow me." He drawled, waving her over as he turned away. He immediately began walking away. Norma knew it was more of a demand than a request. She gave a low groan.

"_Don't_ forget the linens, Dylan, and I _won't_ remind you about this again." Norma scowled, pausing for a second. "Have a good day at school, Chloe." Norma smiled gently at the girl who had made it back to the scene.

"I will, thanks Norma!" Chloe called after her. She turned to Dylan, a devious smile on her face. "Ready to go?"

* * *

Chloe's hair whipped against her face, even with it tucked in between Dylan's shoulders. He was going 60, and Chloe felt queasy. She held her skirt down, still happy she had put a pair of shorts on underneath when she went to grab her bag.

"How's it feel?" Dylan all but shouted back to her. Her face was still in between Dylan's shoulders so her reply was muffled. Dylan just nodded in understanding, hoping she was having a good time.

She was. She loved the freeness of it, not having to be confined inside of car was great. Besides that fact, being so close to Dylan was nice too. He was warm, and she could feel the muscles that were hidden under his jacket.

"Got time for a coffee break?" Dylan shouted back, not wanting to drop her off just yet. He'd have to go back to the house and deal with Norma, which happened to be on the bottom of his list of things he wanted to do, plus he'd like to get to know Chloe better. She seemed, in one word, interesting. He felt Chloe nod against his back and he smiled, taking a sharp turn onto the street beside them.

* * *

After ordering, they grabbed a seat in the back of the cafe, Chloe giving the excuse she didn't want to be seen.

"First ride on the motorcycle. How'd you like it?" Dylan broke the ice, watching her stir in 3 sugars and two crèmes into her coffee. He stared at the coffee in disgust.

"I loved it, oh my-" She stopped herself, seeing Dylan's expression. She suddenly became self-conscious and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What?"

"That," He scoffed, pointing at Chloe's drink, "is just sugar water."

"It's still coffee. Just sweeter." Chloe protested, bringing the warm mug to her lips, letting it rest there for a second before taking a short sip.

Dylan shook his head, baffled. His coffee consisted of one cream, and half a packet of sugar, a mixture that would bring the same look of disgust to Chloe's face had she known.

"Starbucks is right down the street, Sweets." He taunted, a playful smirk entering his features. Chloe's nose scrunched up and she sniffed.

"I'm perfectly happy with the coffee here."

"Sugar water." Dylan uttered, tapping his fingers on the table. Chloe just relented when she realized that she wouldn't win. She glanced at her phone's time and choked on her drink. It was almost lunch time, and she knew Norman would be looking for her.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked, concerned. He tried to look at her phone, but Chloe tucked it back into her bag quickly.

"It's almost lunch hour at school." Dylan stared at her, his eye's question why that would be such a big deal. Chloe sighed, raking a hand through her long hair. "Your brother will be looking for me." She explained, trying and failing to down all her coffee at once. Her tongue was instantly burned, but she forced herself to swallow it down. Dylan watched her, chuckling, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Look, Norman can deal with not having lunch with you for one day. Have lunch with me instead." He persuaded, giving her a smile that would charm the pants off even the most reluctant women. Chloe sighed, but agreed, figuring if she got to school before her last period- Language Arts with Norman- she would be fine.

* * *

Lunch with Dylan had been, to sum it up, amazing, in Chloe's eyes. They had talked about random things, like hobbies, interests, ages, and more. Dylan was overjoyed when he found out Chloe was eighteen. Chloe enjoyed learning about Dylan, even if it was simple facts, like when he got his motorcycle, his favorite color, and so on. It was simple. Chloe liked simple, liked not having to think about what had happened within the last week.

The subject both stayed far from bringing up still sat untouched, though both were curious. Family. Chloe had to bite her tongue several time, wanting to ask about all the tension she could feel at the house. Dylan had stuttered several times when he realized he was about to ask why in the world she would be living with Norma and Norman of all people.

Besides the talking, Chloe had dared Dylan to practically drink tabasco, which Dylan being a total man, took the dare with no problem. He ended up reduced to a sputtering mess, practically drowning on the water he was trying to get down all at once to soothe the burn. Chloe was in tears because she was laughing at him so hard. They had gotten glares from other patrons of the cafe, but paid no mind.

The food had been amazing, and surprisingly cheap. When the waitress brought the bill, Dylan immediately paid, not giving Chloe the chance. She glared at him in mock anger, giving a half-hearted protest.

"I could have paid for my own!" She gave him a playful shove in the arm, and he looked at her, a dramatic look of hurt etched on his face.

"Chloe, you wound me so!" He put his hand on his heart. Chloe giggled while she strapped her helmet on, watching Dylan swing his leg across the motorcycle.

"I _suppose_ I'm sorry." Chloe drawled on, exasperated. Dylan only gave a laugh, nodding for her to get on. She did and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Get me there fast as you can, Dylan!"

* * *

Chloe plopped down in her seat 5 minutes after the bell had rung. Ms. Watson glaring at her as Chloe's heels clicked off the linoleum.

"Glad you could _join_ us, Miss. Everett." A few student's chuckled halfheartedly, and Chloe just threw Ms. Watson a plastic smile.

"Glad to be here, Ms. Watson." Chloe's response caused more kid's to laugh and Ms. Watson quickly called them to attention as she started the lesson. Chloe just tuned out, thinking about her morning with Dylan.

Norman waited as patiently as he could, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She didn't. He felt a wave of irritation sweep through him as he tapped on her shoulder, hard. She winced, turning to face him slightly.

"What?" She whisper-yelled at him, rubbing her now sore shoulder. Norman grimaced in regret, not wanting to of hurt her.

"Sorry. Where were you today?" Short, sweet, and to the point.

"I came later, and I was studying for a test during lunch, sorry I didn't tell you." Chloe mumbled, turning to face the bored, praying Norman couldn't hear the blatant lie in her voice. Norman ate it right up.

"Oh, what subject? I can help-" Chloe interrupted him and he stared at her dejectedly.

"Its fine, Norman." Her voice was tight, and her usually pouty lips sat in a dull frown. She didn't like lying to her friends, unless it helped them in some way. Norman was hurt, but let it go momentarily.

The class flew by, Chloe willing the clock to go faster. Norman sat back in his seat, going over what he could have done to make Chloe upset with him. He thought about this morning bitterly, thinking Dylan probably had something to do with it. He came back to attention when he realized class was almost over. Ms. Watson as ending class with some big assignment, and Norman instantly chose Chloe as is partner. He tapped her and she barely responded. Again, Norman felt hurt.

The bell rang and Chloe stood up, gathering her things. She sighed, glancing at Norman, then back to her things.

"Yes, Norman. I'll be your partner, and I'm sorry, it's just after this morning, y'know?" Norman felt ecstatic that it wasn't him who had upset her, he nodded.

"Hey!" Emma Decody butted in, and Chloe felt irritation set in. Emma had been a thorn in Chloe's side since Emma had moved here a few years back. "You have a partner yet?" She asked Norman, completely ignoring Chloe.

"Actually, yea-" Emma cut him off, looking at Chloe.

"Are you working with Jeremy again, _Clo_?" Chloe cringed hearing her nickname fall from Emma's lips.

"I was going to be with Norm-" Emma cut Chloe off. Rude.

"Oh well, I _already_ asked." Emma spoke sweetly. Chloe's blood started to boil and Norman sat there, utterly confused.

"Alright_, Emmy_.' Chloe voiced the name with venom dripping from it. "Norman, I'll meet you at my locker after school, okay?" Chloe would text him the number later, after she got away from Emma. Norman watched, upset. He nodded, and Chloe left the room. Emma was droning off about something Norman had no interest in.

* * *

Chloe got the Jeremy situation figured out. Jeremy was always happy to help Chloe out, and by help out, it means doing all the work. She waited at her locker, flipping through a book as she waited for Norman. He showed up eventually, in a daze.

"I didn't know you knew Emma." Chloe started, and Norman nodded. "Hey, I wanted to stop by the hospital to check on Bradley, that's why I waited. Wanna come with me?" Chloe asked, slamming her locker shut and facing Norman.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Norman was now the one being short with his answers, and Chloe grew concerned.

"Hey, I'm sorry about how bitchy I was in there. Won't happen again. Scout's honor." She gave a mock salute, causing Norman to crack a grin. Chloe smiled in return and threw her arms around him, giving him a soft hug. Norman quickly put his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Ah," Chloe blushed, pulling away from him after a few seconds. "We should head to the hospital, if you're ready." Norman cleared his throat and nodded.

"After you."

* * *

**Well, late as can be, but here it is! As I have said in previous chapters, school was the cause of the delay, but good news, I passed all my finals! Possible faster updates ahead! What'd y'all think about this chapter? How were the characters? In character? Let me know in a review, I'd really appreciate it! Until next time:)**


	8. Drunken Appeal

Chloe sat against rail outside the hospital, puffing on her cigarette. Norman had insisted on buying Bradley flowers, so Chloe sent him ahead, telling him she'd meet him in the intensive care unit. Minutes had passed, and she figured she'd better go and meet Norman. She took one last drag and exhaled slowly, getting a dirty look from a passing old couple. Chloe sneered at them before flicking the butt to the ground and stomping it out with her heel.

She starting approaching the entrance after tossing her lighter in her purse, only to almost bump into Norman who was exiting the ward, looking crestfallen. Chloe's brow furrowed, and she placed a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"What? Were they all out of flowers?" Chloe was somewhat concerned, certainly he wasn't that upset over flowers..?

"No, I gave it to Bradley." He paused, "Well not Bradley, I gave it to Richard. He said she wasn't seeing anybody. He said he'd give her my flowers though." Norman spoke, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Chloe frowned, pushing past him into the hospital without a word. "Um, Chloe, we should ju-" He cut himself off when he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. He followed after her, catching up rather quickly.

Richard saw them enter only minutes after Norman had exited. He scowled, his eyes narrowing as he detached himself from Bradley, going to stop them before they got to close.

"What now?" He sneered at the pair, and Chloe only smiled a tight lipped smile sweetly.

"Move now, dickweed, and I won't punch you." She spoke, tilting her head to the side. Her voice was sickly sweet, almost making Norman cringe.

"We both know you won't do anything in a public space, _Everett_." Richard countered, his smirk growing as he held his chin high.

"I'm past the point of caring, Slymore. Bradley's my friend, and I'm going to give my condolences. Now unless you want your nose broken by me _again_, I suggest getting the fuck out of my way." Chloe waved a dismissive hand, hoping to shoo him out of the way.

Richard weighed his options before letting her pass him. He watched grudgingly, and only sneered at Norman when he tried to apologize for Chloe's attitude. Bradley, who had been watched the whole conversation with bleary eyes, stood waiting to greet her friends. She smiled a watery smile as they approached.

"Hey guys." Chloe gave her friend a tight hug before stepping back next to Norman. "Thanks for the flowers, they're so pretty." Norman gave a small nod and an awkward smile, keeping silent. "Sorry about Richard, he's been kind of on edge all day. Did you threaten to break his nose again?" Bradley direct the question to the mischievous Chloe.

"Works every time, doesn't it?" The girls both giggled, and Norman laughed along politely. "How are you B? How's your mom?" Chloe asked seriously after the laughter subsided. Bradley sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Not well, to be completely honest, Chlo. Mom's a complete wreck, she has no hope. Richard isn't being much of a reassurance either. I guess I'm more optimistic." She gave a small smile that her friends returned wholeheartedly.

"That's good, B. Don't let that go, your dad will pull through, I'm sure of it!" Bradley felt her hope rise at her best friend's words.

* * *

The teens had stuck around until Richard returned about twenty minutes later. His glares eventually got to Norman, who insisted that it was time to leave. The two ended up in town, Chloe needed to buy more cigarettes, and Norman just wanted to stay in Chloe's company.

"Why would you spend your money on a pack of those things? It's a waste." Norman watched as Chloe slipped the carton into her purse. She snorted as she stuck one of the sticks into her mouth and lit it. She took one long drag before answering.

"It makes me look cool." She spoke so sarcastically that Norman knew to drop the question. They continued walking through town silently. Chloe sometimes stopped to admire a top or dress in a shop window, and Norman would stop to admire her.

Chloe noticed, she'd be considered dumb if she hadn't. She didn't point it out, she simply enjoyed it; being the center of a boys admiration. It wasn't something she was used too.

They had returned home after Chloe had ended up buying a new pair of shoes. She knew she'd cave and buy more thing's she didn't need if they didn't leave immediately. By the time they had returned, Norma had just finished making dinner. Chloe hadn't been hungry, and insisted on retreating to her room. Norma fussed about, trying to get Chloe to eat a little something.

"I'm fine Norma, just tired." Chloe had probably said the excuse more than once before Norman pitched in some effort, sensing that Chloe was somewhat restless. Norma finally relented and let Chloe return to her room, making her ruefully promise to at least eat a sandwich before she turned in completely for the night.

Chloe trekked up the stairs, getting into her room before she hurriedly closed her door softly. The day had been long, but equally thrilling. She was excited at the idea of getting to know Dylan more, and Norman's interest in her had certainly sparked some incentive in her. She breathed out a sigh as she tossed her new shoes into her overflowing closet and plopped into her desk chair. She started on her homework, determined to get herself caught up on her school work.

* * *

After spending hours catching up on her work, Chloe was done and completely caught up. She had all her books and work packed up and was ready to slide into bed due to her exhausted mind. The clock on her desk only read 8:30, so the knock on her door wasn't completely unexpected.

"Come in." Chloe called, shutting her lamp off as she stretched into a standing position. She grimaced as she heard her back crack and pop in several different places.

"You never came down for dinner, so I made you a sandwich." The feminine voice spoke softly. Norma stuck her head inside before letting herself into the room. She stopped to admire all of the work Chloe had done to the room. "It's beautiful in here."

"Thank you." Chloe's mouth started to water looking at the delicious looking sandwich. She hadn't realized how hungry she was till now, and it was rightfully earned since it had forever since lunch with Dylan, at least in her mind it had been.

"Are you feeling alright, Chloe?" Norma stepped forward and set the plate on the old oak desk, lingering. Chloe gave her a bright smile, one that was somewhat forced, but not nearly as much as one might think it was, all things considering.

"I'm great, Norma. I'm finally all caught up on school work. That's what was taking me so long. I literally just got done with it." Chloe chuckled a small chuckle. "The sandwich looks super yummy, I didn't even realize how hungry I was till you brought it up, thank you.

Norma breathed a sigh of relief, realizing Chloe had not been put off too much by the murder. One thing to scratch off her list.

"No problem, Hun! I hope you like BLT's?" At Chloe's nod, Norma pushed right into another topic as Chloe bit into her sandwich. "How are you getting along with Dylan?"

Chloe blanched and practically choked on her sandwich. She swallowed eventually, patting her throat as she took a drink from the glass of water that had been sitting on her desk.

"Fine, I guess. He's pretty nice." Chloe gave a shrug of her shoulders and took another bite. Norma's smile was tight, forced.

"Right. I'm almost positive he'll be leaving soon, so don't bother getting too close, alright? I'd hate to see you upset over him." That caught Chloe's attention. _Dylan was leaving?_

"Sure Norma." Chloe finished the sandwich before speaking again. "Why is he leaving so soon?" She tried to play the question off, hoping Norma wouldn't read too much into it. Norma scoffed.

"Dylan has been drifting around since he turned eighteen. It's really nothing to worry about." Norma would be happy when he was gone, all Dylan seemed to do was stir up trouble, even today, his first day here. _Where the hell was he with all the linens?_

* * *

Norma had left shortly after Chloe finished her sandwich, the conversation switching from Dylan, to school, and finally to the house, which is where the conversation dwindled to nothing but a short "Goodnight." coming from each woman. Chloe had just switched into some yoga pants and a tank top and taken up residence in her window with a lit cigarette when her door creaked open.

"_Fuck_." She quickly stubbed out her barely gone cigarette, cursing at the waste.

"Chloe, you still up?" She heard Norman's voice and she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, Norman. Just about to head to bed though. What's up?" She wasn't downright rude, but she made sure to imply that he had to leave soon.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright?" Chloe groaned at hearing the question again. She wanted to jump out a window, in fact she was debating on doing just that, but snapped back into focus as Norman completely entered her room. He took a seat on her bed and watched as she crawled out of the window. He found himself staring at her face once again that day, the face that was smiling radiantly, but still had an underlying pained expression beneath the surface.

"I'm fine Norman, I'm finally caught up in school, I've got great friends, and now I have a job and a nice place to stay. Life is pretty good, in my opinion." Norman waited for her to bring up that she still felt panicked about the murder, but she didn't. He could still see it on her face though, he wasn't blind.

"Chloe, I know you're still upset about the other night, when Keith-" Chloe didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to think about it. With quick thinking, Chloe put a stop to Norman's sentence. Chloe's quick thinking usually got her into trouble, and this time wasn't an exception. She found herself in a heated lip lock with Norman, one that he wasn't pulling away from. Her hands were wound in his hair, and his arms circled around her tiny waist, pulling her closer.

They continued on for a few minutes, but once Chloe found herself on top of Norman with her shirt almost over her head, it ended. The two pulled away from each other shamefully, slightly panting, trying to catch their breath. Chloe realized she had made a mistake right away.

"Norman, I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"She paused. "We shouldn't have done that. I just, I don't want to talk about _him_. I wanted to shut you up, not to be rude." Chloe felt like shit. From what she could tell, Norman had a small crush on her, and this was just leading him on.

Norman sat still, silent. He was more surprised by the kiss then upset because Chloe hadn't meant it. He sat awkwardly for a moment or so before speaking up.

"Next time you want me to shut up, feel free to do that again." He joked and Chloe let out a small giggle, along with a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"I really am sorry, Norman. I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I'm not looking for a relationship right now, I have too much on my plate to even think of a boyfriend." She explained. Chloe had her arms wrapped around herself at this point, and Norman had gotten off her bed and was currently straightening his clothes.

"Its fine, Chloe. Let's just forget it happened." He gave her a promising smile, though in his heart, he knew he'd never forget the heat of her skin, or the weight of her on top of him. _Hell, I'll probably dream about it for months_. He thought to himself miserably. Chloe smiled right back, convinced all was right. Norman held his hand out, but Chloe barreled right into his chest for a hug. He smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly, inhaling the sweet smell of her cinnamon scented body lotion_. I __**can't**__ forget._

* * *

Chloe knew it may or may not be awkward the next day, but she was sure Norman would be good on his promise. In her mind, the kiss never happened. She knew it did, but she didn't allow herself time to think much of it. Sure, she liked Norman in a bit of a romantic way, but he was too young, too innocent, in her opinion. Plus she was sure Norma would have her head if she found out.

* * *

Chloe was still surprisingly up when she heard noise coming from downstairs. _Dylan_, she figured. She made a plan to bump into him, and waited for him to walk up the stairs. After around 5 minutes, she heard a yell from Norma and then stomping coming up the stairs. She put on her best dazed face and started walking to the bathroom, running right into Dylan.

"Chloe." Dylan greeted her, taking a bite out of the Tupperware in his hands, the angry expression fading quickly from his face. Chloe's nose wrinkled as the smell of liquor wafted around her nose.

"Christ, Dylan. How was the bar?" She stepped past him, acting as if she were going to go to the bathroom.

"I didn't go to the bar. And I didn't have much to drink." He proclaimed, somewhat loudly. She turned in time to catch his guilty expression. _Oh._

"Oh. Well, I hope you had fun." Chloe spoke, standing there awkwardly. Dylan scratched the back of his neck gingerly.

"I might of gotten a job?" Chloe scoffed, smiling slightly.

"You got a job as a stripper your first night here? Hot damn, Dylan." Dylan snorted, realizing that his sentence placement wasn't right.

"No, no. Somewhere else. I can't say just yet, considering I may not even get the job, but yes. You are looking at a soon to be employed man." He spoke triumphantly, and Chloe smiled until realization hit her hard.

"Dylan you're not going to-" He cut her off with a loud yawn. He stretched a bit too, going the whole 10 yards to convince her he was tired.

"I'm gonna eat the rest of this and head to bed. Night Chlo." He mumbled, slinking back to the entrance of his room. Chloe watched, stomach fluttering after hearing him calling her by her nickname.

"Night Dylan." He gave a small flick of his hand in her direction as he stepped into his room. Chloe walked back to hers silently and climbed right into bed, slipping into a deep sleep in no time.

* * *

_Ohoho, please don't kill me. __**1\. **__I know I took forever to update, but I have been super busy this summer, from camping, work, and a weeklong trip to another state, like I said, tons of stuff. Super-duper sorry! __**2.**__ Yes, Norman and Chloe did kiss, no, they are not a couple. At this point in time, Chloe does not have a set romantic interest, hell she could end up with Richard for all anyone knows! (Note: She __**will not**__ end up with Richard, I promise you that.) __**3.**__ Were the characters in character? __**4.**__ For those interested in Chloe's outfit's, I have a link on my profile that is now up to date with the story, check it out if you please!:) __**5\. **__**Love**__ the follows, favs, and reviews. The two review's I received recently made me so happy, and guilty for not updating, that I knew I had to get a chapter out soon. So continue to please review, everyone! Until next time!:)_


	9. Territorial

The next morning had indeed been awkward. Not as much as one might think, but still pretty awkward.

"Morning." Chloe chirped, avoiding eye contact with Norman who was sitting at the table eating a waffle. Norma smiled warmly at the younger girl.

"Good morning, Chloe. Sleep well?" Chloe nodded as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Fine, thanks. What's on the agenda for today?" Chloe asked curiously, spooning the cereal around in circles in her bowl. Norma looked at the floor before glancing at the teens.

"The police found Keith's truck." Norma knew she couldn't hide the fact from the kids for long, so she decided to just tell them right away. Chloe's stomach dropped and her blood went cold as ice. Norman dropped his fork in surprise, staring at his mother with wide eyes.

"_What_?" Chloe barely managed to get out, the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up growing with each passing moment.

"Now, don't worry yourselves. We'll clean the kitchen, three times over if needed, and they won't find an ounce of evidence, I promise you two. We will be alright." Norma declared as she opened the broom closet, pulling out two mops and several rags. Norman nodded in agreement and started to eat again, hurrying to finish.

Chloe wasn't hungry anymore, she just wanted to start cleaning, put this mess completely behind her. She shoved her untouched bowl into the fridge and went to the sink, pulling out a large container of bleach from underneath.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Three hours later, it was 10 minutes to eleven and Dylan had just entered the room. Both Norma and Norman stiffened as he greeted them with a taught. He nodded at Chloe flashing her a smile.

"Morning, sweets." If at all possible, Norma grew even stiffer. Both the Bates heads snapped in Dylan's direction. Norman's face held a stoic expression, hiding the jealousy that was brewing within. Norma's face held anger and contempt, not believing Dylan would so blatantly go against her demand. Chloe was red as a tomato, but she gave him a mindless smile nonetheless.

The Bates went back to cleaning shortly after Dylan had sat down with a cookie in hand. Chloe continued to scrub a chair that was opposite of him. Dylan watched the scene thoughtfully in silence, catching her glance after a moment. He struck a smile.

"I had a fun time yesterday, Chloe." Dylan was stomping on each one of Norma's figurative toes and he knew it. It wasn't just trying to get a reaction out of his mother though. He just wasn't going to walk on eggshells around Chloe just because Norma had tried and forbidden him from even speaking to her. Norman vision was starting to get hazy, not believing what he was hearing. Had Chloe done something with Dylan?

"Oh, yeah, me too. I'm happy I can say I've ridden on a motorcycle." Norman's haze started to retreat, but he still watched Chloe with a possessive gaze that only Dylan seemed to catch. _Oh __**fuck**__ no, little brother._

"So, want to hang out again today?" Dylan stared at her with hooded eyes and Chloe bit her lip, nodding.

"Sur-"

"She can't." Norman interrupted, watching Chloe with narrowed eyes. Her eye's widened in confusion.

"_I __**can't**_**?**" Chloe stared him down, her brow rising as if challenging him.

"I mea-" He was incredibly thankful for the interruption that the doorbell created. Chloe's stomach dropped and Norma blanched, but still Norman was just happy he didn't have to stutter through an excuse to keep Chloe with him. The Bates and Chloe stared at each other wide eyed as Dylan watched with disinterest.

"Well, since the door is so frightening to you all, I'll be a hero and answer it for you." He left the room, his gaze filled with uncertainty.

Chloe held her breath, and Norman grabbed for her hand which she gladly accepted. He gaze her smooth hand a brief squeeze. Norma came to stand by the two, either not seeing, or not caring to point out how close the two were. At this point they were preparing for the worst.

"Hey Norman! There's a girl here for you!" Dylan's gruff voice could be heard from the front room. Chloe immediately dropped Normans hand and stared at him in confusion, feeling somewhat hurt. Why do I feel hurt? He can have girls over if he wants.

Norman frowned, looking sheepishly at both his mother and Chloe, knowing he caused a wild stir of emotions. When Emma walked into the room, he could feel the distress shift to annoyance. After moments of silence, Norman spoke up.

"Mom, this is Emma, we're working on a project together." Norma let out a breath, giving a small glare to her son, but smiled politely at the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. Come on in." Norma walked forward and pulled out a chair. "Where do you live, Emma?" Chloe coughed a little to draw attention to herself.

"Well, looks like you're busy today, Norman, but _I'm_ not." She glared at him, and he swallowed, his throat dry. "Dylan, let me clean myself up, and we can head out, alright?" She gave a sweet smile as she leaned the mop against the counter and sauntered out of the room, somewhat triumphant.

Dylan gave his mother and brother a lazy smirk as he followed behind Chloe. Norma stared after him with cold, disapproving eyes, and Norman's mouth was twisted in a displeased snarl. Emma watched the two in confusion.

"Am I interrupting something?"" She wheezed out, and Norma snapped back to reality.

"Of course not, would you like a cookie?"

* * *

Chloe was back on Dylan's bike, clinging to him for dear life as he took a sharp turn into town. He gave a loud chuckle when she squeezed him harder as he kicked the speed up a notch, if that was even possible.

"Dylan_, I swear to god_, if you get me killed, I'll _never_ forgive you!" She bellowed, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. He did, but just ignored her with a small smile gracing his thin lips.

Minutes later, they pulled up to the park that was filled with screaming children. They ran around, chasing after each other, their only worry being that they'd be it next. Chloe longed to have that be her only worry again, the worry of getting caught for murder played far too much in her mind.

"Earth to Chloe?" Dylan was waving his hand in her face, trying to get her attention. Once he had it, Chloe shoved his hand away, her face holding a playful scowl.

"Next time you'll lose the hand." Chloe warned jokingly and Dylan just shook his head, pulling off his helmet. Chloe followed suit, and Dylan let out a full blown laugh as he looked at her. "What?"

"Yo...Your hair, oh god, Chloe." He wheezed, shaking his head. She checked her hair in her cellphones camera and gasped. It was sticking up in all different directions, and she cursed the helmet. She shoved it into Dylan chest as she attempted to tame the unkempt hair.

"You look fine, Chloe, great, even. I was joking." Dylan watched as she ran her hands through her hair for an eighth time. She glared at him, glanced one last time in the camera, and tucked her phone away.

"I hate that helmet." She declared as the started walking down the sidewalk.

"Mhmm, well, you'd hate the pavement if you weren't wearing it and we crashed." He pointed out, stopping to tie his shoe. Chloe hummed an agreement as she stared into a shop window. Dylan followed her gaze, getting distracted by a poster that hung in the window.

"What is a 'Wood Chuck'?" He asked, mildly confused. Chloe pulled her gaze away from the shoes that had held her attention and gave a soft laugh.

"One of the most _ridiculous_ festivals known to man. It's basically to celebrate the logging that used to happen here, even though that's long gone." She shook her head. "I don't even know why we still have it." _Maybe to escape reality?_ She thought to herself.

"Huh. So, do you go to it? The festival, I mean?"

"Nah, I stopped going when I turned 15. It's the same thing every year. Basically, it's for kids, couples, and old people." Chloe shrugged. "Do you have a smoke?"

She just wanted to change the subject, she never went anywhere without her own pack. Dylan raised an eyebrow as he pulled a pack out of his jacket pocket.

"You don't seem like the smoking type." He stated, watching as Chloe flashed him a dazzling smile as she put the stick to her lips and lit it.

She took a long drag and exhaled slowly, watching lazily as the smoke left her mouth. He nodded in approval as he took the cigarette from her fingers and mimicked her actions. She cast him a humorous look as she snatched it back.

"These things'll kill you, you know?" Dylan let out a loud chuckle and they continued on the path.

* * *

"Wait, wait, you've never saw The Shawshank Redemption? Dylan, you've got to be joking!" Chloe was in shock, this man was 21 years old, and had never saw her favorite movie?

"I don't know, I've never even really heard about it." He spoke lamely. He wanted to keep talking about it, loving the excitement that flared in her eyes as she talked about it.

"I have it back at the house. You up for a movie night? God, I can't wait to watch it again." Chloe spoke giddily. Dylan nodded.

"Movie night sounds alright. Norman might not be so enthused." He teased and Chloe shot him a startled glare. "What? He was all about you staying away from me this morning." Dylan held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not even going to get into that, it was stupid." Chloe waved the thought away, and Dylan's mind could only think to make up some situation.

"You're not dating him, are you?" Dylan asked nonchalantly, though he was really dying to know.

"Of course not. He's too, well, you know, he's too, Norman?" Chloe paused. "That sounded really stupid." Dylan chuckled.

"Nah, I get it." They sat in silence for a minute or so. The wind wafting around the two left them comfortable on the picnic table where they sat. The silence was interrupted by Chloe's phone. She gave a low moan as she picked it up.

"What's up?" She mumbled. Dylan gave her a look and mouthed '_Who's that_?'

"I was wondering where you were? Emma left, do you want to hang out?" Norman's voice sounded on the other end. Chloe gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Sorry Norman, Dylan and I were just about to grab some lunch. Maybe another time?" Dylan laughed whole heartedly, getting up from the table.

"Maybe I could join you? Or we could hang out tonight?" Norman sounded as desperate as he truly felt. Chloe hummed a bit before responding.

"Sorry, Norman, Dylan and I already have our food, and we are going to hang out tonight too. We could possibly hangout tomorrow, if Emma doesn't make another surprise appearance." Chloe said it with a bit too much venom, but she didn't care.

"S-she won't. When do you think you'll be back?" He stuttered, Chloe's mood was dampening each minute she stayed on the phone.

"Soon, Norman, I have to go, my food will get cold."

"A-alright. Have a good lunch, see you soon, then."

"Bye, Norman." She hung up with an exasperated sigh.

"He's _definitely_ too Norman." Chloe spoke, shaking her head. Dylan laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his body, wrapping an arm around his waist, and started laughing too.

* * *

They had grabbed lunch at the same dinner as yesterday. The cashier gave them a cheeky look as they walked past. They took their seats and soon enough they had their food in front of them. The waitress gave a small glare and took the tabasco sauce without a word, causing both of them to erupt in loud laughter. They took to playing twenty questions, each question getting flirter than the last.

"What do you sleep in at night?" She asked with a wink.

"Boxers. You?" He countered back.

"That was your question, heads up. Yoga pants and a tank top, usually. What's my best feature?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. He thought about it for a while.

"Your face, or your eyes. I don't know." He scratched the back of his neck and Chloe gave a small laugh.

"So sweet, Dylan. That line alone could charm the pants off anyone." Chloe was cracking up and Dylan just shook his head in an embarrassed sort of way.

"Okay, okay. Your face. I like that I can basically read it like an open book." He finished, taking a swig of his pop. Chloe stopped laughing and blushed a bit, acting mock offended.

"I am not an open book!" She protested, knowing that was false.

"Whatever you say, Chlo."

* * *

Back at the house, it was rounding on 7 pm. Norman sat on the couch, waiting for Chloe to come back. His ears perked when he heard the door open, and soft giggling that followed.

"We can watch it in my room. Give me ten minutes to get into PJ's and make some popcorn." Chloe spoke while Dylan shut the door.

"Knock on my door whenever you're ready." Dylan started walking up the stairs as Chloe walked back to the kitchen. Norman followed right after.

"Did you have fun today?" Chloe jumped, clutching her chest.

"Christ, Norman. Don't sneak up on me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Well, did you?" He demanded the answer, and Chloe looked at him, a frown placed on her face. She stuck the popcorn in the microwave before answering.

"I did. Dylan and I had a great time, just like I'm sure you and Emma did." She shot back, moving around Norman to grab a bowl for the popcorn.

"Yeah, well there is a difference of hanging out for an hour, and hanging out the whole day. Different things happen." Norman growled.

"Norman, you have no claim over me whatsoever. You are not my guardian, or boyfriend, so stop." Chloe complained, completely over Norman's prissy attitude. "I'm sorry if it upsets you that Dylan and I hung out, but we're friends. Friends hang out, like we are tomorrow, remember?" Norman nodded, a guilty expression on his face.

"Right, sorry Chloe. It's just, Dylan isn't the greatest person to befrie-" Chloe cut him off.

"He seemed like a perfect friend, actually. Please don't stray into my business like this, Norman. Then we'll all be happy." The microwave buzzed and Chloe poured the popcorn into the bowl. "Goodnight, Norman."

"Night, Chloe." Norman mumbled as she walked past him.

* * *

It was 8'o clock by the time they started the movie. Dylan was sprawled out on Chloe's bed while she sat in the window smoking. An hour later, they were side by side in the bed, not even half way through the film, but the ringing doorbell had them pause it. Chloe got up quickly and quietly, and looked out the window where a police car sat.

"Fuck." She mumbled. "Stay here, Dylan." With that she took off out of the room and down the stairs. She opened the door, greeted by Romero and Shelby's faces.

"Can I help you?" She spoke with attitude, causing both the men to raise their eyebrows.

"Ms. Everett, what a fine surprise." Zack drawled. Romero rolled his eyes, and glared at Chloe.

"Where is Mrs. Bates, Chloe?" Chloe shot them a glare.

"Probably sleeping." She shrugged.

"No, no I am not. I'm right here. Chloe, dear, you should go back to bed. I'm sure you're tired." Norma hinted, and Chloe nodded, understanding her cue to leave.

"Bye Officers." She mumbled, walking back up the stairs. As she entered the room, Dylan sat there looking completely confused.

"Why are the police here?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"They wanted to join us for movie night. Had to tell them no." She joked, and Dylan gave her a disapproving look.

"Seriously, Chloe. I can tell you're upset." Chloe shook her head and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Don't worry about it, Dylan." She whispered, staring into his eyes. A door slammed beneath them, and they heard Norma's muttering pass by the room, but they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"_Chloe_…" Dylan breathed, the breath was warm as it fanned over Chloe's face.

He stood suddenly, causing her to stumble back, but he caught her and pulled her against himself. He pressed his slightly chapped lips to her smooth ones, and like clockwork, they worked together. Dylan nipped at her lower lip, causing them to part. He swept his tongue over it slowly, and Chloe was eager to respond, their tongues playing a sort of tag, vying for dominance. Dylan's hands caressed Chloe's face, though she kept hers on his waist. Their faces broke apart for air, and Dylan smiled stupidly down at her. Chloe had a small sort of smile on her face, which was scarlet red by now.

"That was…" Dylan trailed off staring at her suggestively.

"That was amazing." Chloe finished, tucking her hair behind her ears. She felt sort of bad, kissing Norman the night before and all, but Dylan's kiss was completely different, it took her breath away, and she sure as hell didn't regret it.

They sat there in silence, mulling over what had just happened. Neither of the regretted it. Dylan was amazed at how good of a kisser Chloe was. Chloe wondered what this meant for their relationship, knowing she had a small crush on him.

"You never told me why the police were here." Dylan spoke after a while, watching her face, trying to get a read.

"Yeah? Couldn't talk with your tongue in my mouth, now could I?" She sassed, and Dylan gave a shrug. "We also never finished the movie, or the popcorn." Chloe spoke shoving into him a bit as she climbed to the other side of the bed, grabbing the remote along the way. Dylan watched her get situated before cozying up next to her.

"Press the button. I want to see what happens to Brooks." Dylan spoke, wrapping an arm around Chloe. She sighed dramatically, pressing play

* * *

Whoops, there it is. Sorry (not really), to have Chloe and Dylan kiss so soon. I feel like their chemistry was high enough at that point. I _am_ VERY sorry for how late this chapter is, August was literally my busiest month this summer, it was unbelievable. **1**. Was everybody in character? This is literally my main concern. **2.** HOW BOUT THAT KISS THOUGH? **3**. Chloe's outfit's link is still on my profile. **4.** Love the **follows, favorites, **and** reviews** guys, keep em coming! (They tend to get me to write faster.) Until next time!:)


	10. Night Fight

The movie had ended later that evening, quickly becoming one of Dylan's favorites. Chloe was falling asleep on his shoulder, so he slipped out of her room quietly after shutting off the TV. He was smirking to himself as he crossed the hall to his room, not noticing Norman sitting at the opposite end of the hall, a glare playing out on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Norman was waiting at the kitchen table for Chloe. He sat, tapping his fingers to the beat of a song he had heard the previous day. Norma had left the house ten minutes prior, going to pick up groceries. Dylan and Chloe were still sleeping. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed, then an hour. It was noon by the time Chloe came trudging into the room, a rueful smile on her face.

"Didn't mean to sleep that late." She croaked, popping a bagel into the toaster.

"Had a late night with Dylan, then?" He spoke snidely, knowing she had. She looked down, smiling to herself as she thought of the previous night.

"Nah, I actually ended up falling asleep before the end of the movie. It was still a lot of fun." She mumbled, bustling around the kitchen, grabbing things left and right. Norman watched for only a moment before speaking.

"What are you doing?" Norman questioned, and she paused.

"I'm making myself a bagel to eat. I'm also making more cookies, because the ass we call Dylan ate all of Norma's." She explained, grabbing the sugar out of the cupboard.

"I can help?" He offered and Chloe smiled, holding a wooden spoon to him.

"Sure, but you're mixing it."

* * *

The afternoon was spent baking and singing along with the radio. They had made a whopping 72 cookies by the time Dylan showed his groggy face.

"Morning, maybe afternoon." He said shortly, giving a shrug as his eyes scanned all the cookies. He grabbed one and ate it in one bite. "Good." He mumbled through the crumbs, pouring himself a cup of coffee as he swallowed hard.

"Don't eat all these ones!" Chloe scolded shrilly, batting Dylan's hand away as he reached for another cookie. He raised it in surrender, raising the other hand that was holding his mug to his lips. Norman stood in the corner, watching silently as Chloe started boxing the cookies up. Norman took a hesitant seat at the opposite side of the table from his brother.

"What are you doing today, Chlo?" Dylan asked, swiping a cookie when she had her back turned.

"She's hang-" Norman started, talking fast, only to be cut off by Chloe as she shoved a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

"I'm hanging out with Norman for the day. You?" She asked, smiling. Norman pulled the cookie out of his mouth, coughing slightly.

"Gonna look into what this town has to offer." Dylan's eye's flashed to Norman who looked at him curiously.

"Well, hope it suits your fancy. It doesn't have much to offer." She said with a wink. Dylan's gaze scanned her body from head to toe, stopping to stare and appreciate certain views.

"I think it has plenty." He said with a chuckle, eyeing her as he downed the rest of his coffee. Chloe choked on laughter, giving him a slap on the shoulder, and Normans face screwed up in utter disgust. "I'm off, see you later, little brother, don't you have too much fun with my girl." Dylan said sarcastically, attempting to pinch one of Norman's cheeks. Norman shoved him off with a glare. Dylan shook his head and gave Chloe a nod. "Chlo."

Chloe was blushing like mad, but nodded back as he walked past her. Norman took a few strides to stand beside her and watch as Dylan walked down the hall.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked as soon as the door shut. Chloe gave a chuckle as she turned to face him.

"Well, I was thinking that first, we clean up this mess." She paused and looked around the flour and sugar stained kitchen. "Then watch The Gold Rush." Norman smiled at that, liking that she took into consideration his love of old movies. "After that, I assume it will be around 5:30 so we'll do something for supper. But then I have homework to work on, so I guess hanging out ends there." Chloe gave a shrug, looking at him as she ran a washcloth along the countertop. He smiled, grabbing a washcloth for himself.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Sometime into the movie, Norma had come home and said hello to the teens that were completely entranced by their movie. Halfway through, Norma entered the room quietly, causing Norman to pause it.

"Sorry, sorry, just a quick question. Does this shirt look like I'm trying too hard?" Chloe looked and giggled and Norman looked mortified.

"Depends on what you're trying." He said, sitting up and staring at her.

"Well, I'm meeting Deputy Shelby in town at a community event." Norma spoke, twisting her fingers gingerly. That sparked Chloe's interest. She sat straight up.

"Why? Does it have to do with Romero and Shelby being here last night?" Chloe stared at Norma as her face contorted in a pained look. Norman glanced between the two women in confusion.

"The police were here last night? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice filled with the hurt he was feeling.

"Oh, I didn't want to get into this, Chloe. Yes, Norman, honey, the police did stop by last night. I don't want you to worry, either of you" She gave a pointed look at Chloe. "But apparently someone saw us talking to Keith Summers outside, when I specifically told the police we hadn't even seen him." She looked at us sadly.

"Mom, tha-" Norman was cut off.

"I know, it isn't good, but I think I've dodged it for the time being, but it is most definitely not over. Officer Shelby seems to like us, so I'm going on a goodwill mission with him at this event tonight." Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Whatever helped, right?

Norman gave a 'humph' in disagreement and Chloe touched his shoulder.

"Norman, it's smart. If this can clear us in even the slightest bit, don't you think she should go? I'd go if _any_ officer had asked me, just to get on the good side of the police." Chloe tried to negotiate with him. He gave a glare, and groaned again. _No you wouldn't. I would __**never**__ let you_. He thought to himself staring at her paled face.

"See Norman? It's smart, and it'll help us." Norma spoke, grabbing the second shirt. "This one looks better, right?" She smiled a brilliant smile as she took off the first shirt.

"Completely." Chloe spoke, stretching a bit. Norman looked around uncomfortably.

"Lord, Norman. I'm your mother, it's not like it's weird or anything." Norma spoke wiggling into the top. Chloe gave a slight role of her eyes, watching the scene between the two.

"You don't have to do this, mom." He pleaded and Norma's eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not doing anything. I ran into him in town, and I'm going to go hang out with him for a bit, that's all." She explained, fluffing her hair up a bit.

"But I don't want you to go." He whined.

"Norman, honey-"

"Norman, your mother is a grown woman who wants to get out of the house for something other than groceries. The fact that she has a friend to go with is even better. Let her have one night, we're watching a movie anyway." Chloe shoved into him a bit and he frowned- defeated. Norma gave Chloe an appreciative smile.

"We could go too, it's a community event." Norman tried and Norma ground her teeth. Chloe snorted a bit.

"No. Nada. Nine. Null. Norman, it's lame as heck, and you're just gonna end up following your mom around. We're staying here." Chloe said, her tone was airy, but you could hear the finality in her voice. Norman sighed, looking gloomy.

"Norman, it's one night, and it's not like I'm actually interested in the guy. I just don't want you to worry. That's why I'm doing this, okay?" Norma spoke, patting his hand.

"Okay, mom." Norman said with a smile. Norma smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Good. I'm gonna make you guys supper, alright? Be sure to take it out of the oven in about an hour and a half, alright?" The teens nodded, turning back to their movie. Norma smiled, and mouthed a brief 'Thank you.' to Chloe.

* * *

An hour later, they were playing would you rather in the living room, waiting for their food to finish.

"Would you rather eat a slug, or break your arm?" Chloe asked, toying around with a ball of string in her hands. Normans face twisted in disgust.

"Eat a slug, I guess. Having a broken arm is just a hassle." He shrugged, thinking about what question to ask her. Then it hit him.

"Would you rather date Dylan or me?" His voice faded out at the end, causing Chloe to strain her ears to hear him.

"What was that?" She asked in a playful tone, and Normans face darkened considerably.

"Would you rather date Dylan or me?" He repeated, louder and clear, more daring. Chloe blanched as he raised an eyebrow.

"I… Well, I, um." She stuttered before pausing. "I'm not going to lie to you Norman, friends don't do that to each other. I would rather date Dylan, in all honesty." She shrugged, standing up and stretching. Norman stared at her, hurt. He was about to speak when she cut him off. "I told you, Norman. I' not looking for a full-fledged relationship right now. I don't know when I will be honestly. It could be a week, it could be a year." She straightened her clothes, trying to keep her hands busy.

"Does that mean I have a chance then?" Norman asked, his eyes alight with hope. Chloe clucked her tongue.

"I'm also not going to lead you on, Norman. Probably not." She was being blunt, but she obviously needed to get it through Norman's head that they would never date. She wasn't interested, there was no denying that.

Norman felt his blood start to boil, his face twisted into a snarl. His vision was hazy as he stood up, going to stand right in front of Chloe. She put her arms up to push him away, but he grabbed both of her wrists tightly.

"Why?" He asked, his voice full of anger, but touched with sorrow. Chloe yanked one of her wrists out of his grasp and gave him a hard smack in the face. He hissed in pain and retracted his remaining hand from her to rub the sore spot on his face. He stared at her in shock as the haze of red started to retreat

"I don't need to explain myself, Norman. Touch me like that again, and see if I'll _ever_ fucking talk to you again." She hissed, shoving past him into the kitchen. Norman instantly regretted his actions and followed behind her closely, apologizing repeatedly. She sighed, turning to face him.

"Norman, you're making it incredibly difficult to be friends. You tried to keep me away from your brother, you put us in these awkward situations, and you don't respect my decision. I do not want to date you Norman. That will be the last time I say it, understand?" She paused and he nodded grumpily. "Good. Let's get dinner, then." She smiled turning and grabbing plates out of the cabinet. Norman knew he was hanging on a thin thread. He decided to back off for now, and try again in a few weeks, possibly.

* * *

Dylan sauntered into the kitchen cheekily winking at Chloe as he taunted Norman.

"What's for dinner, honey?" He spoke as he threw his phone onto the table.

"Screw off." Norman retorted, causing Dylan to chuckle. "Mom made it, anyway."

Chloe's sigh was exasperated as Dylan went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, cursing as he shut the fridge.

"Chloe how many of my beers have you drank?" He whined, poking her in the arm as he walked by her to grab the bottle opener. Chloe laughed.

"Only the ones you brought me for movie night." She shrugged, playing with her fork. Norman watched distastefully.

Dylan's phone began to buzz, and Dylan made no move to answer it as he rummaged around in the drawer of utensils. Norman walked over, glancing at the flashing name. His eyes darted to Chloe, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Looks like The Whore is calling." Norman sneered, turning back to the dinner he was about to dish out onto the plates. He turned too fast to see the taunting smile that dawned on Dylan's lips. Chloe stared at him in confusion. Does he have a psycho ex? Oh god… She thought to herself.

"Hi Norma." He spoke loud and clear, watching Norman briefly before turning back to his search of the bottle opener. Chloe's full lips formed in an 'o' shape, and Norman tensed uncomfortably. Chloe quickly got up, going to attempt to calm down the obviously fuming Norman, when he lunged at Dylan.

"Don't you ever" he paused as Dylan was rammed into the counter, breaking several plates "call her a whore!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Dylan quickly whipped Norman away from himself, watching Norman topple over the chair Chloe has just been sitting in a minute beforehand. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're a damn joke, Norman. You let that bitch run you like puppet." Norman shook his head, attempting to stand.

"Dylan…" Chloe warned, knowing that Norman was heated enough as is.

"No, Chloe. It's sickening, the way she does it." Dylan snarled.

"She doesn't run me, she cares about me. And she's not a bad person, she's just not perfect. At least she tries, you son of a bitch!" Norman snapped, lunging at Dylan once again. Dylan slammed Norman into the fridge, holding him there.

"Dylan, stop. You're hurting him, for fucks sake just let him go!" Chloe pleaded, pulling on Dylan's arm. Dylan just shook her off. She stepped away, somewhat hurt, and Dylan looked at her with remorse.

"You don't get it, do you, Norman? She's ruined you." Dylan breathed. Chloe looked away, shaking her head at the stupidity of the situation.

"If you hate her so much, then why would you want to stay here?" Norman asked, trying to control his temper. That broke Dylan down a little bit.

"Because I've got nowhere else to go." He explained brokenly, swallowing hard. Chloe's heart went out to him, seeing just how similar their situations were.

"Dylan, c'mon, let him go. You and I can go hangout or something okay?" Chloe reached an arm out and placed a small hand on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, nodding.

"Don't you come at me again, or I will hurt you bad, do you understand?" Dylan gave one final shove to Norman's head before releasing him and stepping back. Dylan grabbed his beer.

"Let me finish this, then we can go do whatever." Dylan shrugged, taking a swig of the amber colored liquid. Chloe cleared her throat, picking up the chair that had been knocked over. Neither of the two had noticed Normans hand moving closer and closer to the meat tenderizer, well, until Chloe did.

"Dylan!" She gave a short screech, making it too him within about 2 seconds, flat. She shoved him out of the way, ducking right as Norman brought the tenderizer through the glass cabinet door. Glass showered over her, cutting through her skin in a few different places. Dylan quickly reacted grabbing Norman by the cuff of his shirt and dragging him away, punching him repeatedly as he did so.

"What the fuck is your problem, Norman? I told you, I fucking told you not to do that! Now you've hurt Chloe on top of this shit you're trying to start with me. Great job, you fucking piece of shit." Dylan snarled at him, giving him one last punch in the face. He turned his back on Norman going to check on Chloe, who had tears welling in her eyes. She waved him off as he asked if she needed any help.

"The first night your mother is away and you two try to kill each other." She stated, stepping over all the glass, thanking god she had had shoes on. Dylan shrugged, nonchalantly, but glanced back at Norman before leaving the room in a huff without another thought. "Norman, seriously, what the fuck? You could have killed him." Chloe shook her head, following after Dylan with a sour expression painted on her face.

"She's not a whore. She is _not_ a whore." At this point, he didn't even know which blonde women he was talking about.

* * *

An hour later. Norman had cleaned the mess up in the kitchen and gone to sulk in his room. Chloe sat on Dylan's bed, watching him silently as he ran his hand through his hair. He kept glancing at her, shaking his head back and forth as his knee bounced up and down. He sighed before speaking.

"He'll hurt you, Chloe. Jesus Christ, you just saw that! He just came at me, and almost hit _you_ with a meat tenderizer. But you're still going to go check on him, make sure he's alright?" Dylan scoffed in disbelief. The girl in front of him was confusing, to say the least. Not only was her concern confusing, but going after somebody who literally just tried to murder his own brother too see if _they_ were alright was not only stupid, but downright insulting. Dylan was now pacing his room, puffing on a cigarette. Chloe had gotten up and now watched him from the doorway, staring disapprovingly at the man in front of her.

"He's my friend, Dylan. I'm not sticking up for his actions, absolutely not, but you seriously just beat the shit out of him and you expect me to nothing?" Chloe hissed, crossing her arms. She was fuming, Norma goes out for one goddamn night and they try to murder each other.

"I expect" Dylan snarled, anger and irritation shining in his eyes. "For you to be more cautious than that. He's fine."

"How would you know?" Chloe was slowly seeing his point. Something was off with Norman, he had physically hurt her twice that night.

"A few punches isn't going to do anything but snap that kid out of whatever mood he was in. He just needs to cool it." Dylan spoke, stubbing out his smoke.

"I guess." She agreed half-heartedly. "Are you okay?" She gave a pointed look to his bruised knuckles, and he barely spared a glance.

"I'm fine." He shook his fist. "Are you alright though? Why would you get in front of him like that? Do you realize how bad that could have ended?" He asked, looking her dead in the eye. She saw the concern lurking in his blue eyes and looked away, embarrassed.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." She mumbled, playing with a few strand of her long hair.  
"Yeah?" Dylan chuckled. Chloe scoffed shaking her head. "Just don't do it again, Chloe. I appreciate it, but I don't need nor want for you to get hurt because of Norman or I." Dylan rubbed the back of his neck, watching as her eyes narrowed.

"No promises." She spoke with a tinkling laugh and Dylan groaned.

"Chloe, please."

"Nope." She spoke popping the 'p'.

"Chl-"

"Oh hush." She shushed him, placing her lips on his. For the second time within 24 hours, she had shut him up with a kiss, making him lose his train of thought. She pulled back with a smile.

"You're too good of a kisser to let get hurt, especially at the hands of Norman." Chloe explained with a straight face. Dylan let out a loud laugh before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

_So that all happened. What did you all think? I rather liked it. 1. __**MORE ROMANCE BETWEEN DYLAN AND CHLOE CAN I GET A HECK YES?**__ 2\. I know I ask it every time, but were the characters in character? 3. Creepy Norman gets creepier. What did you all think of that, was it a bit much, just right, or not enough? 4. I know updates are slow, but I've got so much going on. Once it settles down I plan to get a load of chapters out. 5. HOLY MOLEY, the **reviews** I got last chapter made me smile for days! Please keep them, and the **follows** and **favorites** coming, they boost my confidence by like, **150%**. _

_Thanks guys, until next time! Xx_


	11. Coffee House Blues

Chloe and Dylan hadn't stopped at just two kisses. In fact, within 10 minutes they both had their shirts off, and their hands were straying all other each other's torsos. Their lips were locked in a heated, overpowering struggle. Chloe's tiny frame was under Dylan's massive one when they heard Norman trump down and back up the stairs, muttering angrily to himself. Still, they hadn't stopped for very long, only long enough to get out a small chuckle.

Chloe's nails raked down Dylan's warm back as his mouth kissed her neck, gently at first. Gradually he started getting rougher, biting softly at some points. Chloe let out a low moan and Dylan smiled against her skin. He pulled away from her neck to look at her face, which was flushed pink.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined slightly, poking him in the chest. He shook his head before rolling over to lay beside her.

"We shouldn't take it this fast, I don't think." He shrugged, and Chloe looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you really just say that? You, the 21 year old guy who is lying in bed next to a girl who is shirtless?" She sat up and wrapped her slender arms around her knees, watching him as he breathed in deeply.

"Don't believe all the stereotypes, Chloe. I just don't want you to regret it." He looked into her eyes as he said it, and Chloe nodded in a semi bitter understanding. He spread his arm out and Chloe stretched before tucking herself into his bare muscular chest.

"Still think we could have gone on a bit longer." She mumbled quietly. Dylan's chest rumbled as he laughed. They laid in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Don't you think you should put your shirt back on?" He asked as a chill swept the room. When he looked down at Chloe's face, her eyes were shut, and her breathing was slowed, the day's problems finally weighing her down to the pits of exhaustion.

"Still think we could have gone on a bit longer." He quoted her mockingly.

Dylan stayed still, his arm still wrapped around her tight. He rested his chin on top of her head as he thought about his current situation. He liked Chloe, even though he didn't know a whole lot about her. Her personality had easily drawn him in, and at this point, he didn't mind. He had one hindrance though; Norman had a massive crush and or obsession with her. It wouldn't stop him from making a move, but it was definitely a problem, one that he wasn't afraid to use force to end.

* * *

Dylan had left Chloe asleep in his bed, not wanting to wake her. He needed a drink to relax himself, and Norma's liquor collection may not have been the best, but it was good enough. He flipped through the old owner's records before selecting one and turning it on high. He was wallowing in his own personal sorrow at this point, one that even Chloe couldn't help him out of. As he stared around at all the picture frames, all the memories, he took into notice that none of them contained even a smidge of him in them.

"What in the hell are you doing? It's the middle of the night!" Norma growled, stalking toward the record player. Dylan turned to face her, watching while sipping his drink as she walked.

"Just," He paused. "Having a cocktail and enjoying the previous owner's old music." He took another long slurping sip of the alcohol while Norma stared at him coldly. "You?" He breathed.

"I saw what you did to Norman; you can't stay here, you're toxic. You're toxic to me, to Norman, and now to Chloe. I'm not going to let you drag that girl down to your level, Dylan." Dylan stared at her, his cool facade still standing as he kept on sipping his drink. "You're leaving in the morning." She spoke, walking toward the door.

"How did Sam die, Norma?" That made her pause. "You know, it's funny, cause I had to do a lot of research to find out where you guys had moved too." He plopped himself onto the couch, still talking. "And I wound up talking to one of the insurance people, and they talked about how sad it was, that Sam had died, and what a wonderful husband and father he had been. But then I thought," He gave a small sarcastic chuckle. "Wouldn't it be interesting if I told them what life with Sam was really like, you know, how you guys got along and all?" He stared her deep in the eyes as he said it, and Norma gave a sad, defeated smile.

"Just keep the music down." Norma sneered, walking away.

"Norma." Dylan spoke clearly, his voice void of any emotion. She paused, not turning around. "Don't get involved in Chloe and I's relationship. I won't hurt her, if that's what you're worried about. Honestly, if I were you, I'd be more worried about Norman hurting her." Dylan finished, taking another drink. Norma's defeated smile grew, if that were possible.

"Goodnight, Dylan." She said shakily, leaving the room. Dylan stared after her, taking a drink and wincing as it went down.

* * *

Chloe woke up in Dylan's bed, much to her surprise. What surprised her more so though, was Dylan's sleeping figure right beside her. His arm was wrapped around her bare stomach, making it nearly impossible to move without waking him. She was shocked he hadn't booted her out of his bed that night. She had even stolen all the covers during the night. She'd kick the person sleeping next to her's ass if they did that to her.

At that moment in time, Chloe had to pee. No if, and's, or but's about it. She didn't want to wake Dylan, but at this point, it seemed highly unlikely she could get out the bed without doing it. She began wiggling around, but Dylan's grip only seemed to tighten.

"Dylan, I swear to god, if you're awake right now and you're not letting me go, I'll pee on your bed." She whispered angrily. Dylan's body began to shake with silent laughter as he buried his face in his pillow. "I'm going to count to three. One...twooo...two and a half..." Dylan moved his arm and rolled over to face her.

"Jesus, go then. You should come back up, though, just saying." He winked at her, and she shoved away from the wall and crawled over him.

"I have things to do today, Dylan." Chloe mumbled, looking around for her shirt.

"On the chair." He called out, and low and behold, there it was. "What are you doing today that's so important?" He grumbled, watching as she slipped her shirt back on.

"Oh, I don't know. Homework, that's pretty important, then I planned on heading into the village." She gave a shrug. Maybe she wasn't as busy as she thought.

"After your homework I could drive you there." He offered, sitting up. His bare chest was a minor distraction.

"Sur-" She cut herself off, shaking her head. "No, I mean no. It's fine. You probably have something more important to do." She waved him off with a smile. He snorted, grinning.

"More important than Chloe Everett? Definitely not." He joked, and Chloe laughed.

"Fine. I need to shower, and I have at least an hour and a half worth of homework. Think you can be ready in two hours?" She asked, and Dylan scoffed.

"It takes at least three hours to look this good, Chloe." He flexed a bit and Chloe laughed as she exited his room.

* * *

Norman had been getting ready to head out with Emma when he heard Dylan's door creak open. He watched from the shadows as Chloe emerged, wearing the same, but now wrinkled clothes from the night before. _They had sex? _His blood was boiling as he stalked down the hall toward her. Her door shut before he could reach her, and as he was about to start beating on the door, his phone buzzed.

"_**I'm here."**_ Emma.

Emma had practically saved Chloe's life with that simple two word text without even knowing it. The thoughts that had been stirring through Norman's mind were drastically murderous.

"_**I'll be right out."**_ Norman sent back, sparing one last glance at Chloe's door.

* * *

Dylan and Chloe made it into town easily, and were side by side strolling the street. Dylan's arm was draped around Chloe's shoulders, and Chloe's arm was wrapped around his waist. They were both wearing jackets, the chill of fall setting in faster and faster each day.

"Let's stop at the Coffee House. I could totally go for something pumpkin-y." Chloe didn't give Dylan a chance to respond as she dragged him along behind her.

The air had started to smell smoky as they walked, and soon both had stopped to look around. Chloe's stomach dropped as she finally spotted the source of the smell. The charred remains of a man hung upside down in the town center. People were surrounding the body, and the police were directing cars away. She tugged on Dylan's sleeve urgently as she pointed at the sight.

"Holy shit." He muttered. He grabbed onto Chloe, and now he was the one pulling her along. They got to the Coffee House in a minute or so later and Chloe was still shaken. Dylan sat her down, telling her to wait while order something warm off the menu.

Tears had managed to find their way into her eyes and were now snaking down her pale cheeks slowly, leaving inky black trails in their wake. She knew this was the repercussion for what happened to Bradley's dad. All she could think about now was what would happen to the Bates' and herself if they were found out for Keith's death.

* * *

Dylan had come back to the table, with coffee for himself, and some pumpkin spiced thing that he wouldn't never buy if weren't for Chloe. He slid into the booth across from her and noticed the black smudges, and the puffy red circles that surrounded her eye's right away.

"Hey, it's okay. Well, it isn't okay, but don't worry, alright?" He didn't know what to say. He understood it was upsetting, but she was crying, and the crying had him distracted. He wanted to make the tears stop.

"I know, I know. It's just sad." She spoke, wiping away at her eyes. It was the truth, but it wasn't why she was crying, not that Dylan knew that.

* * *

After finishing their drinks, they sat in a tense silence, only broken by Dylan as he excused himself to the restroom. Chloe nodded, not even looking at him. Her mind was fuzzy, in the worst way possible. She needed a drink, or maybe some weed. She just needed to get her hands on some.

"Sweet little Chloe." A cold, dry voice snarled as a hand clamped tightly on her shoulder.

She whipped her neck around to come face to face with an angry looking middle aged man who had tanned skin and salt and pepper hair. His green eyes were malicious, and you didn't want to look into them for too long. His smile was cruel, and somehow demeaning. A middle aged pale woman with neatly styled, dry white blonde hair stood next to him, arms crossed as she stared at Chloe with vicious, sunken in, cold blue eyes. She twitched and yawned every so often, and she was sweating buckets even with how cold it was. Withdrawal symptoms, from what Chloe could see. However, both had on fairly expensive clothes and the woman had massive amounts of jewelry on.

"How come you've never come to visit us?" The woman spoke shakily with a frown and Chloe scoffed, getting out of the man's grip as she stood.

"Because I don't like being mentally or physically abused_, mother_." Chloe hissed sharply. The man just gave a hearty laughed, causing attention of the Coffee House to shift to the three. Chloe looked around uncomfortably, her mother staring at her with glassy eyes.

"But you didn't say goodbye to me." She whimpered, and Chloe looked at her in a form of disgust and pity.

"I did. You just took a fresh dose of god knows what though, so my mistake. I should of known you wouldn't remember." Chloe's frown remained permanent as her mother's eyes filled with tears.

Chloe felt bad, for being such a bitch to her mother, but had her mother been on one of her highs right now, a full on screaming match would be taking place. Knowing her mother, she'd go home after this and take a mighty dose of sleeping pills and painkillers and sleep for days. It was just who she was.

"So where'd you end up then, princess? I see you've got yourself a little boyfriend." Her father sneered, glancing back at the way Dylan had gone.

"He isn't my boyfriend. And I ended up somewhere where I am liked and respected, unlike with you two psychos." She paused, seeing Dylan coming back with a confused expression. "That's all I'm going to tell you. I think you should carry on with your day." She spoke with confidence.

"I think you should introduce us though, darling." Her father put on a jolly smile and turned to face Dylan.

"No." She hissed, getting in front of her parents as Dylan reached them.

"Chlo," He paused "Who are your friends?" He asked curiously, scanning the two.

"Not my friends, my parents." She ground out between gritted teeth, not offering any further information. Her father let out one of his loud laughs again, drawing even more attention to the awkward situation.

"I'm Calvin Everett, and this is my wife Amelia. You must be Chloe's boyfriend." He spoke cheekily. Her father was a charmer, there was no use in trying to deny it. It was when the public was away that her father showed his true colors. Dylan scoffed, giving a short chuckle.

"Nah, not yet at least." He said, giving Chloe a sly look. Her face was flushed bright red, not believing what she was hearing.

"Ha! You hear that Ams? Chloe might get herself a boyfriend! I like you, boy." Calvin pointed at Dylan as he nodded to himself and wrapped an arm around Amelia, who looked like she was about to faint. "I don't think your mothers feeling too well, darling. I think it'd be in your best interest to come visit us soon. It's been months since you left." It felt like he was shaming her in front of Dylan, and Chloe couldn't stand it, and the underlying meaning freaked her out. Why did he want her to come back to that wretched place?

"Sure." She forced out.

"Good meeting you, Dylan. Make sure this one stays out of trouble!" Her father laughed to himself as he led his wife out of the building.

"You too, Mr. Everett." Dylan called back to him. He turned to find a disapproving look painted on Chloe's face. "What?"

"_At least not yet_." She mimicked his voice in an outrageous voice.

"Hey, I do _not_ sound like that." He protested as they exited the Coffee House shortly after her parents.

"I can't _believe_ they had the gall to approach me." Chloe muttered, zipping up her jacket.

"What do you mean? They seemed great, your mom did seem sick though." He shrugged, attempting to wrap an arm around her. She shook him off immediately.

"You're right. They did seem great." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "But they aren't. Nobody truly is in this town, Dylan. Haven't you noticed?" Chloe paused, silent for only a moment. "My dad did what he does best right there. He put on a show. His character? A happy-go-lucky, loving father and doting husband. My mother? She wasn't sick, Dylan. She's going through withdrawal." She looked at him, sorrow weaving through her eyes.

Dylan didn't know what to say. What could he say? So he hugged her tightly and rubbed her back as she shook, silently sobbing. Dylan didn't know if it was from anger or sadness, and he didn't ask.

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **1.** Was everyone in character? **2.** More Dylan and Chloe! I like writing them together, honestly;) **3.** HER PARENT'S MADE AN APPEARANCE, WHAT? **4.** Not as many **reviews**, **favorites**, or **follows** as I had hoped for last chapter, but then again, it hasn't even been a week! Your guy's feedback is really important to me, so it'd be lovely if you continued to supply it! :) This chapter is out not even a week after the last one, and I bet you're wondering why! (Not really, I know.) I**T'S BECAUSE THIS STORY HIT 50 FOLLOWERS**! You guys are **super awesome**, just saying! Also it's sort of because I was dogsitting all weekend and forgot/purposefully left all my homework at home, but let's not talk about that._

_Thank you guy's so, so, so much! Until next time! Xx_


	12. Search and Seizure

The night after the meeting with Chloe's parents had been a quiet, lonely one. Chloe retreated to her room silently, offering no explanation. Dylan had knocked on her door, and texted her cellphone several different times, Chloe wasn't responding to anything. He tried to just open the door, but found it locked.

"I'm going to sleep, Chloe." Dylan sighed, finally giving up on getting a response. "Feel free to join me."

Dylan walked away from the door, his head hung in defeat.

* * *

Chloe sat in her window, staring out into the black void of the night. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and her mascara had streaked its way down her cheeks. The backs of her hands were stained black from the numerous times she had wiped the tears away. Two empty packs of cigarettes laid on the floor beside her, and the room reeked of smoke.

"Feel free to join me." She heard Dy lan's defeated voice echo, footsteps following after. Each one sounded like thunder, and caused her heart to ache. She didn't want to push him away, but she didn't want to talk to him either. _He just wouldn't understand. _She thought to herself.

Chloe knew that she'd end up facing her parents sooner or later, it was actually surprising how long it had lasted, but she hadn't been ready. How could anybody prepare themselves for parents as horrible as hers?

Just thinking about it had her head feeling as if it were full of cotton. She got out of the windowsill, and began fumbling around her room, looking for a new pack of cigarettes.

"Fuck, fuck!" She muttered angrily to herself upon the revelation that she didn't have any more cigarettes. She let out an aggravated growl as she stared down the clock on her nightstand that glowed with the time. 11:50. Chloe grabbed the jacket off the back of her chair, and stalked out of her room, slamming the thick wooden door behind her with a slam.

* * *

Chloe made it into town and back in a little over an hour, and by the time she had returned, she'd already chain smoked her way through another half a pack. She slipped into the dimly lit entrance, and let out a heavy sigh as she ran a hand through her damp blond locks. It had started sprinkling just as she'd arrived home.

"Where were you?" A rough voice spoke out, and Chloe whipped around to face it. Dylan stood there on the stairs, in only a pair of pajama pants, with his arms crossed.

"Out." Chloe mumbled, attempting to pass him on the stairs without looking at his face.

"Chloe." Dylan reached out, stopping her in her tracks. "Look at me."

She wouldn't the longest time. She had hoped Dylan would give up, but he just continued holding his arm up. She felt herself getting anger, and finally faced him with a glare.

"Let me go to my room, Dylan." Chloe hissed, and Dylan's frown grew.

"I'm not going to let you smoke yourself to death." He said jokingly, but with a serious undertone. Chloe let out a strangled laugh.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing." She choked out as her eyes began to water. Dylans brow furrowed.

"Christ, Chlo, please just tell me what's wrong." Dylan's arm dropped, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. She struggled against him for a bit before finally relaxing into his warm embrace. She buried her face into his chest, trying to collect herself as she breathed in the lingering smell of his cologne.

* * *

They made their way off the stairs, stopping only briefly at Chloe's room so she could change into something to sleep in. Dylan waited at the door, silently watching her, and Chloe smiled knowingly.

Once in Dylan's room, Chloe climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Dylan gave a small crooked smile as he joined her. They laid in silence for almost half an hour before Chloe finally spoke.

"I overreacted today, and I want you to know that I'm really, really sorry." She mumbled softly.

"Obviously something was wrong Chloe, and I know it involves your parents. I'm not going to make you tell me, Chlo, because I know you'll tell me eventually, on your own time. But I can't just sit back and let you push me away, Chloe. I care about you too much to let that happen." Dylan finished, resting his chin on the top of Chloe's head.

"Thank you, Dylan." She paused with a giant, almost radiant smile crossing her face. "I care about you too."

Dylan laughed in response, and gave her a slow, deep kiss before turning off the light.

"You taste like cigarettes." He muttered. Chloe laughed an embarrassing laugh.

"I know." She mumbled, burying her face into his bare chest for the second time that night. Dylans chest rumbled with a deep laugh, and the two laid in a comfortable silence together before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Dylan was already up and getting dressed when Chloe woke up.

"God, you're so loud." She complained, burying her head under a pillow and attempting to fall back asleep. Dylan chuckled as he walked over to the bed and ripped the sheets off of her.

"Time to get up, Chlo." Dylan spoke, cherishing the small shriek that emitted from her mouth.

"Dylan, you absolute ass!" Chloe spoke as she jumped out of his bed. She gave him a small slap on the arm as she walked past him, out of his room. He only shook his head at her, watching as she left with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"You're cute." Chloe commented as she walked down the large staircase, causing Dylan to whip around as he tried to hide his gun behind his back. His cheeks started turning red and Chloe laughed.

"Chloe..It isn't...It, uh-" Dylan struggled for words, not knowing how to explain the fact that he was just messing around with a gun.

"It's fine, Dylan. I know what your job is, I knew from the time that you first mentioned it. Don't worry about it, I won't say anything." She said, drifting past him into the kitchen. Dylan stared after her in disbelief.

* * *

"Morning Norma, Norman." Chloe smiled at them as she entered. Norma smiled back politely.

"Good morning, Chloe. There's bacon on the counter. Would you like pancakes? There is still some batter left." Norma asked, about to stand.

"Oh, no. Bacon is fine, thanks." At that moment Dylan stalked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Bates." He teased. He winked at Chloe as he grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. "You should eat more than that." He pointed out. Chloe's nose scrunched up. Norma cleared her throat.

"Dylan, I could use your help. The new carpet is getting delivered, and I need somebody here to sign for it."

"You know, I'd love to. But I have a job." Dylan spoke with a smirk as he began to pour milk into his cereal. Norma swallowed her food before responding, Chloe took a bite out of a strip of bacon, and Norman stared at Dylan in confusion.

"Doing what, exactly?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing." Dylan paused and turned to look at Chloe. "You want a ride?"

"Nah, I'll catch the bus." Dylan nodded, and walked out of the house without another word.

"He treats my china as if its to-go containers." Norma complained. Chloe laughed, and Norman smiled tentatively. They sat in silence for a while as they ate. Before Norma finished eating, Chloe spoke up.

"You know, I can sign for the carpet, Norma. I'm 18."

"Oh, that's right! But I can't let you miss school, Chloe." Norma said disapprovingly. Chloe hummed in agreement.

"I can be home by 12:45, if that helps."

"It does, actually. I need to run and do errands, and I have absolutely no idea what time the carpet people are coming, so I don't want to leave."

"It's a plan, then."

* * *

The day had almost been uneventful. Emma had confronted Norman in the hallway, practically in tears as Chloe stood by awkwardly. Chloe only heard bits and pieces of the conversation. "Guilty." "Journal." Pornographic." "Obsessed"

"Alright, kiddos, let's get a move on before we are late. Lord knows I need another tardy on my attendance record."

Norman gave Emma one last dirty look before joining Chloe. She watched him silently for a minute.

"So, what's this pornographic journal that you two are obsessed with?" Chloe asked, teasing him a bit. A look of fury passed over Normans reddening face.

"It's nothing. Don't bring it up again." Norman hissed at her, shoving past her into the classroom.

* * *

A quiz is just what Chloe didn't need, so it was great that she got out of it. The not so great part of it is that Norman passed out. She had quickly called Norma, and rushed home. Norma was in a huge tizzy, which was understandable. Chloe only requested that she be updated on his condition. So far, he was awake and seemingly fine, but was going through multiple tests.

Chloe lounged around the house, taking up residence in the kitchen, before moving onto her room where she took a short nap.

* * *

Chloe found herself arguing with the carpet men less than an hour and a half later.

"You'll have to call the office, ma'am." The man spoke, obviously unapologetic.

"Fine, I'll just get bitched at by my boss, who will also bitch out your boss, who will bitch out your ass. But that's fine." Chloe hissed at the asshole, who just smirked in response.

The men left to carry on their work, and Chloe raked her hands through her hair before calling Norma.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Norma asked in a tone that was laced with worry.

"These incompetent men delivered carpet for 5 units, not 4, and were assholes to me when I pointed it out..." Chloe spat into her cell as she went to the stairs.

"Did you tell them to take it back?" Norma's normal voice had come back, and now hinted at aggravation.

"The said you'd have to call the office. I don't know."

"Okay, alright. It isn't the worst thing in the world, I'll call when Norman and I get home. Thank you, Chloe."

"No problem, Norma. Did you want me to do the grocery shop-"

"Police!" A loud voice yelled, followed by banging on the door. Romero barged in, quickly spouting off to the other officers where they should go.

"Hey, hey! No! What are you _doing_?" Chloe hissed at Sheriff Romero. He glared down at the younger girl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Warrant to search the house. Stay out of the way, Chloe." He spoke, shoving past her into the kitchen.

"Norma..." Chloe's voice was verging on hysterical, her blood felt as cold as ice.

"Chloe, watch them, alright? I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" Norma sounded panic, obviously taking on too much stress. Chloe tried to collect herself.

"Norma, you worry about Norman right now. I'll keep an eye on the cops, and call you when they leave."

"Okay Chloe, but you call if you think anything is off, otherwise as soon as they leave." Norma was speaking through gritted teeth and Norman stared at her in concern and confusion.

"Will do." Chloe hung up the phone, and walked up the stairs, watching all the officers.

"Chloe, get your ass in here." She heard a voice hiss from Norman's room. She looked around before entering, only to be slammed against a wall. She let out a small whimper as her head smacked against the wall.

"What the hell is this?" Zack Shelby whisper-yelled at her, holding up a very ugly, very distinctive belt.

"I don't know." She moaned pathetically. Zack had a tight grip on her shoulder, keeping her pinned in place.

"Bullshit Chloe. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" His face was full of fury, and she watched him hesitantly before making a move that Zack himself had taught her.

"I'm not getting into this, Zack." Chloe reached up and grabbed one of his fingers, forcing it backwards quickly. He retracted his hand in pain, and stared her down.

"If you don't 'get into this.' I'm going to have to arrest you, Chloe." Chloe's eyes widened in fear, but she held her ground.

"I don't have any idea what that belt is, Z ach. This is Norman's room." Zach's eyes flashed with something Chloe couldn't put her finger on.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm taking this belt, Chloe, because I know this ratty old thing is Keith's, and if I leave it, one of those other officers will be sure to find it. You also tell Norma to come find me. I'm sure _she_ knows the story, since you apparently don't." Zack backed away from her, and Chloe slowly retreated out of the room, Zach watching her every step.

* * *

**Well how about that? 1. I'm extremely sorry for how long it took for this chapter to be published, I had to have eye surgery done, and then I had finals, and blah. I am now on break, so expect a fair amount of chapters! 2. Were the characters in character? 3. Zack and Chloe seem to know each other pretty well, hmm? B) 4. I personally love Dylan&amp;Chloe a lot. 5. Norman's character will be more involved soon, don't worry. Thank you for the _reviews_, _follows_, and _favorites_, you guys! Keep em' up! They are absolutely lovely, just like each and every single one of you:) Until next timevB)**


	13. Guilt Trip

**Quick_ Warning_ for later on, the story gets a little sexual, but _nothing graphic_.**

* * *

"I'm going to talk to her real quick, you guys go on ahead." Chloe heard a smooth voice say. She was sitting in the living room on the couch, staring into the blank black void that was the T.V screen. She was fidgeting with a clunky bracelet on her wrist, and the voice had no effect on her unwavering anxious attitude. The man squatted down in front of her, his blue eyes clashing with her green.

"Chloe, the search is done. We're leaving okay?" His voice was soft, attentive almost. Chloe didn't respond, and Zack ran a hand through his hair. "I think you should go back home, Chloe, and I mean _home_."

That sentence alone had her reacting viciously. She immediately shoved him away from her, taking a standing position. Zach, who had almost fallen on his ass, rebounded and reacted faster than she expected. Unlike earlier, this time, Zack was pinning her to the wall with his hands around her throat. Her eyes were wide and bug like as she stared at him in fear and shame. His hands weren't tight enough to cut air off completely, but it was definitely a struggle for her to breathe. Zack stared back at her, no remorse, fear, or grief to be seen.

"Oh Chloe." He spoke with a bored tone, and smiled a tight lipped smile. "Don't you ever learn?"

Zack squeezed his hands tight for a few seconds, cutting air off completely, causing Chloe's mouth to pucker like a fish as she desperately tried to breath. She clawed at his hands, smacked his arms, and flailed around, none of it making a difference. Zack was about to laugh, just from watching her pathetic attempts. He gave one final squeeze and shoved her against the wall hard before releasing her. Chloe fell to her knees, and gave Zack a cautious, steely stare as she clutched at her throat, coughing hard as she tried to gather as much as air as possible. Again, Zack squatted in front of her kneeling form.

"As I was saying, I think you should go home. Don't you think you've wasted enough time with this silly game? Your dad probably misses you. I _**know**_ mom does." That hit home. Chloe loved her mother, as did Zack, the difference between the two was that Zack was grown and gone when their mother started hitting drugs hard. Zack had been 10 when their brother Abel was born, and 14 when Chloe was born. The age gap put a strain on the siblings relationship, as Zack moved out as soon as he hit 20, making Abel 10, and little Chloe only 6. It was just shortly after those prime birthdays that the abuse started.

"Don't _you_ talk to me about them." Chloe coughed out, still trying to catch her breath. _Man, I gotta slow my role with those cigarettes._ She thought to herself. Zack raised his hands in surrender, and amused smile playing on his lips.

"Just saying, Loie." Zack spoke in a sarcastic tone, and Chloe steeled her gaze.

"I talked to them yesterday, they don't seem very interested in what I've been up too." She lied, and Zack tilted his head in false confusion.

"Really?" He dragged the word out, loud and long.

"Don't you have work?" She asked stubbornly, giving him the stink eye.

"Yes, I do." Zack clapped his hands together as he stood. He offered Chloe a hand up, but she refused it. She stood slowly from the ground, and Zack stared at her wide-eyed. "God, Loie, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. He was almost apologetic, and suspicion arose inside Chloe, who immediately sprinted to the nearest mirror, and gasped at what she saw.

Her neck was red with several purplish blue marks already starting to develop. It was obvious she wasn't going to be able to pass the bruising off as hickeys this time around, and knew she'd have to use make-up. She gave a small, defeated moan as she rubbed the sore marks.

"Goddammit Zack, get out of here. I don't wanna see you." She mumbled, still poking and prodding the ugly marks.

"What can I do, Loie, Tell me what I can-"

"You can't do anything, and you know it." Chloe hissed as she interrupted him. "Show yourself out." She muttered, pushing past him in a hurry.

"Fine." She heard Zack call out. "Tell Norma to meet me at my house at 7 if she has anything she want's to talk about."

Chloe knew that Zack's words were a warning. Zack wasn't giving Norma the option of not going tonight, she _had_ to go.

* * *

"Norma, hi, it's Chloe. Listen, I think you and Norman should get home as soon as possible…See you soon." Chloe's voice trailed off, and Norma's phone beeped, alerting her the message was over.

Chloe's voicemail had left Norma and Norman stressed out, and in a hurry to leave the hospital. They left with only some objection from the doctor and nurses.

* * *

Back at the house, Chloe was attempting to cover her neck as much as possible, or at least make it look like a hickey. She had become good at covering bruises after all the abuse she had endured from her father and Zack.

"Good as new." Chloe whispered sarcastically to herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She straightened out her outfit, and started heading downstairs just in time to see the front door slam open. Norman appeared, and barreled straight at her. His arms were flung around her tightly in a matter of seconds, and he was speaking a mile a minute.

"Are you okay? Did they talk to you? Did they take anything? How many officers were there? Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Norman had pulled back from Chloe, but had not yet released her. He was staring at her with eyes that flashed and glinted with fear, anxiety, and protectiveness.

"_I'm_ fine, but I need to talk to _you_." Chloe whispered back to him. Norma was watching the teens with guarded eyes. Chloe shook Norman off, and turned to look at Norma. "I need to talk to Norman really quick, Norma. We'll be down in a bit." Chloe said shortly. Norma's guarded expression turned into one of fury.

"If you have something to say to Norman, you can say it in front of me, Chloe."

"Norma, please." Chloe looked at her with pleading eyes. Norma looked as if she were about to argue, so Norman quickly butted in.

"Mother, please." His voice held a no-nonsense tone, and Norma's mouth snapped shut. She paused, gave Norman a look, and turned away

"Come here." Chloe hissed as she dragged Norman into his room.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chloe spoke hotly, shoving him into his room.

"What do you mean?" Norman replied anxiously, his breathing quick.

"What the fuck do you think I mean? The belt, Norman, the ugly, disgusting, horrible belt. You fucking kept it, and now we're fucked, we're _all_ fucked. You, your mom, Dylan. _Me._" Chloe breathed out. She ran a hand through her blonde locks with one of her jittery hands. Norman watched in discomfort, his anxiety growing 10 fold.

"Did, uh, did one of the officers-"

"Yes, Norman. One of the officers took the belt. _**Deputy Shelby** took the belt_." Chloe responded with her eyes closed and fingers on her temples.

Norman sunk to the floor with the news, tears rolling down his pale cheeks as reality set in.

"What's wrong with me? Chloe, what's wrong with me?" Norman asked her in a pleading, helpless voice.

"I don't know, Norman. I really don't." Chloe sighed, sinking down beside him.

* * *

Norma was pacing the kitchen floor while she made a turkey pot pie. Cooking somewhat relieved her ever growing anxiety, and she knew the kids would be hungry whenever they got done with their "chat." As she opened the oven to remove the turkey pot pie, she heard Normans voice call.

"Mother."

"Hi kids. Oh, this smells good. Can you two set the table?" Norma asked as she set the pie on the counter. Norma turned to see the two now bleary eyed teens.

"Wh-"

"Mother, I kept Keith's belt." Norman cut her off and Norma's eyes grew wide.

"What? What do you mean you kept it?" Norma voice broke on nearly every syllable and her breathing was labored.

"When we were loading Keith's body into the car, I took it." Norman explained a little clearer, his mouth trembling

"Why, Norman, why would you do that?" Norma breathed, close to tears.

"I, I don't-" Norman broke off, and Chloe touched his arm for reassurance. "I don't know, mother." Norma ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, okay, where is it now?" Norma was wracking her brain trying to figure out what to do.

"I saw an officer take it, Norma." Chloe said bleakly. Norma turned her steely glare on Chloe.

"What?"

"Can I speak to you alone for a minute?" Chloe asked, and Norma continued watching her with a glare.

"Norman, go upstairs." Norman demanded, her voice dripping with anger.

"Of course, mother. I'm so sorry, mother. I didn't-"

"Go." Norma demanded, and Norman gave a small nod before leaving the room in a hurry. Chloe and Norma heard his feet on the stairs and the slam of his bedroom door before any conversation began.

"Tell me what happened, Chloe. Please." Norma requested softly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Chloe gave Norma the quick rundown of the situation, starting from the moment Chloe had hung up the phone, till the time that the police had left. She had left out the abuse inflicted upon herself by her brother, not wanting Norma to be afraid of him. Chloe wholeheartedly believed that Zack wouldn't harm Norma. Zack wouldn't, because in Chloe's eyes, Zack's abuse toward her was just sibling rivalry, and nothing he'd do to someone else. She failed to see the connection between her own fathers behavior and Zack's, and it was one of those times that ignorance was not bliss.

"He wants to help, Norma. He'd like to see you tonight, just to discuss everything." Norma was nodding along, liking the idea. She liked Zack, and knew he had to at least semi like her for doing this.

"Okay, okay. I'll head over at 7." Norma agreed, and Chloe smiled with relief, before she frowned again.

"Norma, I gotta get this out before you go. Zach is my half-brother." Chloe explained meekly, and Norma gave a small chuckle, waving it off.

"I know, I know. Zack told me about it, and how nice it was that I was letting you stay with me on the night of the woodchuck. Honestly, I think it'll help us more." More relief flooded Chloe's body, enough to make her feel better than she had since the police showed up earlier.

"I'll let him know you're coming, Norma. This will help us a lot, I'm sure." Chloe walked out of the room with her cell in her hand, both her and Norma smiling small smiles.

* * *

Emma was at the house, and Chloe was bitter. This was not the time for Norman to have his little girlfriend over, but that didn't stop him from letting her in, causing Norma to stress. To add to Chloe's annoyance, she could overhear the two of them talking heatedly about a journal, and though she'd never admit it, she started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Where do you think?" Chloe heard Emma say, followed by the clinking sound of her oxygen tank. _Shit._ Chloe thought to herself as she slunk quickly and quietly away from Norman's room to her own.

Chloe waited till she heard both of them go downstairs to run back to Norman's room. It was only when she heard the front door slam that she left his room to wait at the window at the end of the hall. It was there that she saw the two going to the motel.

_What the hell are they up too? _Chloe thought as her brow furrowed.

* * *

Norman returned to the house a little while later, a lazy grin on his face, and cellphone in hand. He didn't even question his mothers' dressed up appearance, just going to reside in his room.

"You look lovely, Norma." Chloe complemented, and Norma smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Chloe. I don't know when I'll be back, there's still dinner in the fridge. Call or text if you need anything, or if anything, and I mean anything happens, alright?" Norma was stressing on all important details.

"Yeah, yeah. Go have fun with my brother, ya crazy kid." Chloe gave a small laugh, and Norma regained her smile. Norma left eventually, and Chloe immediately headed to her room.

* * *

Chloe used to do drugs way, way back, but cut it back to only smoking weed. She smoked it at least four times a week for a while, but as soon as she moved out and wasn't given money from her parents, she had to cut back dramatically, using it only when she truly needed to relax, or at parties.

As soon as the coast was clear of Norma, Chloe was locked up in her room, sitting in her favorite windowsill, with her favorite smoking bowl and lighter beside her. She had blocked the bottom of her door with a towel, hoping to block the scent of the weed as much as possible, not wanting to be reprimanded by Norma, or worse, Norman. Yeah, yeah, it was dumb to smoke it in the house, but at this point, Chloe didn't give two shits.

* * *

_My mouth is dryer than the Sahara desert after that bowl._ Chloe thought to herself, and she giggled at the thought as she kicked the towel in front of her door aside. Norman's door remained shut, and Chloe lazily rolled her eyes while carefully maneuvering the long staircase. When she finally reached the midsection of the stairs, she saw lights on in the living room, and heard the T.V, which caused her to assume that Norman was in there, watching one of those old movie he liked. He was, and his ears had heard the creaking, so by the time Chloe had started to try to retreat to her room, it was too late.

"Chloe?" _Fuck._ She cursed to herself.

"Yes, Normundo?" She asked, and immediately started cackling at the nickname.

Norman's brow furrowed, and he went to meet her on the stairs. Chloe was now sitting on the stairs, laughing harder than she ever thought possible.

"Are you alright?" Norman asked, climbing the stairs cautiously.

"I'm-" She hiccupped, "I'm better than alright, Normundo, _I'm phenomenal._" Chloe breathed, extending her arms dramatically, almost as if she were flying.

"That, uh, that's great Chloe." Norman said, giving her a hand to help her up. She took it with a giggle, walking past him with no explanation.

"Chloe…?" Norman trailed after her, keeping his distance.

"Noooorman, I'm thirsty." Chloe drawled, scoping the kitchen.

"Well, I think it'd probably help if you looked in the fridge for something to drink, not the cabinet of spices." Norman replied uncomfortably. She wasn't acting normal, and she smelled like a skunk. He scratched the back of his neck as he watched her roam around the kitchen, taking items out of almost every cabinet.

"Right." Chloe continued on her quest for god knows what. Norman watched in silence until he heard the front door open and close. He gave Chloe one last hopeless glance before running to the main hall.

"Mother?" He called, only to meet Dylan's confused gaze.

"Nope, just me."

Norman relaxed but immediately tensed up as he heard a crash come from the kitchen, followed by tinkling laughter. He met Dylan's surprised, wide eyes and shrugged.

"Chloe's acting weird."

"Uh-huh. How?" Dylan had an idea, considering he could smell hints of weed here or there as soon as he walked into the house.

"Just different, I guess." Norman shrugged and Dylan nodded, going to take a seat on the couch. Norman gave a final glance at the kitchen before joining Dylan in front of the T.V.

"I'm pretty sure Chloe smoked pot, in case you're worried or something. She's fine." Dylan spoke calmly, resting his hands behind his head as he rested. His words helped in calming some of Norman's worries. Norman had feared that Chloe had finally snapped.

"And can I give you some advice?" Dylan paused, but didn't give Norman a chance to respond. "You gotta cut that 'Mother?' shit out, seriously that shits weird."

"Calling your mother a whore is normal?" Norman shifted his arm and Dylan saw the hospital bracelet.

"Were you in the hospital?" He asked, still staring at the braclet.

"Did mom tell you? Or Chloe?" Norman asked snidely.

"Neither, you still have the bracelet on." Norman looked down, and low and behold, the bracelet was still there. He began to fidget with it in an attempt to remove it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here." Dylan brought out his pocket knife and easily cut through the plastic, handing Norman the remains.

"Thanks." Norman whispered.

"So where's mom? Shouldn't she be here taking care of you, you know chicken soup on the stove style?"

"Oh no, she's out." Norman muttered. "She should've been back hours ago, and she isn't answering my calls, I'm kind of worried."

"Sheeesh, Norman. She's with a friend, let her live." Chloe drawled, armss full of food. She had a radiant smile, one that amplified as soon as she spotted Dylan. She set all the snacks down on the coffee table and sat practically on his lap, kissing him briefly as she sat. Dylan was surprised by the kiss, but happily responded, until Chloe broke the kiss that is. Norman watched the whole display angrily.

"Hi, Dylan." Chloe mumbled, leaning back onto him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer.

"Chloe." He paused. "Norman, man, you gotta get out more. What she's doing, it isn't normal, it's not healthy. She's smothering you. There is a whole world out there, and you need some perspective" Chloe remained silent, and Norman gave a small understanding nod. They sat in a comfortable silence while Chloe played gingerly with Dylan's hair.

"Sorry you tried to kill me the other night." Dylan's voice dripped with sarcasm, and Norman chuckled.

"Hardly think I tried to kill you." Norman scoffed and Chloe stared at him with wide eyes.

"You went at him with a meat tenderizer, Norman. I shoved him out of the way, and you ended up almost hitting me, do you not remember, glass everywhere, Dylan yelling at you, bruises the next morning?" Chloe started off strong, but was yawning toward the end of her sentence, and Norman stared at her in horror.

"Dylan, she's joking, right…?" Norman trailed off, only to receive a shake of the head from his brother. Norman paused to collect his thoughts, and watch Chloe as she started to wind her fingers through Dylan's, obviously bored of the conversation. Dylan didn't take his gaze off Norman though, opting to instead catch all the times that confusion, hurt, and jealousy passed through his little brothers eyes.

"No, Norman. You know, it would've been pretty badass, I bet. But then Chloe pushed me out of the way." Dylan poked her in the side, and she shoved his hand away angrily.

"I'm sure it would've struck fear in your heart, Dylan." Norman joked, and the three of them laughed.

"We're all so screwed up." Dylan breathed, finally grasping Chloe's hand. She laughed again before standing and releasing his hand.

"Come see me when you're done talking." She kissed him on the cheek, and patted Norman on the head as she left the room.

"She left all her food." Norman pointed out as soon as he heard her bedroom door close.

"Yep." Dylan nodded with a chuckle. He stood and started heading to the stairway,

"Look, I'm sorry I tried to kill you, if what Chloe says is true." Norman called after him, as if were a joke, but his tone held an underlying meaning of truth.

"It's cool." Dylan nodded and began to climb the stairs. "Hey, put that food away, would you?"

Norman stared after him unhappily, but slowly began to put everything back in its right place, including all the other stuff Chloe had gotten out, but abandoned in the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe knew what she was doing, at least she told herself she did. She had her shirt off, and was sitting in her windowsill with a lit cigarette when Dylan entered her room.

"Having fun?" He joked, closing the door behind him.

"Not yet." Chloe said with a devious smile. She took one more hit of her cigarette before smashing it out and tossing it outside. She grabbed Dylan by the jacket and pulled him down to her level, capturing his lips in a kiss. She wrapped her hands in Dylan's hair and pressed herself against him. He pulled back a little with a questioning look.

"Is this because of the weed?" He asked, continuing to pull back. Chloe pulled him to her again, Dylan was easy to move considering he wasn't putting up too much resistance.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "It's because Norma's out, Norman won't bother us, and I could use a pick me up." Chloe replied cheerfully. _And maybe a little bit because of the weed._ She thought to herself while she started to kiss Dylan's neck. Dylan took his jacket off, and Chloe stopped kissing.

"Shirt too." She said triumphantly, only to be greeted by Dylan's cocky smirk.

"Bra has to go then, Chloe." Chloe laughed, but removed her bra without any hesitance. Maybe it was because she was still somewhat high, or maybe it was because she really liked Dylan, she didn't know. All she knew is that she wanted him, and that'd she'd have no regrets for whatever happened. She quickly had him in another lip lock, and things seemed to escalate from there.

Dylan wasn't complaining, he was appraising. Chloe was beautiful, talented, and at the moment, having her naked torso against his was one of the best feelings he'd ever experienced. His mouth was still on hers as he started to unbutton her jeans, Chloe smiled and began doing the same to him.

Chloe was soon straddling Dylan, who was laying on her bed. They were both still wearing underwear, and Chloe could feel Dylan's hard on. She stopped kissing him, and put her mouth against his ear.

"Fuck me, Dylan." She whispered, and Dylan hesitated.

."You're sure? No regrets? I don't-" He paused, "I really don't want this to ruin-" Chloe cut him off with a kiss.

"No regrets." Chloe promised.

* * *

After they'd finished, they were a happy, laughing mess. It was nowhere near as awkward as Chloe thought it would be, hell, she could argue it wasn't awkward at all. They laid together in bed, sharing multiple cigarettes, and talked about random things, and generally got to know each other more.

"What's your favorite animal?" "What's your middle name?" "Favorite season?" Were some of the stupid little questions asked, and while not completely significant, Chloe could feel the shift in their relationship. She felt closer to Dylan than anyone else at this point, and she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

_Hey everyone! 1. Was everyone in character? 2. Second longest chapter posted for this story!(And out in a week? Pretty good, I'd say!) 3. What did y'all think of that last scene? Just right, to soon? 4. I'll say it every chapter, **I love Dylan and Chloe together!** B) 5.** Zack** and **Chloe**, who called that? ;) 6. **Love** the **reviews**, **follows**, and **favorites**, **please** keep em' coming! Until next time, my lovely readers!_


	14. Leverage

Chloe had fallen asleep first. She was tucked under Dylan's arm, talking about the first time she'd ever had a cigarette one moment, and was lightly snoring the next. Dylan lit up another smoke as he thought about the night. Had somebody told him that he'd have sex with Chloe that night, he'd blow them off saying "I wish."

Dylan was happy. Happier than he had been for a long time, at least. All the shit that Norma had pulled took a lot of his happiness out of him, so when he finally escaped her at 18, he couldn't have been more ecstatic. When he lost his job and figured out he'd have to move back in with her, all the hopelessness and anger reappeared, but as he grew closer to Chloe, it began to seep away with every laugh, story, and experience they had shared together, and that was exactly what he was looking for and needed at the moment.

* * *

Knocking is what woke Chloe, who jolted immediately from her sleep. She looked at the alarm clock, which read 7:20.

"Fuck." She yelped, jumping from bed. She threw on a robe and proceeded to rush around the room, grabbing a shirt from the closet and leggings, a bra, and underwear from her dresser.

"Chloe? It's almost time to go." Norman called from the other side of the door, knocking once again.

"Yeah, Norman. I'm going to shower and eat breakfast. You go on ahead, I'll get Dylan to give me a ride." She called, slowing down to look at the bare-chested man that was sleeping in her bed. She smiled as she thought about last night, but was brought out of her thoughts by Norman pounding on the door.

"I think he's still sleeping. I can wait for you." Norman rapped his knuckles against the door once again. Chloe rolled her eyes. She checked to make sure she had everything, and quickly scrawled a note for Dylan, who had surprisingly not woken up.

"_Didn't want to wake you, you're too cute when you're sleeping. Last night was amazing- Chloe" _She set the note on the nightstand, and kissed his cheek before going to confront Norman.

Norman smiled at her as soon as she appeared, and Chloe closed the door as quick as possible, trying not to seem suspicious. She had kept Normans eyes on her face by providing a smile.

"Okay, okay. Wait for me. I'm going to shower really quick. Will you make me some toast?" Chloe asked, already headed for the bathroom.

"Sure, do you want anything on it?" Norman followed after her, briefly catching a glance at the bruises on her neck. "What's that?" He pointed to her neck, and Chloe brought a hand to the marks immediately, trying to cover them.

"Hickeys, Norman." She lied, letting out a hoarse chuckle. "Haven't you ever seen a hickey before?"

"Yes, Chloe, I have. That is _not _a hickey." He reached up and forcefully moved her hand aside. His expression darkened considerably as he got the full picture. "Don't lie to me, Chloe."

Chloe bit her lip, anxiety sweeping her core. She stayed silent for a few seconds before steeling herself.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Norman. They _are_ hickeys, and that's all you need to know. I need to shower." She tried escaping from the conversation, but Norman wasn't having it.

"So Dylan did that to you?" He spat Dylan's name distastefully, pressing further on the issue. Chloe whirled around, and in a fit of rage, slapped him. Norman stared at her in shock.

"I said it wasn't your business, Norman. Don't talk about Dylan with me if you're going to say his name like its dirt, because he's twice the man you'll ever be." Chloe was breathing hard, and her eye's pierced harshly through Normans. He stood with an open mouth, shutting and reopening it every so often, not knowing what to say.

"Go without me." Chloe said, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Norman stood there, still shocked, until he heard the shower start up. He debated briefly if he should wait there, and say sorry when she came out, or if he should just go, and say sorry at school. He opted for the second scenario, and left the house with a brief 'goodbye' to his mother.

* * *

Chloe was seething. She was sick of Norman, sick of how he treated her. She wasn't his, she wasn't someone who could be _controlled_.

* * *

Chloe hadn't woken Dylan for a ride. She got her ass in gear and was able to make it to school with a little time to spare, surprisingly. She had grabbed her books and was shutting her locker when she saw a familiar, sad face.

"Hey B." Chloe called, catching up to Bradley and matching her pace. Bradley's face brightened considerably.

"Hey Chlo, long time no see." Bradley said in her usual slow, smooth voice, but Chloe could hear the hurt that Bradley tried to hid in her words.

"God, B, I'm a shit friend, and I'm really sorry." Chloe realized that being with the Bates' had kept her constantly distancing herself from her friends, even though she had only lived with them for a short while. "Can you update me right now, or can we hang out soon?"

"They don't think he's going to make it, Chlo." Bradley whispered brokenly, opening her locker. Chloe's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh my god, Bradley, I'm so sorry." Chloe wrapped her arms around Bradley, who returned the hug gratefully. "Why are you at school, B?"

"You know my mom, Chlo. She wants some normalcy in my life, as if thats possible." Bradley explained sadly. Chloe was about to speak when she heard the familiar clicking sound roll past. Chloe rolled her eyes, and Emma gave her the stink eye.

"You wanna get out of here, B? We could hang out." Chloe offered, not minding missing a day of school. Bradley looked conflicted, but eventually looked relieved.

"Yeah, Chlo, I think that'd be great."

Chloe shoved her books in Bradley's locker, not worried about them. The two girls linked arms, and started walking to the side entrance in the gym, the one that teachers never checked. As they walked, Chloe caught eyes with Norman who suddenly went silent.

"I'm going to the police after school, I'm going to tell them about-" Chloe found herself out of earshot as Emma finished her sentence. Chloe looked back at the situation in a panic. Norman looked as if he were yelling at Emma, and that didn't ease Chloe's panic at all.

* * *

Chloe had anxiety the entire time she hung out with Bradley. If Emma snitched, it would ruin everything. The only thing that got Chloe's mind remotely off Emma was a short, sweet text sent to her from Dylan.

"_Thanks babe, you're beautiful:P" _She knew it was in response to the note she had left him, and it made her smile.

Bradley had questioned who the text was from, and Chloe coyly played it off, not wanting to reveal anything just yet. The two girls were happy in each other's company, Bradley finally being able to hang out with one of her girlfriends who she could be carefree with, and Chloe, who even though anxiety ridden, was finally able to catch up with the least stressful part of her old life.

* * *

Chloe had gotten home before Norman, and went to wait for him. She didn't know if this would be a calm confrontation, or a screaming match. Dylan wasn't home, he was working, at least that's what Chloe assumed. Norma was in the kitchen, making dinner. Chloe didn't have to wait long.

"What are you doing?" Norman asked, concerned.

Norman was surprised to find Chloe laying in his bed, eyes closed, and her hands clasped together on her stomach. Her eyes slowly blinked open, and she sat up and stared at him with hard, glaring eyes.

"I think you have something to tell me, Norman Bates, and I want absolutely no lies to come out of your mouth when you tell me what it is." She said in a long, slow tone. Norman immediately started to get jittery and he began to stutter.

"What, uh, wha- I don-" He was at a loss for words, but Chloe wasn't having it. She stood up from his bed and took long strides to the door, shutting it softly as soon as she reached it.

"You tell me right now, or I tell your mom that Emma is threatening to go to the police." Norman's eyes widened, and he started talking fast.

"The night that Keith Summers attacked you and my mom, we had to pull up carpet." Chloe nodded her head, she already knew that. "I found a journal under the carpet in room 4, and I took it. Emma found it and took it from me, and we found out that the journal is real, like a diary. Emma wanted to take it to the police and I told her not to." Norman stared at Chloe's face as she processed everything he had just told her.

"Let me see it." Chloe demanded, and Norman shook his head. Chloe's nostrils flared as she breathed heavily.

"Chloe, please." He pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender as Chloe stalked closer to him, a seething expression that could rival the one she had from this morning painted on her face.

"What is so police-worthy about some girl's diary, Norman?" She demanded, staring into his eyes.

"It, uh, it shows a Chinese sex slave business in White Pine Bay, and clues, and Emma and I followed them, and its real." Norman gulped, and Chloe stepped away speechless. "She's the only one who knows, besides you." He added, and Chloe took s moment to process the information.

"I actually really don't know what to do with this, Norman. You're right, we can't get the police involved, not yet, anyway." She paused and thought it over, the gears in her head turning. "Unless, we get Zack to help us." Chloe thought it was brilliant, but Norman grew furious.

"No, no more Shelby. It just gives him more leverage to control us." Norman hissed, and Chloe's brow furrowed.

"He isn't like that, Norman. He cares about the people of White Pine Bay, he cares about you and your mom." She stressed and Norman shook his head.

"You sound just like my mother! Has he already gotten to you? How'd he do it?" Norman spat, and Chloe stared him down for a few seconds before letting out a full blown laugh.

"You're joking, right? Zack's my brother." Chloe laughed again, but covered her mouth and Norman stared at her with his mouth open.

"What? _You're _joking, right?"

"Yeah, well, half-brother anyway. We aren't that close, huge age gap an all, but yes, Norman, Zack is my brother." Chloe explained, watching him. His face erupted in a giant smile and he hugged her.

"That means you can get the belt back!" He was ecstatic until Chloe ripped herself from his embrace with a frown.

"No, Norman. Zack took it, and is now hiding it. He isn't just going to give it back to me so your dipshit ass can hide it under your bed again." Chloe scoffed.

"Will you help me get it back?" Norman asked desperately and Chloe shook her head.

"No, Norman, just no. I know my brother, and he is probably just keeping the belt safe till this whole thing passes, then _he'll_ dispose of it." Chloe believed most of what she was saying. She didn't know or understand why Zack didn't just destroy the belt, but she didn't really believe that he'd use it as leverage.

* * *

It was nighttime in White Pine Bay, and Chloe was calmly relaxing in bed, listening to music from the radio. She had eaten dinner with the Bates' and helped clean up the dishes then had slipped back to her room with a "Thank you." and "Goodnight." Chloe sent Dylan a text as soon as she made it to her room.

"_Hey."_ Chloe sent the text, and didn't have to wait long for a reply.

Dylan was pleasantly surprised by Chloe's text, and Ethan noticed immediately.

"Who's that?" He questioned, considering it was the only time he'd seen Dylan smile that big.

"Ah, just this girl." Dylan explained, his face slightly flushing.

"Your girlfriend?" Ethan pressed and Dylan shook his head with a small grin.

"Not yet."

"_What's up, babe?" _Dylan sent back with no hesitance.

"_Bored, when will you be back?" _Chloe wanted to hang out with him for a little bit, considering what had gone on between them the night before.

"_Is this a booty call?;)" _Dylan was teasing, but hey, if it was, he was down.

"_Could be;)" _Chloe responded, a giant smile gracing her face as she giggled.

"_I'll be back soon, don't go to sleep;*" _He wanted to see her, and his and Ethan's shift ended within 30 minutes.

"_Wouldn't dream of it, see you soon;P"_

Chloe sent the text and tossed her phone to the side. She let out a sigh and thought over her day. She thought everything would be great, at least till Norman called out the bruises left on her neck by Zack, and after learning about Normans newest fear that Zack was controlling them, she was happy she didn't reveal he was the one who had left the marks. Chloe was also happy to catch up with Bradley, and after realizing what a shit friend she had been, she vowed to make more time for her old friends, and to not get even more caught up in this new life than she already was.

Her thought process was interrupted by Norman, who had barged into the room with glassy looking eyes.

"Come with me." He said in a steady, monotone voice. He walked further into her room and grabbed her jacket, then grabbed a pair of her running shoes. He held them out to her and she stared at him in confusion and worry.

"Norman?" Chloe hopped out of her bed and approached him slowly. He continued holding the apparel toward her and she took them from him and set them on the bed. He frowned and reached for them again, but was blocked by a frowning Chloe.

"Chloe, you need to put those on. We need to hurry." His voice was starting to creep Chloe out.

"Where, Norman? It's late." Chloe wasn't going anywhere, as far as she was concerned. Norman could do whatever he pleased, but he wasn't dragging her into it.

"Officer Shelby's house, Chloe." Norman stated with a smile that clearly said 'duh'. Chloe's face scrunched in confusion.

"Okay, no. Why would you go to his house? Is this about the belt?" She knew it was, why else would he want to go to her brother's house this late at night?

"He'll use it, Chloe. He'll use it to make us do stuff we don't want to do, my mom said so herself." Norman said firmly, and Chloe's heart dropped.

"She said that?" Chloe asked, whispering the sentence. She couldn't believe that Norma would say that unless it was actually true. Norman nodded, confirming her fears, and then pointed at the clothes.

"Come on, Chloe. You know where his house is right? What it's like inside? We can be in and out, no trouble." His words sounded convincing, and if Norma believed Zack might try to use the belt against them, she believed Norma. Zack wouldn't even know that they had been in his house.

"Okay, Norman." She mumbled. "In and out."

With that, she slipped the shoes and jacket on, and the two were out the door within 10 minutes. Neither of the teen's noticed the motorcycle that whizzed past them, or as it followed them, Chloe's mind too troubled to realize, and Norman too pleased with himself for getting Chloe to come with him.

* * *

_Chapter 14 for you guys! What did y'all think? 1. Was everyone in character? 2. How were Norman and Chloe's interactions? 3. The link for Chloe's outfits is currently up to date as of chapter 13, I let it go for a while, sorry! 4. **Holy moly**, I **loved** all the **reviews**, **follows**, and **favorites** I've received since last chapter, you guys absolutely rock! Please, please, please keep em' coming! Quick thing addressing one review I received about Norman, I assure you,my dear reader, that I've got some plans for him up my sleeve;) Until next time, my lovely readers!_


	15. Shattered Image

The teens arrived at Zack's after about ten minutes of walking. Chloe led the way to the back of his house where she kicked over a rock. She bent down and picked up the slightly muddy key, wiping it off on the bottom of her shirt. Norman had a huge smile on his face as the pair trudged back around front.

"I'm glad you came with, Chloe." Norman babbled, and Chloe glared at him.

"You need to be quite, Norman, I swear to god." Chloe paused. "Zack's dog is a force to be reckoned with when you make her angry." Chloe explained as she slipped the key into the lock. Norman nodded, still smiling ear to ear. It was starting to creep Chloe out.

The door clicked open, and after shutting and re-locking it, Chloe called out a greeting to the dog.

"Clem! C'mere girl!" A few seconds later, a German Shepard appeared, her tail wagging happily. "Awe, who's a good dog?" Chloe mumbled, scratching between the dogs ears. Clementine nuzzled Chloe's hand before going to sniff Norman, and he immediately froze.

"Chloe?" Norman spoke nervously, and Chloe gave a soft laugh.

"Don't act suspicious Norman, it'll freak her out." Chloe explained, walking further into the house. "Okay, do you have a game plan, or what?"

"Um, well, I figured since you knew the house, you'd have an idea where he could keep it." Norman said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Norman, seriously?" Chloe gave him the evil eye before turning back to the dark house. "Keep the lights off, I guess, and let's get searching."

The teens got too it, searching every nook and cranny they could find downstairs. No belt, not even a trace of it. Soon Norman discovered something unsettling.

"Chloe!" He whisper-yelled. She soon joined him at the basement door. "Why does this have so many locks?" He pointed to each one of them. Chloe shrugged indifferently.

"It's where he keeps his guns." She stared at the door, her mind reeling, finally realizing what she was doing.

"Norman, let's go. We shouldn't have come." Chloe was now in a state of distress, and Norman shook her off.

"No, Chloe. We need the belt, and we haven't even searched upstairs yet. This," He pointed at the door, "Also looks suspicious." Norman's voice was dull, and his eyes had turned glassy again. He strode to the staircase, taking them two at a time, Chloe followed along unhappily, her stomach twisting in fear and frustration. He directed Chloe to search the bathroom while he looked in Zack's bedroom.

Chloe searched easily, coming across nothing. She stood in the hall, watching as Norman walked out of the room with a triumphant smile and a swagger that oozed smugness. He held up his hand, letting the keyring twirl from his index finger.

"Let's see if your brother is keeping anything else locked up."

* * *

The pair had gone down the stairs as fast as possible, realizing that their time was running out. Norman went through multiple keys before finding the correct one. He opened the door, making Chloe go first while he shut the door behind them. She had her flashlight glaring ahead of herself, and she took in the unusual surroundings. The light the hung over the tool bench was casting an eerie glow over the room, and she was very unsettled.

"Norman, let's go bac-" She was interrupted by the loudness of the light switch that Norman had flicked on. Chloe's mouth snapped shut as a disco ball started twirling, giving more light to the creepy situation. A video camera sat on a tripod, pointing directly at an area that had a small bed shoved in the corner. Chloe stared in disgust, and Norman looked back at her confused.

"I thought you said he had guns down here?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

"He does, he does." Chloe spoke, her throat closing up as she pointed at the locked gun case that sat in the corner. "I, I really don't know what the hell that," Chloe waved a hand at the bed. "is."

Norman shrugged and went back to searching, finding a locked door hidden behind some of Zack's crap. He pushed it away, and Chloe watched anxiously from a safe distance as Norman unlocked and pushed against the door. It was pitch black and Chloe stepped closer as Norman flicked on the light.

The teen's stood side by side, watching in horror as the lights flickered on. A foul smell found its way to their noses and Chloe gagged slightly, her eye's quickly scanning the room to find the source, and when she found it, she let out a loud cry. Norman quickly covered her mouth, and she let out a muffled sob. She stumbled, trying to get inside, but her body practically gave out against Norman, who supported her weight and slowly helped her to the ground.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth. Don't scream, or yell." Norman stated. Chloe nodded in agreement, her eyes watering. Norman let go of her completely, and Chloe shoved her hair behind her ears. She covered her mouth, muffling her cries.

"Please, Norman, please see if she's okay." Chloe sobbed. "Please tell me she's alive." Chloe's mind was reeling, the image of her perfect older brother shattered. _It was only me, he'd never hurt anyone else, he loved and protected the people of White Pine Bay. _Chloe's eyes were leaking tears as she thought it over. _Of course it was never just me, of course I'm just one of the sheep in this situation, and of course my goddamn brother is just as fucked up as our parents. How could I of been so stupid?_

"Hey, are you alright?" She heard Normans voice, though it seemed far away. Chloe watched with hazy vision as the dark haired girl jolted awake. _At least she isn't dead. _Chloe thought dully to herself. The girl lunged at Norman, grabbing his wrist.

"Help me!" She gasped, and Norman looked unsure of what to do.

There was a shout upstairs, and Norman yanked away from her in a panic. He grabbed onto Chloe's arm, yanking her upright.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! We'll come back for you, I promise!" Norman spoke, trying to assure her that they'd be back.

"No, no, help me!" The girl wailed, but Norman was busy trying to force the window open. Once open, he pushed Chloe to go through first. She did so in a zombie-like fashion. Norman turned back to the woman whispering another sorry.

She grabbed his ankle, and it took actual strength to rip it from her grip. Norman climbed out the window, not even casting a glance back as he ran fled like a bat out of hell, unbeknownst to him that a confused and angry glare following his every step.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing in that cops house?" Dylan growled, letting smoke out of his nose as he stubbed his cigarette out. Norman stared at him with shocked confusion.

"I was just out running." Norman stated lamely, crossing his arms defensively.

"In your street clothes?" Dylan gave him a dismissive glare. "I saw you and Chloe go into that guy's house." Norman first held a look of pure shock before one of distress.

"Who do you think knocked- Wait, what?" Dylan asked, his brow furrowing.

"Chloe, where's Chloe?" Norman's voice was higher pitched than normal as he whipped out his phone. He found her contact and called her immediately, but his call was sent straight to voicemail.

"You think I haven't tried that? What the hell kind of shit did you two get yourselves into?" Dylan asked, obviously pissed off. Norman sucked in a breath before slowly releasing it.

"We aren't in any 'shit'," Norman quoted. "I don't even know what you're talking about." He gave a sort of final nod before turning to the house.

"I'm not going to tell mom, Norman." Dylan strode forward, getting directly in Norman's path. "And I'm not letting you go anywhere until you clue me in on where Chloe went." He hissed, and Norman's eyes widened.

"I don't know, she ran a different way than me." Norman struggled to keep his voice normal, but he was almost as concerned as Dylan.

"Fuck, Norman." Dylan breathed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do, or where to look. He collected his thoughts before speaking again. "Norman, you're never taking her out again, you hear me? I know this was your idea, and I know you'd have to try really hard to convince Chloe to even think of going anywhere with you, so you're goddamn lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now." Dylan paused, and Norman stared at him with wide eyes. "You understand me?" Dylan asked after a minute.

Norman was angry. Dylan couldn't keep him from Chloe, and Norman knew that deep down, Chloe was starting to like him again. Even so, Norman gave a nod to appease Dylan, and Dylan gave a nod back before turning around and going to down the stairs.

* * *

Dylan didn't know why he'd thought of it, hell, he didn't even know if the place would be open at this time of night, but as he parked his bike and looked through the glass at their usual booth. Dylan saw the long, now damp blond locks he'd grown accustomed to seeing. Chloe's face was ashen, with black smudges around her puffy green eyes, and tear stained cheeks completed the look. He saw the waitress approach, and watched as Chloe only shook her head slowly. The waitress nodded, looking sympathetic as she walked away.

Dylan entered the diner and sat down across from her, clearing his throat slightly as he did so. Chloe barely made any move to acknowledge him.

"What's up, Chlo?" He asked gently. Chloe stared at the table for another minute before responding.

"Have you ever regretted something so badly that you… Or were so betrayed, that you just," Chloe didn't know how to finish the sentence. She didn't know how to feel, she felt betrayed, she felt horrible, and she felt sick to her stomach. Dylan watched as she struggled, at a loss on what to do. "I'm such an idiot, Dylan." Chloe sobbed in a defeated tone.

"No, Chloe, you're not." Dylan objected fiercely. "Please, Chlo, tell me what happened." Dylan pleaded and Chloe's eyes immediately teared up again.

"I can't, Dylan, I can't." Chloe moaned sadly, rubbing her eyes feverishly. Dylan got up from his side of the booth and joined Chloe on hers. He wrapped an arm around her and she buried her head into his chest and gave a few silent sobs. Her body trembled against Dylan's and he rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Okay, Chloe, I'm not going to make you tell me, I've told you that before. But please, babe, _please_ know you can trust me. I swear to god, Chlo, I'd never do anything to hurt you, I just want you happy." Dylan whispered into her ear and Chloe nodded against his chest. It took a few moments, but she eventually heaved a heavy sigh and pulled back from him.

"Thank you, Dylan." Chloe sniffed, wiping her eyes again. Dylan chuckled and shook his head.

"That's what I'm here for." He kissed her temple. "Are you hungry?" He asked, reaching past her to grab a menu.

"I could go for pancakes." Chloe admitted softly with a small smile.

* * *

The two returned home well past 2:00 a.m. Chloe was wrapped protectively under Dylan's arm as they climbed the stairs, both cracking jokes that caused the other to roar with laughter. They quieted down as they reached the porch, and soon were in Dylan's room. Dylan stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Chloe looked through Dylan's shirts while he watched her curiously. She picked out a simple, clean black t-shirt before taking of her own shirt and bra, tossing them to the side as she slipped on Dylan's way to big shirt. She stepped out of her leggings, leaving her legs bare as she crawled into bed next to Dylan, shutting the light off as she went.

Once she was settled, she felt Dylan shift, pulling her closer to his body. She rested her head on his chest, and she felt his arm snake around her waist, an all too familiar position.

"I like seeing you in my shirts." She heard Dylan mumble sleepily. She gave a soft laugh.

"Good, cause I like wearing them." She whispered. She listened as Dylan's breathing got slower and slower as he started falling asleep. She thought the night over, and her breathing hitched. _What the hell am I supposed to do? Do my parents know? What the hell are Norman and I going to do? Are we just going to stay quiet about it? What will Dylan do when he finds out?_

She couldn't lose Dylan. Without even meaning for it to happen, Dylan had slowly, but completely, invaded her mind. She snuggled closer to him at the thought. _He said I could trust him. _That was Chloe's last thought before she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe had woken before Dylan, and was attempting to slide out of bed without him noticing. He woke within two minutes.

Dylan pulled her body over top of his, having Chloe sort of straddle him. Dylan chuckled as his blue eye's met her green.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his hands grabbing her hips to keep her in place.

"Well, I was trying to let you sleep, but that obviously didn't work." Chloe whispered with a smile. She kissed him, long and slow. Dylan's hands moved up to her waist as he deepened the kiss. The two continued, the situation getting hotter and heavier before Chloe pulled away with a laugh.

"What time is it?" She asked, praying that there was time for them to continue the fun. Dylan smirked as he turned his alarm clock toward her. 6:15 a.m.

"Where were we?" Dylan asked with a husky voice. Chloe smiled as she pulled Dylan's shirt over her head, and Dylan quickly flipped her onto the bed, taking control of the situation.

* * *

Having sex with Dylan that morning was just as good, if not better than their first time. After they had both finished , the pair shared one cigarette and Chloe kissed him goodbye for the day. She had stolen one of Dylan's plaid button downs, deciding she could match it with something. She heard Norma in the kitchen, and assumed Norman wasn't up, even though it was 6:45. Chloe ignored the feeling of dread as she picked out her outfit for the day, just a plain white shirt that she covered with Dylan's button down, and a pair of skinny blue jeans she matched with some boots. She showered, did her hair and make-up, got dressed, and was out the door with a goodbye to Norma, missing Norma's glare.

Norma didn't like the growing bond between Dylan and Chloe, the two had started making it more public, Dylan's shirt being a giant tip-off.

Chloe hadn't a clue where Norman was. Chloe knew that she wasn't going to say anything about the girl in her brother's basement. She didn't even know who to go to at this point, and she prayed Norman would keep his mouth shut until they talked.

* * *

School had been as boring as ever. She saw Norman at lunch, but opted to sit with Lissa, Hayden, Kennedy, and Jenna. She wasn't as close with them as Bradley, but they had all hung out before. Norman watched her throughout lunch, making her uncomfortable.

English wasn't any better. Bradley was absent again, along with Emma. Both of their absences had caused Chloe to feel queasy.

* * *

Dylan and Chloe had the fun adventure of grocery shopping. Dylan had asked her to come along, and Chloe couldn't help but agree. Dylan had given her many looks, all of which Chloe noticed but didn't mention.

"What kind of cereal do you want?" Dylan asked, looking at the list. Chloe thought about it before settling on Peanut Butter Crunch. Dylan nodded in approval and they continued.

"I'm going to make us dinner." Chloe said, taking off before Dylan had a chance to say anything. Dylan went through Norma's list, adding in his own things here and there. Chloe returned a while later, her own basket full of random items.

"What the hell are you making with," He paused, lifting a bag of Cheetos out of the basket, "these?" Dylan asked, his voice filled with amusement. Chloe laughed.

"I found some other things I wanted at the house." Dylan nodded in understanding. "I'm going to make us homemade three-cheese bacon mac and cheese." Chloe explained. Dylan hummed happily.

"I need to grab toilet paper, then I think we're done." The pair strode to the personal care aisle where Chloe saw something else of necessity. She cleared her throat, causing Dylan to look at her questioningly.

"We need condoms, Dylan." Chloe stated, not beating around the bush. She didn't see the little old lady that was standing behind her, but Dylan sure did, and he definitely didn't miss the displeased glare she sent his way.

"Right." Dylan's cheeks flushed red as he stepped forward to grab what he needed. Normally, Dylan wouldn't give two shits about who was around, but this old lady was just giving him the worst stink eye ever. Dylan grabbed the correct box and tossed it in the cart. He left the aisle quickly, causing Chloe to glance around at what had caused the shift in Dylan's personality. She snorted as soon as she saw the old lady who had now started to glare at Chloe. Chloe covered her mouth, trying to keep her laughter in check as she went to find Dylan.

* * *

Once Chloe found Dylan, and the two made sure they had everything, the pair made their way to the register. Chloe refused to let Dylan pay, so Dylan went first, paying for his items, and paid more than enough for Chloe's items as well. Chloe sent him a glare, but thanked him anyway. They made their way home, and went about putting groceries away. Rephrasing that, Dylan put the groceries away while Chloe sat on the counter watching him, making up random questions to amuse him.

"Would you rather have webbed feet, or a snake tongue?" Chloe asked, looking at her nails. Dylan let out a loud laugh.

"Where did that question come from?" Dylan asked, putting bacon in the fridge.

"I don't know, I saw this show on-" Chloe was cut off by a piercing voice.

"What are you doing?" Chloe and Dylan both looked at Norma, her steely gaze harsh on the couple.

"Chloe and I went grocery shopping." Dylan spoke, grabbing eggs out of the bag. Chloe sat silently, watching them. Norma's glare dropped slightly, becoming more confused. "What? I'm going to be living here for a while, I thought I might as well contribute." Dylan explained.

Chloe agreed that it was a good idea, and she was happy to be reassured that Dylan _wasn't_ leaving. Norma gave a fake little smile, one that Chloe didn't understand. Dylan dropped the friendliness as that point.

"You're a real piece of work, Norma." That took both Norma and Chloe by surprise. Norma's fake smile just grew and she turned to leave, but Dylan wouldn't let it drop. "How long have you been seeing that cop?"

Chloe felt her gut wrench. _Cop? Zack? Obviously it was Zack. _Chloe frowned uneasily.

"Um, I don't think that is any of your business." Norma stated, her eyes darting to Chloe. Dylan caught it, and looked Chloe in the eyes, almost as if to say, "_We'll talk about this later."_

"Well, I think it is." Dylan spoke, shifting his attention back to Norma. He paused. "I'd be careful if I were you." He warned.

"What about?" Norma glared her oldest son down, and Chloe was listened closely.

"I don't trust him." Dylan shrugged, and Chloe's face crumbled as her stomach turned queasy. She hopped off the counter without a look in Dylan's direction. She mumbled a defeated goodbye to Norma before trudging upstairs.

Norma looked after Chloe, biting the inside of her cheek as she turned to Dylan, who looked completely confused. Norma clicked her pen before turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen without a word.

* * *

Through social media, Chloe had found out that Bradley's dad had died.

"You're sure you don't want me to come over, B?" Chloe had asked.

"Yeah, it's just a ton of family over right now, it's almost too much. Thanks for calling Chlo. Lissa, Hayden, none of them called, so really, thank you." Bradley sound exhausted, and her voice was almost raw.

"I'll see you tomorrow or the next day, B. Love you." Chloe mumbled.

"Love you too, Chlo." Bradley said before hanging up. Chloe stared at her phone sadly, not knowing what to do now.

* * *

_I can't believe that this is Chapter 15! How was it? **1.** Was everyone in character? **2.** How are Chloe and Dylan looking as a couple? **3.** I just want you guys too know that I've got **a lot** planned for some of the oncoming chapters, so be **prepared**! **4.** Thank you all **so, so, so** much for the **reviews**, **follows**, and** favorites!** They **honestly** inspire me so much:) Until next time, dear readers!_


	16. Jealousy

Dylan watched his mother leave, debating on whether or not to go after Chloe. He decided against it, wanting to give her some time. He was put off by the fact that she was keeping so many things from him when all he wanted to do was help, but he knew he had to give her time or risk ruining their relationship.

Dylan wanted to address their relationship with her. _What were they_? He didn't care if they put a label on it, he just didn't want an open relationship.

Dylan had been so caught up in thought he hadn't heard Chloe slip back into the kitchen. Her eyes were reddened by tears. They matched her nose, also red from rubbing it too much. Dylan turned to put something in a cabinet when he noticed her.

"Christ Chlo, you almost gave me a heart attack." Dylan chuckled, shoving a bag of chips into the cabinet. He looked back up at her when she didn't respond and his stomach dropped. She had been crying again, and it bothered him that this was becoming a regular thing. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Wha-" Dylan started, but was cut off by Chloe.

"Bradley's dad died, he was the guy from the accident out front." Chloe sniffed, explaining. She stared at Dylan quietly, and he came to wrap his arms around her slim shoulders.

"Shit, I'm sorry Chlo." Dylan whispered, kissing her temple. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed.

"Bradley doesn't deserve it, Dylan. She's so nice and caring and I met Mr. Martin so many times, he was a great dad and Bradley just-" Chloe's rambling voice faded as she pondered her thoughts. Dylan continued to hold her, thinking things over. _Martin, as in Jerry Martin? Jesus, how's Ethan?_

"Do you want me to take you to see her?" Dylan inquired as Chloe pulled away, shaking her head.

"No, no. I talked to her. She just wants to be left alone right now." Chloe explained, going to put the last of the groceries away. Dylan joined her, giving silent stares. Chloe caught a few of them before clearing her throat.

"What, Dylan?"

"Why did you leave when I mentioned that cop to Norma?" Chloe froze. "You were fine, but then I asked, and you froze up and left, just like you're trying to do now." Dylan spoke. He was right. Chloe was trying to slip out of the room quietly, pretending to put something away. Chloe stared at him wide-eyed as he turned to face her.

"I know it was the same cop whose house you and Norman snuck into last night." Dylan stated harshly. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Dylan-" Chloe started innocently, but Dylan cut her off, finally coming to a decision,

"Chloe, I know I said I wouldn't push you, but that guy is sleeping with my mom, and I just need some reassurance that he won't hurt her." Dylan explained desperately, almost glaring at her. Chloe was taken aback, but let out a gutted laugh.

"I can't reassure you, Dylan. Hell, let me break it to you, that cop is the _biggest_ piece of shit to ever walk this earth." Chloe snapped snarling, the hatred of her brother coming to a head. Dylan stared at her with wide eyes, the fury that was in her eyes was beyond shocking.

"What? Well what-" Dylan spoke trying to form a clear sentence. He couldn't understand what the cop had done to piss her off so badly.

"What did he do?" Chloe gave a fake smile as she asked the question for him. "What the hell hasn't he done?" She asked rhetorically. "He fucking-" At that moment, Norman had showed himself while covering Chloe's mouth with his large hand. Chloe's eyes widened in fear as she shoved her elbow back into his ribs causing him to drop his hand in pain and fall away from her.

"Norman, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Chloe hissed, backing away from him. Dylan came to stand between the two rather quickly, a heavy glare on his face as he shielded Chloe from Norman's view.

"Chloe, you can't." Norman coughed out, rubbing his ribs in pain. Chloe frowned as she held a hand to her mouth, realizing that in her fury she had almost revealed everything to Dylan, just because she was angry.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down in shame. Dylan looked at her in horrified disbelief.

"Chloe, you can't leave it like that, what the hell?" Dylan complained angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dylan, but I **can**. Your mom is fine, Zack wouldn't hurt her." Chloe muttered weakly, not knowing if she could even trust that anymore. She stepped past both the guys without another word.

Dylan watched her walk away for the second time that day and he felt his heart ache. He turned back to Norman who stared at him with defiant, challenging eyes.

"I told you to stay the hell away from her, Norman." Dylan hissed furiously, taking a step closer to his younger brother. Norman only gave a large toothy grin, completely relaxed.

"No, you said I couldn't**_ take_** her anywhere." Norman sassed, making Dylan's blood boil with rage.

"Well then, consider this your _first_ and _only **warning**_, Norman. Stay the fuck away from her. That means limited talking, and _**absolutely** no_ touching, you understand me, little brother?" Dylan spat, looming over Norman. The jealousy and frustration was clear on Dylan's face, and it only caused Norman's grin to grow in amusement.

"You can't tell me what to do, Dylan," Norman paused, his smirk growing even more, as if that were possible. "and you're awfully concerned about a girl who isn't even your girlfriend." Norman spoke with complete smugness in his voice as he backed away from Dylan. "I'm going out for a bit, if mom asks."

Dylan was left a jealous, angry mess. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what to do next._ Norman's full of shit._ Dylan came to his final conclusion. He didn't want to control Chloe, nor Norman, but he knew Norman had some weird _obsession_ with Chloe, and honestly, it freaked him out.

* * *

After calming himself down and collecting his thoughts, he quickly climbed the stairs to Chloe's room and knocked softly.

"Yeah?" He heard her voice call quietly from the other side.

"It's me, can I come in?" He asked gruffly, not knowing if he was in the doghouse.

"Sure." She called lazily.

As he entered the room, he saw her sitting in the window. She had changed into some shorts and a tank top, but had kept his plaid button down on. It made him smile.

"I'm sorry." The two spoke at the same time, then stared at the other in shock.

"What are you sorry for?" Chloe laughed softly as she lit up another cigarette. Dylan grabbed her desk chair and brought it right next to her before straddling it.

"I pushed when I said I wouldn't." Dylan shrugged, taking the cigarette from between her fingers. He took a puff as she waved it off.

"You deserve to know, Dylan. It just isn't the right time." Chloe explained softly. Dylan nodded in understanding.

"Whenever, Chloe. I'm fine with that." He paused, then took another drag of the cigarette and passed it back before asking, "What are you sorry for?"

"Pretty much what I said, you really do deserve to know." Chloe said glumly, taking her own drag off the stick. This time Dylan waved her off.  
"Don't worry about it anymore." Dylan chuckled. He was tapping his foot to the beat of the Beatles song that played from Chloe's CD player. He debated throwing the relationship subject out there, his thoughts from earlier and Norman's words still fresh in his mind. Fuck it. He thought to himself.

"Chloe, we've been with each other for a while now," He paused, "and_ fuck_ does this sounds lame, but what are we exactly?" Dylan was cringing, even as he watched the smile creep over Chloe's lips.

"Depends, Dylan. What exactly do you want us to be?" Chloe observed Dylan, getting a kick out of how uncomfortable he seemed. She knew Dylan wasn't the real serious relationship type, hell, neither was _she_. She thought this whole thing was rather cute, and was happy that she wasn't the one who addressed it.

"God, Chloe, I just-" He stopped, collecting his thoughts. "I want you to be my girlfriend." The word felt foreign on his tongue, but he continued. "I don't want to see anyone else, and I don't want you to see anybody else." Dylan admitted, a blush creeping over his neck and face. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at her with his bright blue eyes.

Chloe climbed out of the window silently, trying to make him sweat a little while she tried not to giggle. "Chloe, you're killing me here." He moaned, leaning forward. It cracked Chloe's facade and she let out a loud laugh as she stared into his eyes. She leaned closer and kissed him tenderly. Pulling back, she whispered into his ear the words he was ecstatic to hear.

"Yes, Dylan. I'll be your girlfriend."

The two agreed not to get sappy about it. Neither of them were the honest to god hopeless romantic types, and their relationship was fine as it was, with or without the label. Chloe did like it quite a bit though, to be able to call Dylan her boyfriend, and secretly Dylan was just as happy about it as Chloe.

* * *

The pair had lazed around Chloe's room, smoking and telling stories until Dylan had to leave for work. He kissed her softly on the lips before he left, wishing her a goodnight.

Chloe sat on her bed, reading through some of her history notes. It had been a few hours since Dylan had left, Norma had returned home, stopping briefly in Chloe's room to check on her. Chloe could tell immediately that Norma smelt the cigarettes, though she didn't say anything.

"How are thing's going, Chloe?" Norma had asked in her motherly tone. It always made Chloe smile.

"Great!" Chloe lied easily. "My grades have gotten better, my friendships are stronger than ever, and the incident is behind us, hopefully." Chloe was lying through her teeth. Her grades had gotten better, but her friendships were dwindling even if she and Bradley had gotten close again, and the 'incident' was far from behind them, especially with her brother's newest fucked up situation.

Norma had nodded, listening intently. Chloe didn't let anything slip about Dylan, their relationship especially, since the fact that they'd just _officiated_ it. Norma retired to her room shortly after to look into the new bypass.

Chloe's door had been left open by Norma, but she didn't really mind. She knew she'd have to talk to Norman soon enough, and figured sooner was better than later. It wasn't long before Norman was trekking up the stairs, but he bolted right past her room entirely, going straight to Norma's. Chloe waited a few minutes before sneaking out of her room quietly, catching the last few words from Norma and Norman's conversation.

"Honey, sometimes you hear and see things that aren't there." Chloe's heart started racing when she heard that. _Is Norman crazy?_ She thought to herself.

"That's not true." Norman objected angrily, sounding as shocked and afraid as Chloe felt.

"It's true." Norma tried to console him, but it didn't work. She heard the shuffle of Norman back away, and Chloe snuck back to her room as fast as possible. The last thing she heard was Norma call out that she would protect Norman.

* * *

Chloe had slipped into her room, undetected by Norman. She couldn't believe Norma wouldn't believe her own son over _Zack_. Chloe felt bad for not sticking up for Norman, but she didn't want them to know she was eavesdropping.

Chloe grabbed her phone and sent a text to Norman, demanding he come to her room. Within a few minutes, he was there. His face was one filled with angst, and Chloe's heart ached.

"I told my mother, Chloe. She said I imagined it, Chloe." Norman's voice broke with anguish as he spoke. Chloe felt worse now than before.

"Well you didn't, Norman." Chloe spoke gently. "Your mom will know when we do-" Chloe stopped herself because she didn't know what they were supposed to do. What the hell were they supposed to do? Zack was not only her brother, but a cop, and who knew if Romero knew about the whole thing.

"Chloe, we're stuck." Norman stated miserably and Chloe could only nod in agreement.

"We'll get out of this, Norman. We just have to find the belt." Chloe mumbled as she climbed out of her bed and went to the window to smoke. With her back turned to him, Norman took time to appreciate her back side. Her shorts had ridden farther up, and she had shed Dylan's button down once she got too warm. He stepped closer to her, causing a creak in the floor. Chloe turned in surprise and Norman stopped where he was.

"I'm scared, Chloe." Norman said brokenly, his face contorting as if in pain. Chloe took another drag off the stick before stubbing it out in the small concealed ash tray on her window sill. She approached Norman, and held her arms out for a hug. Norman jumped at the warm embrace. _I **knew** I was winning her back_… Norman thought joyfully to himself.

"Trust me, Norman. I'm fucking terrified, but we will get that damn belt back, and then we can report Zack." Chloe whispered, squeezing Norman before stepping away. Norman was reluctant to let her go.

* * *

Norman had left, not wanting to overstay his welcome, and Chloe had gone to sleep shortly after that. She felt trapped, her mind was calculating every little thing as she thought over what she could do to help the poor girl stuck in her brother's basement. She had fallen asleep to these thoughts, and was tossing and turning all night. She woke suddenly to the creaking of her door. She sat up quickly in a panic.

"It's me, Chlo." Dylan mumbled, shutting the door behind himself. Chloe let out a 'tsk' and turned on her lamp. Her clock read 1:00.

"You're back late." Chloe commented softly, slipping back under the covers.

"The other guy's took a while to show up." Dylan explained, stripping out of his clothes. Chloe just hummed sleepily, and Dylan climbed into next to her. Chloe shut the light off, then snuggled into Dylan's chest.

"So work was good then?" Chloe asked, barely coherent.

"Nothing special." Dylan breathed, getting sleepy. Chloe hummed again, and the two fell silent. Chloe had fallen asleep right away, Dylan following right after.

* * *

At 2 a.m., Norman was up, creeping silently through the house. His mother was nowhere to be found, and Dylan was either asleep or still gone as his light was off. He wanted to talk to somebody, needed too, actually. _Chloe won't be **too** upset if I wake her_. Norman thought to himself. He let himself into her room, deciding that shaking her awake would be better than knocking loudly. Upon reaching her bed, he turned on his phone's flashlight and saw the most horrific sight.

Dylan was spooning Chloe, her head tucked firmly under his chin, and his arm snaked around her bare waist. Chloe was wearing the same tank top from earlier, but Dylan's torso remained bare. Norman's blood began to boil, and he began seeing red. _She was starting to **like me** again. Dylan can never just-_ Norman's thoughts were interrupted by Chloe shifting. Norman panicked, turned his flashlight off and immediately left the room, his jealous thoughts still circling his head.

* * *

The next morning Chloe woke to yelling downstairs. Dylan was still soundly sleeping as she climbed out of bed to go listen. She was only standing at the door for a few seconds when she heard the clunking of someone coming up the stairs.

Norman stopped when he saw Chloe standing at the banister.

"Morning, Chloe. Sleep well?" Norman asked in a sort of irked voice. Chloe was confused but nodded.

"Decent, yeah. What was the yelling about?" Chloe asked, looking Norman in the eyes. He wouldn't hold her gaze for long, it didn't feel right. Just looking at her face reminded him of the night before, causing knots to form in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm going fishing with your brother." Norman replied shortly, visibly upset. She waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"Anything else? It sounded pretty heated…" Chloe trailed off and Norman finally looked her in the eyes. Chloe saw anger, pain, and clear as day jealousy. Chloe didn't know what Norma could have said that would cause it.

"The girl isn't in your brother's basement anymore." Norman hissed, and Chloe was taken aback.

"What? How did you-" Norman cut her off rudely.

"My mother was at his house last night, and she said there was no sign of the girl." Norman quipped, walking past her tensely. He reached his bedroom door before turning and giving her a glare as he entered his room. He almost slammed the door in her face as Chloe followed him, not understanding where this loathing was coming from. _I know my brother is bad, horrible even, but can't Norman play the part for a little while longer?_ Chloe thought to herself. She thought about it a bit longer before realizing all his anger was directed towards _her,_ **not** the situation.

"Why the fuck are you so pissed at _me_?" Chloe whisper-yelled, not understanding why Norman was so upset with her. Norman didn't respond, instead opting to stand quietly on the other side of the door. Chloe waited, just staring at the wooden door.

"I'm sorry, Norman." Chloe mumbled after a while, giving up on waiting. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, and if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." She added hesitantly before wandering towards her own door.

Norman stood, head pressed against his door as he thought over Chloe. He thought of her voice, which sounded warm as an apple pie, and her words that were sweet as honey. He thought of her pearly smile, the same one that had drawn him in like a moth to light the first night they had met. His thought's viciously switched to the night before, where Chloe was wrapped up in _Dylan's_ arm's, with a small smile gracing her pink lips as she slept._ It should be me…_ Norman mused, envisioning it was_ him_ who was touching all of Chloe's soft skin, holding onto her as they slept off the night's pleasure. _It will be me…_ Norman assured himself gleefully before going to get ready.

* * *

_Chapter 16, heck yeah! This one was rough, and I don't really know why, but I like how it turned out in the end, so that's good:) **1.** Was everyone in character? **2.** CHLOE AND DYLAN HECK YEAH! **3.** Anyone want to play the guessing game of 'Just how creepy can Norman get'? **4.** Chloe's outfit link is up to date with this chapter! **5.** Holy crap, you guy's are the best! I've recently passed **50 favorites, 70 follow's, and 50 reviews**, and I just wanted to let y'all know how much they are appreciated, and how much I'd love for them to continue:) Until next time, my lovely readers. Xx_


	17. Explanations

Chloe crept back into her room, relieved to see Dylan still sleeping. She gathered an outfit for the day and left the room shortly after hearing Norman thump back down the stairs. Norman was still on her mind, running through it like clockwork. _What did I do? He was absolutely fine last night, at least I thought he was._

The thoughts continued throughout and after her shower before she finally decided not to worry about it. If Norman wanted to _act_ like a primadonna, then Chloe would let him. He wasn't hers to worry about. She quickly ran through her routine before she gathered her things and left the bathroom, not paying attention to her surroundings as she mulled over what she was going to do during the day.

"What the fuck did you _do_, you stupid brat." A gruff voice hissed loudly. Chloe felt a hand death grip her bicep, pulling her backwards. She came face to face with Zack, who stared at her with rage filled eyes. He held up the large set of keys that Norman had taken from his bedroom from nights before and shook them directly in her face. Chloe cursed internally, not believing that they had been that stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zack." Chloe lied as nonchalantly as she could, only enraging Zack more at the completely obvious lie.

"You _listen_ to me, Chloe, and you listen well. You tell me exactly what you were doing at my house, and I mean you tell me every _goddamn_ detail, and_ I_ won't tell Dad that you're fucking around with one of Gils guys." Zack paused, a delighted twinkle in his eyes knowing exactly what buttons he could push before Chloe would snap. "You'll end up _just like Abel_."

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit. You have no right to even say his name." Chloe snarled, which only encouraged Zack to keep going.

"What's _wrong_, Loie? Abel was a complete fuck up, and you know just as well as I do that he deserves to _rot_ for-" Zack never got to finish the sentence. Chloe quickly punched him in the gut and yanked her arm away from him.

"If anyone is a 'fuck up' in our family, it's _you_, you fucking _freak_." Chloe hissed, her face blazing red. She stared him down as he recovered, too upset to realize the danger of staying close to him.

"You watch your mouth around me, you little bitch." Zack sneered, landing his own punch to her rib cage, causing her to cry out in pain. "Tell me what you did, Chloe. _**Now**_."

The siblings had been too preoccupied with fighting to notice Chloe's door open. Dylan watched as Zack threw the punch to Chloe's ribs, and reacted instantly.

He quickly grabbed onto Zack from the back, pulling him as far as possible away from Chloe. He punched Zack in the back, right at the bottom of the spine. Zack sputtered from the pain, but whipped around with his fist raised, almost nailing Dylan in the face with a hit.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, hitting girls and shit, you **prick**? Do you think you're fucking _tough_?" Dylan growled, shoving Zack away and Zack's eyes darkened as he stalked closer.

"Ever hear of a little sibling rivalry, you-" Zack was cut off, but Dylan had heard, his eyes widened at the revelation.

"Zack, are you almost done? Norman is ready!" Norma's voice was shrill below them, but it snapped everyone back to reality.

"I'll either talk to _you_ later, Chloe, or I'll be _'talking'_ to Dad." The threat was more than evident. Chloe felt ice shoot through her veins, and she wanted to throw up. Zack straightened his clothes and stretched out before trampling down the stairs, his cheerful persona on full blast.

"I had to wait for Chloe to finish in the bathroom. She takes forever, same as always." Zack gave a loud, hearty laugh and Chloe flinched at the sound. She faced away from Dylan for as long as possible, the feeling of his glare almost too much to face.

"That's your brother." It was a statement, not a question, and Chloe remained silent. She tried to think of something to say. _What __**can**__ I say?_

"Your _brother_ is dating _my mom_." Dylan realized disgustedly. Chloe nodded, finally giving a response.

"Your _brother_ was just _beating_ on you. Chloe, what the _fuck_ is going on here? What am I missing?" He pressed heatedly, turning her to face him. She did so reluctantly, and her heart hurt when she saw the pained expression on his face. Chloe moaned, pressing her hard on her temples as she stepped away from him.

"Dylan, I think it's time I tell you, well," Chloe paused as she faced the fact that Dylan was about to learn every shitty thing about her. "-everything." She mumbled cryptically, turning from him and walking to her room. Dylan stared after her in shock and anger. He followed after her in an angry stride, ready to try and wrap his head around all that he had witnessed and encountered in his time with Chloe.

* * *

"Okay, Dylan-" He continued glaring and it didn't help Chloe's growing anxiety. _Will he leave me?_ "Please, Dylan, just listen to me before asking questions, at least until I'm done telling you about my family." Chloe pleaded. Dylan sat away from her, watching warily from the desk chair. Chloe had taken up residence on her bed, trying not to feel hurt when Dylan b-lined it away from her.

"Just, please explain Chloe." Dylan snapped. He had a cigarette lit, as did Chloe. Norma's rule was flying right out the window with each passing day.

"You've met my parents, Calvin and Amelia Everett." Chloe's voice held bitterness and Dylan nodded for her to continue. She took a long drag off her cigarette before continuing, hoping it would dull her nerves. "I have two older brothers. Zack Shelby is my oldest brother, _**but**_ he's only my half-brother, there's a 14 year age difference between us, it kind of put a strain on things. Abel is my full brother, and only 4 years older than me. You've never met him." Chloe waved it off.

"Okay, so how is this excusing-" Dylan started and Chloe shushed him, holding a finger to her lips.

"Wait until I'm done, Dylan." She gave him a stern look and he raised his hands in surrender before waving his hands in a 'continue' motion. Chloe sighed and raked a hand through her messy hair. "My parents were great, and so were Zack and Abel, but when Zack moved out for training, everything changed, and I _still_ don't know why." Chloe grumbled unhappily, memories flying through her mind. Dylan continued smoking, respecting Chloe's 'no-talking' rule.

"I've thought it over so many times, what I did, what I could've changed. I was too little to understand it wasn't me, I guess. My mother started using drugs, like hard core drugs, coke, crystal, X, you name it, she did it." Chloe paused as a memory hit her and Dylan watched her, absorbing all the information she was giving him, shocked at how it flowed so easily from her. "I remember she offered me coke when I was 8. Abel went nuts." Chloe laughed a miserable laugh. Dylan stared at her, completely shocked at what he was hearing. _What the hell kind of mother would offer her kid drugs?_ He thought to himself.

"What happened next, Chlo?" Dylan pressed, and Chloe blinked, as if she had been entranced by the memory.

"Uh, well, Zack came back on weekends, and my mom would always sober herself up by the time he showed up. He never really experienced her when she was on one of her highs, it's why he still idolizes her." Chloe huffed ruefully, completely disgusted by her half-brother. "My dad was hard on Zack, always pushing him to the brink of snapping. Each time he came home, my dad was always yelling or sometimes beating on Zack." Chloe paused, tapping her feet as she thought of what to say next.

"That shit changes people. Zack would take it out on Abel and I, anger displacement, its a defense mechanism when you take your anger out on people or things that are lower in rank, or something like that. It started out really subtly, like tripping, and slapping, the like ya know. But it turned into choking, he even shoved me down the stairs a few times." Chloe choked out as she reached a hand up to run her fingers over the now faded bruises, a multitude of memories blasting back to her mind from the past. Dylan's eyes widened in horrified shock. _I shouldn't make her relive this..._

"Chloe…" He mumbled, coming to sit next to her on the bed. Tears had started to fall from her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them. "You don't really have to-" Chloe cut him off as soon as he started the sentence.

"No, Dylan. I do, you deserve to know." Chloe snapped. She leaned against him, taking his freshly lit cigarette from him. She took another long drag and handed it back, continuing with her story. "Abel tried to take most of the beatings himself, he always stayed home when I'd be there. Zack stopped coming home so often, and our dad started taking everything out on Abel and I. Hell even if Zack did come home, our dad wouldn't touch him since Zack began to bulk up from training. It was horrible, and my only safe haven was Abel, school, and my friends." She smiled in fond remembrance before darkening as the next part of her story came to mind. Dylan immediately took notice and laced his fingers though hers, giving her hand a light squeeze for reassurance. She sighed but continued.

"Things never got better, and they only got worse when I hit high school. My mom started to join in on the abuse, hers was more emotional though. Abel was completely gone, he uh, he got involved in some shit and my father kicked him out. He never contacted me after that, at least for a while." She paused, going back to the central plot. Dylan couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She had to deal with Shelby, and her parents all alone?_

"My mom started criticizing everything I did, what I'd wear, who I hung out with, what I looked like. I was miserable during freshman and half of sophomore year. I fell out with almost all of my real friends, and I ended up hanging out with some really, really shitty people. They got me into all these different parties where I'd try any drug, and drink any drink that was handed to me, I stopped-" Chloe paused with sad, disappointed expression painting her face. Dylan stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, sort of a reassuring nudge for her to keep going.

"I stopped caring about what was right and wrong. I did a lot of shitty stuff, and one day I got bit in the ass for it. I OD'd at sixteen years out. I was all alone in this gross bathroom, and Bradley had come looking for me because I had dragged her to the party that night. Thank god she was there." Chloe laughed harshly, almost...ruefully? Dylan felt sick, imagining a younger Chloe being alone and terrified while OD'ing. He rubbed her back in soothing circles as she rubbed tears away. He wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her, that he truly was listening.

"You'd think I'd want to stay as far away as possible from that shit, considering my mother, but my dipshit ass dove right in." Chloe breathed, thinking over those horrible days.

"But you came back from that, Chlo. You-" She stared at him, causing him to stop and sigh, letting her continue.

"You're right. I got my shit together after that, but only because I knew if I continued with it, I'd be dead within a year." She spoke with so much confidence that it scared him. He hadn't wanted to picture her OD'ing, but he sure as hell never wanted to picture her cold and lifeless body, a shell of who she really was. "I don't want to die, Dylan, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so stop looking at me like I'm going to drop dead in a few seconds." She chuckled, burying her head into his chest. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and squeezed her against him.

"I got out of that stage pretty well, no serious addictions formed besides these stupid shits." She mumbled holding up her cigarette in front of his face for him to see. "Long story short, after I OD'd, I got back with my old friends, ditched _most_ of the party scene, and stayed as far away from my parents as possible." She took a long pause as she thought everything over.

"What happened, then? How'd you end up _here_?" Dylan inquired. Chloe gave a small laugh as she remembered the morning of her eighteenth birthday.

"The morning I turned eighteen, Abel helped get my ass outta dodge. He was standing outside our house with all these boxes, and just said "Are you ready?" I was out of the house by sundown. My mom was out of it with sleeping pills, and my dad was away for his work. No troubles, at least until I was alone again. Abel left me with some money he had saved for me, but went back underground. I haven't heard from him since. That time you met my parent was the first time I'd seen them since I left. Zack and I still have problems, obviously." Chloe was more relaxed now, finally passing the hardest part of her story.

"I ended up with a real shitty landlord, Ronnie. He was as sleazy as you can get. Then I got behind on rent because my money ran out, and I couldn't get a job. Nobody would hire me since my parents don't have the best _reputation_. I had to find a job and a new place to stay within a few days. Ronnie had given me an eviction notice. That's how I ended up with your mom and brother." Chloe explained, smiling fondly at the memory.

Dylan sat quietly, taking everything in. Chloe felt somewhat free after letting all of that out. She wasn't sure how to address the 'Keith Summers' or 'Zack Shelby' situations with him, opting to talk to Norman beforehand. She already knew that if Norman wouldn't tell him that she would, because Dylan deserved to know.

"So, I guess that's me, like, pretty much _all_ of me." Chloe mumbled, pulling away from Dylan. She took a stand next to the window, surprised at how dark it had gotten during their talk. Dylan came to stand beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Surprised you're not running for the hills." She joked, leaning back against his warm body.

"Never." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck, then another against her temple. "_Never_."

Chloe _really_ liked the sound of that.

* * *

_Hello, friends, I am here! Wow, okay, I hope that wasn't too much to unload? What did you all think? I kind of liked getting into Chloe's background, and I think it will make her and Dylan closer. **1**. I know there wasn't much to go off of, but was everyone in character? **2**. Chloe's outfit link is up to date! **3**. Did you all catch the season 3 premier? Wasn't it perfect? I thought so:) **4.** Holy crow, thank you all for the **follows, favorites,** and **reviews**! They light up my life, and I'd love for them to continue:) Until next time, my lovely readers! Xx_


	18. Convincing

The pair decided to leave the house to get some fresh air. Their hands were laced together, swinging smoothly as they walked. Chloe stayed silent, Dylan making up for it in small talk. Chloe was content, loving the sound of Dylan's husky voice. They were walking through the park when Chloe felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She fished it out with her free hand

"_Bradley told me they found a man's hand in a fisherman's catch. Telling my mother ASAP." _Norman's text read. Chloe felt hurt. _Bradley hasn't reached out to me at all since Mr. Martin passed away, but she reached out to Norman? _Chloe frowned. _Stop, Norman lost his father too. _She scolded herself.

Next she felt worry. _Shit, shit, shit, they found Keith's hand. They are going to connect Keith to-_

"Hey, hey, space case. Who is it? What's wrong?" It started out as a joke, but when Dylan saw the actual concern on Chloe's face, he stopped immediately.

"It's uh, it's Norman." She stated lamely. Dylan tried sneaking a peek at her phone, but she quickly returned it to her pocket.

"What'd he want?" Dylan pressed a bit harder than he intended. Any mention of Norman had him on edge.

"Just wanted to let me know he lost my notes from class." Chloe lied somewhat convincingly. Dylan grimaced but nodded.

"Oh."

"Yeah. You wanna grab something to eat?" Chloe tried to ever so subtly change the subject. Dylan let it go and nodded.

"Sure."

With that the pair headed to the closest restaurant.

* * *

They walked back to the house, hand and hand. Chloe had cheered back up after getting something to eat. She tried desperately to push the thought of Norman telling his mother the news to the back of her mind, trying to enjoy the time she was spending with Dylan. Still, as the time ticked on, Chloe couldn't help but wonder why Norman hadn't texted her back about what had happened.

* * *

Norman stood in front of a rather shocked Chloe, whose face was ashen as she thought over what had just been said to her.

"_The hand was Keith Summers." _Norman had said. "_The police found a carpet fiber under the watch on the hand, and they are going to go find the carpet we tore up and threw out."_

"Norman we," She paused as she thought her next words over carefully. She didn't know how to approach the subject, so finally she just let it out. "We should tell Dylan." Normans face scrunched up in utter rage.

"What do you mean 'we should tell Dylan'?" Norman asked harshly, stepping uncomfortably close to Chloe.

"He can help us, Norman. He could help us get the belt, he could-" Chloe tried, but was ultimately cut off by Norman.

"No!" Norman yelled and Chloe immediately shushed him, staring worriedly at the door. "No, Chloe! That is _our _secret!"

"Norman-" Chloe mumbled, rubbing her temples gently.

"No, Chloe. I'm not just going to sit here and listen to you try and persuade me to tell _Dylan_ something that is between _us_." Norman hissed, exiting the room dramatically. Chloe followed after quickly, stopping when she got to her doors archway.

"Norman please just think about it!" The only response she received was the slam of his door.

_Fuck._ She thought to herself.

* * *

"_Meet me down at the motel. Bring booze." _Chloe clicked send and snuck out of the house. She could hear Norma's cries, and she felt as though the tension with Norman was suffocating.

"_Will do." _Dylan responded, climbing from his bed. He briefly hear his mother's cries as he walked down the stairs, pausing momentarily as he thought of what he could do. He realized he couldn't do anything and moved on, a guilty feeling erupting in his stomach.

* * *

Norman sat on his bed, the sound of his mother's sobs echoing in his head. The stress and fear was drowning him in a pit of despair, and now he felt as though he had no one to turn too.

_How could she just want to tell Dylan our secret. It's __**ours. **_He thought bitterly, zoning out thinking of that fact. _Why would she ever even want to tell **him**?_

"Norman…" A warm voice purred, causing Norman to whip his head in the direction of the voice. She stood in the doorway, the hall light acting as a sort of halo.

"Chloe, look, I've thought about it, and I'm not going to tell Dylan, and I don't think you should either." Norman declared, turning back to his original position. He felt the bed shift behind him, causing him to tense up. Chloe's delicate fingers slipped gently over his shoulders and she leaned forward, her mouth almost touching his ear.

"So _tense_, Norman." Chloe whispered. She pulled back as she started massaging. Norman didn't know what to do or say, so he stayed still and silent.

"Now Norman, I really do think we should tell Dylan. He'd help us, and you know it." She mumbled into his ear and Norman let out a harsh laugh.

"Help us? Chloe, he hates me." Norman scowled as he thought of his older brother.

"Maybe that's true, maybe it's not." Chloe shrugged before pausing, leaning in close enough for him to feel her breasts against his back. She touched her lips to his ear again. "Norman, can I tell you a secret?"

Norman's eyes widened as he felt her hot breath, not that Chloe could see them. He nodded hurriedly, causing her to giggle.

"You know I don't _like_ Dylan right? That I've _never _liked him?" Hearing this almost caused Normans eyes to pop out of his head.

"_**What**_?" He hissed, turning himself to face her. Her face held that stupid, beautiful smile that he constantly dreamed about. She reached out and stroked his face, making him lean closer. She drew in closer than before, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

"I always knew he'd be able to help us somehow, Norman, and I knew _exactly_ how to reel him in." Her smile darkened and Norman gulped. "It's always been you, Norman. Every kiss, every hug, even every time we had sex, I _always_ pictured _you_." She purred, taking her other hand and running it through his hair. He tilted his head back, and Chloe took the opportunity to attack his neck with her lips.

"_Chloe_…" Norman breathed, feeling Chloe smile against his neck. She pulled back, an innocent look upon her face.

"You should tell him, Norman." Chloe mumbled, fixing his hair before climbing off his bed. She retreated without another word, and his mother's sobs snapped him back to reality.

* * *

Chloe laughed a loud laugh as she stole the bottle away from Dylan again. She look a long, impressive swig.

"There is absolutely no way you can fit ten marshmallows in your mouth." Chloe sputtered, choking on her laughter. Dylan joined her.

"I can fit ten marshmallows in my mouth, just like you can touch your tongue to your nose." Dylan snorted, and Chloe looked at him with mock offense.

"I used to be able to!" Chloe defended her statement with a shrug. "You've never been able to do ten marshmallows, admit it punk." Dylan looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Did you just call me a punk?" He asked in disbelief, Chloe managed to stop laughing long enough to reply.

"Did you just lie to me about fitting ten marshmallows in your mouth?" She countered with a knowing look.

"Touché." The couple broke out into loud laughter that didn't stop for a solid two minutes. They sat in a comfortable silence that was broken by Dylan when he spotted Norman.

"Hey." Dylan called, and Norman looked at the pair, shocked. _How can she be on __**his **__lap after we just…_ Normans thoughts trailed off. He chalked it up to her wanting to remain on Dylan's good side.

"Hey." Norman debated with himself on whether or not to keep walking. Dylan let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why do you always run away from me?" Dylan groaned. Normans face contorted into one of confusion.

"I don't." Norman turned to face the couple again, his heart aching at the sight of her sitting on Dylan's lap. Dylan grabbed the bottle of alcohol from Chloe's hand, replacing the object with his own cigarette. He held the bottle out towards Norman in an offering. Chloes face held a pleading look, so Norman took the bottle gingerly.

"Bottoms up, Norman." Chloe beamed, sticking the cigarette between her lips. Norman barely downed one swig, coughing as he pulled the bottle from his lips. Dylan chuckled, taking the bottle back, and Chloe snorted.

"Don't laugh at me." Norman demanded. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Chloe felt bad immediately and Dylan apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to deal with her all alone. She's crazy." Dylan muttered tiredly. He took the cigarette back from Chloe.

"You have _absolutely_ no idea, Dylan." Dylan looked at Norman in confusion, and Chloe's once cheerful face immediately turned stony.

"What?" Dylan asked hesitantly.

_Oh, what a loaded question. _Chloe thought idly to herself, taking another swig as she got ready for the ever dreaded story time.

* * *

Hello, friends! I am super sorry it took so long to get this out, all my teachers seem to be assigning projects these last few weeks. Anyway, how do you all like season 3 of Bates Motel? I am loving it! Okay, okay **1.** Were all characters in character? **2.** **CREEPY NORMAN IS CREEPY**. **3**. I figured I should clarify, Norman is imagining Chloe in the scene after he informs her of the carpet fiber. Chloe is _not_ cheating on Dylan, and Chloe very much _likes_ Dylan. **4.** Chloe's outfits are up to date with the chapter. **5.** Thank you all for the _**reviews, follows,**_ and _**favorites**_. They mean so much to me, and each time I get a notification, it brightens my day by like, 10000 percent, so I would love it if they would continue!:) Until next time, my lovely readers!


	19. Secrets Out

Chloe hadn't expected Norman to tell Dylan so soon, especially with the fight he had put up earlier. She was sure she was going to have to be the one to tell Dylan, but now, there the three of them sat while Norman explained the need-to-know bits of the story. _What made him change his mind?_

"That guy Keith Summers, the one who went missing right after we moved in?" Norman asked, trying to make sure Dylan knew the gist of the situation. Dylan nodded and Chloe let out a long deep breath as her mind wandered back to that night.

"He broke into the house, he attacked mom, raped her." Norman whispered brokenly. Chloe had already passed out before it had happened. _If only I'd been awake, I could of, I could of… _Her thoughts were going nowhere, all just heading back to the moment that everything went black.

"_What?_" Dylan's voice was a hollow, deadly whisper and Chloe visibly stiffened in his lap.

"I was out. Chloe was home. I should have stayed, Dylan." Norman moaned miserably as Chloe's ashen face filled his mind. Dylan's grip on Chloe tightened protectively.

"What happened?" Dylan questioned, Norman was quiet, thinking over what to say next. "Chloe?" Chloe shook her head and stared at Norman with a blank expression, waiting for him to continue.

"I came home, I saw mom first. Her clothes were torn off, and he had her head pushed into the table. Keith was on top of her. I picked up this doorstop and hit him on the head and he passed out. That's when I saw Chloe across the room, she was just this pale, bloody mess. Mom and I thought she was dead. I went to set a sheet on the couch and grab a first aid kit,and when I got back to the kitchen, Mom was stabbing Keith. Not once, like, thirty times, she totally lost it. She didn't want to call the cops even though I told her she should."

Dylan sat there in shock. Chloe held his hand, dragging her thumb over the back of it gently. His grip on her hadn't loosened, he still didn't know what to think.

"I'm so scared, Dylan. Every minute that I've lived here, every second is just total fear, and that Sheriff is totally suspicious of her, and, it- it's all my fault. I did this really stupid thing. Keith Summers was wearing this like, police belt when he attacked mom and Chloe, and I kept it. I hid it under my bed, I don't know why. And uh, and Shelby, he found it when they searched the house, and he won't give it back. Now he's got mom doing stuff, cause she's afraid I guess."

"That's why you broke into his house? Was to get that?" Dylan asked, everything finally clicking.

"Technically we didn't break in, I had the key." Chloe tried lightening the situation. Norman scoffed and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"We didn't find the belt. But what we found, or at least what I think I found-" Chloe cut him off.

"Norman you know damn well that girl was there." She interjected, and Norman stared at her sadly. He was more confused at this point then he ever had been.

"This Asian girl, Shelby was keeping her locked in the basement. Chloe and I, we couldn't get her out of there, we could barely get ourselves out. I told her I'd come back and get her out."

'We just haven't figured out how." Chloe mumbled. Her heart was aching, not knowing how Dylan would react. He knew everything now, and Chloe was _absolutely_ _**terrified**_**.**

'I'm going to help you." Dylan muttered, taking another drag off his cigarette. His mind was slowly calculating what he could do to help his girlfriend and brother. _They can't get in trouble for Norma._

"Thank you." Norman said gratefully. His eyes flashed to Chloe and she sent him a shaky smile. Norman's phone dinged with a text.

"Is that a girl?" Norman nodded at his brother's question, a small smirk on his face.

"Is she pretty?" Chloe pressed. Again, Norman nodded and Chloe giggled before pressing the bottle of booze to her lips. _Probably Emma._

"Do you like her?" Norman shrugged hesitantly, his eyes darting to Chloe. "Text her right now and tell her you're coming over." Dylan demanded.

"Oh, I can't do that. It just says hey." Norman stuttered through the sentence,

"Sure you can." Chloe laughed, nudging his knee with her foot.

"What if she doesn't want me to come over?" Norman argued, his face heating up.

"Look, girls don't text you at ten o'clock at night because they don't want you to come over. Trust me, I-" Dylan paused looking at Chloe with a joker smile. "Just trust me." Dylan watched Norman glance around, unsure of what to do. "Seriously, just text her."

Norman tapped away on his phone, finally following his brothers advice.

"I can't believe I just- I should never have done that." Norman's laugh was nervous, it made Chloe turn into a giggling mess. Norman's phone buzzed again, but he was too nervous to look. Dylan chuckled as he tightened his hold on Chloe. He swiped the phone from the table and read it aloud.

"She says cool, everyone's asleep. I'm at my house, come over."

"I can't go now. Not with all of this crazy…" Dylan cut Norman off before he could go any further.

"This is the only thing that's not crazy. Be a seventeen year old for _five_ minutes. Go have fun." Dylan argued. Norman caught Chloe's glassy gaze. It didn't make him feel any better.

"Right now?" Norman asked, completely vulnerable.

"Yeah, right now. She's waiting for you dumbass, c'mon, leave!" Dylan shooed him.

Norman smiled at his older brother, happy to finally be having a moment.

"Go!" Dylan urged

"Get it, Norman!" Chloe called after him with a laugh. Norman rolled his stiff shoulders, finally relaxing as he had gained Chloe's approval. _Bradley could be a necessity, just like Dylan. _He determined, walking down the dark road alone.

* * *

The night's chill wrapped around the couple, who had in turn decided to talk in the house while they warmed up.

"You should have told me." Dylan commented, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he talked. They walked lazily side by side up the stairs.

"How was I supposed to know how you'd react, Dylan?" Chloe questioned almost too seriously. She was really, really surprised at just how well he was taking it.

"I don't know, you just could've trusted me more, I guess." Dylan shrugged indifferently. He didn't feel betrayed, or angry. He knew why she had kept it from him, but it still stung to know she was still keeping things from him after the talk they had had that afternoon.

"Fine." Chloe stopped on the stair and held out her pinkie. Dylan look at her with an incredulous look. "I, Chloe Everett, pinkie swear to you, Dylan Massett, that I will never withhold any life threatening information." She finished with a ridiculous smile that made Dylan laugh.

"Alright, you have yourself a pinkie promise." Dylan whispered gruffly as he twisted his pinkie around hers before pulling her in for a short, deep kiss.

* * *

_I am so freaking sorry for how long it took getting this chapter out! This chapter really whooped my butt, I don't know what it was, plus I've been really busy with my graduation planning and school and all the rest of that jazz. I'm afraid to say I can't promise the next time I'll be able to update because May is just going to be a very, very hectic month for me! I know I'll get at least one chapter out though, so please stick with me! I am not now, or ever, going to give this story up! __**1.**_ _Was everyone in character? __**2.**_ _Chloe's outfits are currently up to date! __**3\. **__Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! They get my butt in gear, so please keep them coming! _

_**Until next time! Xx**_


	20. Commitment

"I'm going to grab a bottle of water. Your room tonight?" Chloe asked casually, walking gingerly toward the kitchen. Dylan shut and locked the front door before answering.

"Sure." He slowly started up the stairs toward his room, being stopped only by his mother.

"Where's your brother?" The tone was snappish, and Dylan was already dreading this conversation.

"He's out with a girl, Norma." He decided to keep walking toward his room, hoping to avoid the bitch fit his mother was bound to pull.

"What the hell do you mean, 'He's out with a girl'? What girl? Chloe?" Norma prodded harshly. The teenage blond was nowhere in sight. Dylan chuckled darkly at the thought of Chloe being the one out with Norman.

"No, definitely not Chloe." Dylan shook his head with a smirk. "He's out with a girl he likes. And you know what? I hope to god he's getting laid because he sure as _hell_ deserves it for putting up with your crazy ass." Dylan spat, coming back down the stairs. Norma responded just as harshly.

"_My _ass? How dare you say that about me? How dare you." They were in each other's faces. Norma had her finger waving in Dylan's face while Dylan just watched her with hard eyes. "What do you know about me and Norman?"

"I know all I need to know. I _talk_ to Norman." Norma stepped back, surprised.

"Norman would never say anything bad about me." Norma's eyes were wide and suspicious.

"He said plenty." He spat back.

"What would he say?" She questioned fiercely.

"Enough for him to be taken away from you." There was a certain smugness in his voice.

Chloe had been at the bottom of the stairs listening in on the conversation. Once she heard that sentence leave Dylan's mouth, she stopped cold. She knew it was too far, but she also knew he would keep going. She didn't know how to break up the dispute so she continued eavesdropping.

"Nobody is taking him away from me." Chloe heard Norma's voice crack.

"Well that girl is _right now_!" The sentence hadn't even been out of his mouth for once second when the sound of a slap echoed in the air. Chloe covered her mouth in shock.

"I hate you." Was the only thing Chloe could clearly decipher from Norma's sentence. The cries that followed didn't make Chloe feel bad. Norma needed to face the truth without lashing out in violence.

When the doorbell rang, Norma quickly composed herself, hoping for it to be Norman. Chloe snuck past her as she swung the door open, meeting Dylan halfway on the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Chloe whispered, running her index finger along his reddened cheekbone. Dylan nodded, grabbing her hand. He stared down at his mother's ridged figure, hearing the hushed tone of a man's voice.

"Norma Louise Bates, you're under arrest for the murder of Keith Summers."

* * *

"I feel like we should have done more." Chloe mumbled. She was toying with a lock of her hair absentmindedly while Dylan tightened his arm around her.

"There was nothing we could do, Chlo." He mumbled sleepily. "We'll deal with it in the morning."

Chloe nodded and kept quiet. The scene kept replaying in her head, Norma being taken away, Romero quietly talking to Dylan, Zach glaring at her as if she were the scum of the earth. It was a lot to take in, but Dylan seemed hell bent on getting a full night of sleep. _Maybe it's his way of coping._ _Maybe he was actually thinking of ways to help, maybe-_

"Chloe." Dylan moaned unhappily, detangling himself from her. He sat up straight and wiped the sleep from his eyes while he stared her down. "I'm not going to sleep if you're not going to sleep, so just let what's on your mind out."

Chloe pulled the covers off of her body and sat with her legs crossed, her mind not knowing where to start. She bit the inside of her cheeks multiple times, staring at her knees. _What am I supposed to say?_

"What happens if she goes to jail, Dylan? What happens to you? Or Norman? What happens to us?" She asked desperately. It was the first thing that popped to mind after watching Norma being taken from the house.

"What do you mean what happens to me? To us?" Dylan asked confused. Chloe stared at him with sad eyes and it dawned on him. "Chlo, you know I'm not leaving White Pine, at least not without you." He gave a cheeky smile and grabbed her hand in his, trying to reassure her. "Look, I'll figure it out. Maybe we could rent a place, Norman could come with."

It made Chloe smile to see how committed Dylan was. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against Dylan's chest. Dylan wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Chloe mumbled quietly. Dylan let out a deep sigh.

"I honestly don't know, Chlo. I really don't."

* * *

The next morning was a blur. The pair had gone to bed shortly after their conversation, at least Dylan had. Chloe stayed up thinking of what he had said.

_I'm not leaving White Pine, at least not without you_. Chloe hadn't realized how serious their relationship had gotten. The most 'serious' relationship she'd been in previously was a two month fling during her party days with her dealer. It probably couldn't even be considered a relationship, if Chloe was being completely honest with herself.

"Can you pass the milk, Chlo?" Dylan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She grabbed hold of the carton absentmindedly, almost knocking it over. Dylan looked at her curiously. "You okay?"

Chloe shrugged sluggishly and handed him the milk. She flipped through the magazine that was in front of her, drumming her fingers on the table. She ended up thinking about Dylan again, only to be snapped out of it this time by Norman, who had just shut the kitchen door. He had a giant smug grin on his face. Chloe shook her head and went right back to her magazine.

"Uh, hey." He looked briefly at Dylan before trying to catch Chloe's eyes. He felt anxious that she wouldn't look at him. _You did something wrong_. He thought to himself desperately.

"Hey." Dylan chuckled before taking another bite of his cereal. Norman continued staring at Chloe, hoping that she would just _look_ at him.

"So how was it Norman?" Chloe asked in a somewhat teasing voice, still not looking at him. It felt like a knife in the gut. He wanted to see her eyes light up like they do when she's happy. _Why isn't she happy? What did __**I**_ _do?_

"It was, uh, well-" Chloe laughed a bubbly laugh, cutting him off. She finally looked him in the eye, flashing him a smile.

"I'm just messing around, Norman. Don't you know you're not supposed to kiss and tell?" She gave him a wink before taking a drink of her coffee. Norman gave a pathetic chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck in relief that he wouldn't have to go into detail.

"So uh, where's Mom? Is she still sleeping?" Norman asked, hanging his coat on the rack. Chloe stopped cold and glanced at Dylan. Dylan met her eyes before looking at Norman's back.

"She's in jail."

* * *

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry how long that took me! I know I said I'd be busy, but wow, even I didn't expect to be that busy or gone so long! But I'm back now, and I'm hopefully going to be updating every two weeks or so! **1.** Was everyone in character? **2.** D'aww I love Chloe and Dylan!** 3.** Chloe's outfits are currently not up to date. **4.** Thank you so much for the **Favorites**, **Follows**, and **Reviews**! They perk me up so much, and always get me writing faster, so please keep them coming!_

_Until next time! Xx_


End file.
